There You'll Be
by maybe-its-destiny
Summary: After Titanic, Rose and Jack marry in New York and have their children. This story follows them through the ups and downs of their lives right up to their deaths. Complete.
1. 1 The Diary

December 22nd 1912

Dear diary,

My reason to begin writing this diary is for the new chapter of my life.

Tomorrow I will become Mrs Jack Dawson. Just to think about the day is enough to make me want to leap in excitement.

For seven long months I have thought of the day. It hasn't been easy, for any of us.

But tomorrow is a new day, and the start of the rest of our lives together.

The baby seems to feel my excitement too as she hasn't stopped kicking and squirming around inside me today.

The thought of Jack and I becoming parents at just eighteen and twenty seemed frightening at first but when we felt her kick for the first time, we knew we'd be just fine. Everything else just seemed to fall into place, why wouldn't this?

The past seven months have been the best and worst of my life. The struggle, the hunger, the waiting, the doctors bills. But I had Jack and we're a family. Even the days when I felt I couldn't wake up, just to see his beautiful blue eyes glance at me gave me enough strength to pull me through the day.

I am eight months pregnant and Jack is sure I am expecting a girl. My back is sore and ankles are swollen but despite that nothing will stop me enjoying tomorrow. My dress is ivory and long with simple beading which I helped to make myself with the help of my wonderful neighbour Betty. The veil is cream and I have a very small tiara which Betty dearly loaned me.

My engagement ring is small and gold with 2 simple small diamonds either side of a dark blue sapphire, not anything extravagant but its beautiful.

I don't need the money and diamonds and beautiful dresses now, I have all I'll ever need. My life is no longer a struggle.

I have my baby due next month, income, a quaint house and of course my Jack. What else can a girl need?

Rose.


	2. 2 Surviving

Closing her diary, Rose settled her feet upon the rug in front of her. Her ankles had swollen twice their size and Rose was unable to wear her usual shoes. Her back ached up and down and her head throbbed. The fire had begun to die down meaning Jack would need to mend it when he was home. 

After returning to New York after the disaster, Jack and Rose had struggled to find a home, or even food. They slept on a bench the first night they were in the City. Fingers intertwined, bodies shaking from the cold their bodies had become so used to.

Food was hard to find with no money until a kind old man named Phillip had taken them under his wing. He was a carpenter with a family business and promised Jack and Rose a room at his small house in return for work. Jack of course, agreed. 

With shelter and little food, Rose had suddenly become ill, vomiting violently almost every day for a month, her face became slender and she began to ache so much she could barely face the days which came.

She would lay in bed for hours whilst Jack was working hard, to support her.

She had felt guilty for putting him in the predicament, for bringing him down and giving him trouble. He was just twenty, he shouldn't have to support her too. 

When she had felt slightly better, Rose had taken a 2 day a week job at a café. The money wasn't great but it was something. Although the girls which she worked with were very pleasant, the men who dined there wasn't. Smelling of beer, cigarettes and as if they hadn't washed for months. They'd grin at her dirtily, some of them even touched her behind. She'd smile politely thinking it was part of the job but never telling Jack.

By July 1912, Rose had become very ill. Her sickness seemed to have subsided quite a lot but she still had headaches and she grew weaker, even though she did seem to have gained a little weight.

Hesitantly, Rose had decided to visit the doctor for an examination after Jack had pleaded with her for a month, she had finally agreed to go alone, afraid of what results she would face. Was it serious? Could she even be dying? She was terrified.

On the 27th of July, Rose visited local Doctor Leach, he was a very small, round, jolly man with small eyes and a moustache. He smiled genuinely as Rose entered the very small patient room, it was white and had a funny smell. Nevertheless, Rose took a seat on the brown chair which Doctor Leach directed her to and began to explain her symptoms.

This was the first time she had visited a doctor alone, it was the first time she had even visited a doctors office. She was nervous, even the doctor noticed that as she wrung her fingers and fiddled with the small material from her dress.

After she finished explaining her symptoms, the doctor ran a few crude and visual tests and was then sent to the waiting room and wait for the doctor to diagnose the problem. 

The waiting room was bigger than the patient room, other people scattered around the room, waiting to see the doctor. None of them seemed to look as nervous as Rose. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest. She hoped to God it wasn't anything serious or life threatening, she didn't want to leave Jack, not now. A sudden blast of breeze came from the door as a patient walked in and Rose shuddered under the thin dress which she had borrowed from Phillip's youngest daughter Marie. It wasn't anything spectacular just pale blue in colour with tassels around the bottom of the dress. It wasn't what she was used to wearing. And with Cal's coat draped around her shoulders, it still didn't stop the cold. She hated wearing the damn coat, she simply hated it. But she had no more possessions, just three simple dresses and a pair of white heels which Marie had loaned her. Rose had wept at her kindness but also because of the life she had begun to lead. The fact she had little money to buy herself the essentials, she was ruining a young mans life by been his anchor to drag him down, she was cold, tired and ill. 

The doctor appeared from the office and called Rose's name. Hesitantly, she rose from her seat and back into the office. Doctor Leach had a small grin on his face as he looked at a sheet of paper and then his grin grew.

'Well Miss Dawson. I have some very…well…startling news…'The Doctor went on. 'I believe you are with child.'

At that moment, Rose felt as though she would black out. The room went swirling around and numbness set in. Pregnant? How? There was just one time. One time she had made love, ever. Honestly, there was some sort of a mistake?

'I-er-don't under-stand' She stuttered. Her eyes shifted around the room, trying to grip this reality, her heart beat had slowed down but her breathing had quickened because of the pure shock.

'Miss Dawson, you are with child. Not very far along I'd say maybe a few months, around three.' The doctor sat back in his seat and examined the young girl before him. She was certainly beautiful, but no more than a child, eighteen at most he would guess. She was certainly not married. She had spoken with a genteel accent, very polite and clear, maybe that of a society woman. Her clothes had spoken otherwise, a shabby dress and very large overcoat.

'Maybe-there is some sort of mistake' Rose spoke, her eyes transfixed to the floor. This was a large amount of information for a young girl to take in.

'No, no mistake ma'am, you are indeed with child'


	3. 3 Surprises

Walking down the side streets of downtown New York, Rose swayed. Shock and panic.

How on earth could she and Jack raise a child? They could barely afford themselves to keep. They could certainly not ask for Phillip to allow an infant to reside there with his family too. That was certainly too much to ask. So it would mean to uproot again and to find work elsewhere, which was hard for her and Jack.

Jack? Oh dear God, how would he react to the news? Would he even want her or the baby, would she be alone again in a place where she was unfamiliar with?

There was no doubt in her mind she would keep the baby. But at that point in time she felt no attachment to it. Like it was a burden inside of her. Yet another thing to ruin her life.

She was just seventeen how could she be a mother?

As she walked on, she thought more. Dragging her feet, she walked slower and slower until she came to a stop. Feeling her weakness, Rose felt the tears welling in her eyes yet again. She leant against the brick wall in the alley and wept and wept.

It was 3o'clock now. Almost time for dinner, which Phillip had promised would be boiled potatoes and fresh chicken. Jack's stomach had turned at the thought of the meal, a proper meal once a day had certainly done wonders for him, so had all of the hard work. He had begun to shape up into a muscular young man which Phillip and he often shared a joke about. This life wasn't so bad. He was just grateful to have Rose by his side but he also had a place to stay, a good meal in the evening and a job and decent days pay. It wasn't what he wanted for himself and especially Rose. But he knew he could never give her what she had been used to. But that had made her unhappy. Jack knew that Rose hadn't adjusted to life very well here, he'd heard her sobbing at night and when he tried to comfort her she had just pushed him away. He knew she was ill, and that terrified him. He couldn't lose her now, after everything. Then his life would be unbearable and meaningless. He'd already lost 2 best friends and his parents he couldn't lose much more.

Dinner was plated up at 4.00pm, Phillip and his three daughters had already tucked in, but Jack refused to eat until Rose was home. She has been gone since noon and Jack was a little worried by now. Maybe she was lost? Or met a friend? But she would have told him.

At 4.15 the rain was beating down, when the front door opened and Rose stood in the doorway. Absolutely drenched from head to toe. Her eyes red and bloodshot. Her expression was blank, as she glanced at the floor. She said nothing.

Seeing her, Jack immediately embraced her.

'Hey' where have you been? I was so worried.'

Hearing his soft, comforting voice, she raised her eyes to look at him, he smiled gently at her, before reaching down to take her wet hand in his.

'C'mon darling, lets get you dried off' He took her hand and began to lead her to the stairs.

'Do you want me to boil you some water for a bath?' Phillip shouted after them, with a mouthful of chicken.

Rose didn't answer as she absentmindedly climbed the stairs.

Reaching their small but cosy bedroom. Jack immediately shut the door and sat her on the bed.

'C'mon darling, lets get you dry and in some fresh clothes. Then we can head for some dinner.'

Jack rushed about in the airing cupboard to find a towel and a clean dress for Rose. She still didn't speak. He was concerned now, her beautiful face was blank and staring at the floor. He approached her slowly, gently placing his hand on the back of her hair and running his fingers downwards to get rid of the knots. He then placed her clean dress beside her and motioned for her to stand up. She did so, and shuddered as she felt his gentle hands slowing undoing the buttons on her dress one by one. He let it fall to the floor and then handed her a towel. Smiling, she took it and began to dry herself bit by bit.

When she was dry and in a clean dress, Jack then placed his hands around her waist from behind and tenderly kissed her neck.

'What's the matter Rose?' He asked gently in her ear, his voice no more than a whisper. 'What's wrong?'

Feeling short of breath yet again, Rose sat on her bed and Jack beside her. How on earth could she word was she was about to say? Could she even tell him?

Her eyes became bleary with tears yet again, she could feel his warm touch on her back and she flinched for some reason she didn't know.

Her eyes remained on the floor, it was like she was ashamed of it. But she knew she was frightened.

'I'm pregnant, Jack' She whispered, tears ran freely from her eyes and she did not bother to wipe them away. She felt Jack's hand fall away from her back and he gasped heavily. From shock or disgust she did not know, for she refused to look at his face.

Eyes wide in shock, Jack rose from his bed and walked around the room rapidly. He ran his fingers through his hair in shock and then slowly fixed his eyes on Rose.

His darling, beautiful Rose, sobbing her dear heart out in front of him. Oh, how he wanted to reach for her and hold her in his arms and promise her everything would be fine. But would she push him away? She was clearly frightened.

Tears pricked in Jack's eyes, as he bent on his knee's in front of her. Taking her hands in his, he softly brushed his lips against her knuckles. Placing a finger on her chin, he raised her head so his eyes met hers. Her gorgeous blue eyes were shining with tears, gently he wiped them away before kissing her cheek. He smiled at her gently, brushing away hair from her face.

Rose's breath was caught in her throat, she was shocked at his reaction. As he gently smiled at her, she slowly began to smile back.

'I-I-Don't know what to say or do, Jack' Rose stuttered. 'I'm so scared' She confessed.


	4. 4 The Proposal

What was there to be scared of? They were going to have a new baby. His and hers, forever. That wasn't scary, that was a miracle. A little part of Jack and Rose, they would raise together. Watch it grow, make friends, marry and have a baby of its own someday. 

Of course, there was the financial aspect. But with Jack promising to take on extra hours at work, he knew they would be good parents. Young but they'd manage. They had each other.

After some hours of reassurance, Rose had the pretty smile back on her face, and even thought she was still scared, a part of her was excited about the fact she would become a mother. 

The little thing inside of her needed Jack and Rose to guide it into the world, bring it up, make it happy. 

Seeing Jack talk so rapidly and excitedly about where the crib would go and a few choice names, made Rose realise how much of a good father he would be. She knew she was a lucky girl to have someone like him and she loved him dearly. He knew that.

Three weeks later, Rose had saved up enough money from her small job as a waitress to buy some necessities from the store. Just a small selection of dresses, shoes and coats and maybe a hat and scarf for the upcoming winter months. 

She also bought some very small and cute white mittens with a small bow on top for the newborn. Seeing them made her maternal instinct kick in, she smiled a little to herself and placed a hand over her very small bump. It was barely recognisable, but Rose knew it was there. After leaving the store, Rose walked home and enjoyed a sandwich in the park underneath the warm late summer sun. 

Arriving home, the house was empty. Placing her purse on the counter, Rose proceeded to her bedroom where she heard voices whispering. Intrigued, Rose poked her head around the door and gasped aloud, startling both Jack and Phillip who'd tried their hardest to be quiet.

'Oh man' Jack sighed, wiping the sweat from his head. 'She caught us'

Stepping inside the room, Rose placed her hand over her mouth in pure shock. 

It was a crib, they'd made a beautiful crib for the baby.

Made with beautiful dark wood and intricate work. Tears formed in her eyes as she hugged both Phillip and Jack tightly. This was a dream come true.

'Oh wow.' She gasped, holding Jack's hand tightly. 'Its-wow-thank you so much.'

'Hey it's all our pleasure' Phillip grinned , speaking with his thick Texas accent. 'Its nothing, mighta' took a few days hard work and a bad back, but its worth it honey.' 

Phillip kissed Rose's cheek before leaving the room. 'I'll let you two enjoy the crib, dinners at 4.'

'Wow' Rose gasped once again. She embraced Jack as tight as she could and he whooped as he picked her up excitedly. 

'Who's idea was this?' Rose questioned, touching the intricate detail of the wood.

'Phil's, but it was my idea to help out.' Jack proudly announced.

'Well I'm so proud of you.' Rose stroked Jack's neck. 'Hey, look what I bought today.' Searching in her bag she found the tiny mittens and handed them to Jack who immediately began to choke up. He touched them gently and then glanced up at Rose, she'd never seen him so happy.

'It's all a reality now isn't it?' In 5 months time we're going to have a baby Dawson around here. A tiny little person to look after.' His voice cracked, as he glanced at Rose. God, he loved her. This was the most amazing thing in the world to happen to him. With the most beautiful woman in the world, who he loved more than anything, and a baby on the way. There was only one thing left to do.

He was hoping to do this when they were alone in a park in the evening, or something very romantic which he'd had planned in the back of his mind for months but he decided now. He'd been planning this for a while now, but waited to save up so he could buy her a decent ring. It was what she deserved. It was anything extravagant by a long shot but it was enough to prove to her he was serious. Looking deep into her eyes, Jack took her hand and gently stroked her fingers. He smiled nervously as he tenderly kissed her cheek and then gradually dropped onto one knee. 

Seeing Rose's face light up, was enough to calm his nerves even though his body was shaking. 

As soon as he dropped onto one knee, Rose knew what was about to happen. Tears formed in her eyes and she beamed happily, barely containing her excitement. This was turning out to be an amazing day.

'Rose….'Jack began, tears in his eyes too. Looking up at her he took her other hand and smiled. 'I love you more than anything, this is what I always wanted my life to be. You make me happier than I ever imagined I could be. So this is it….Me, you and the baby…forever.' Reaching into his trouser pocket, he found a small black box. His hands visibly shaking, he looked up at Rose. Opening the box, he asked the question which decided his future with the woman he loved…

'Rose…Will you marry me?'

Silence emerged, and tears fell from Rose's eyes. This was everything a proposal should be. Deep and meaningful. 

She slowly began to nod her head, before crying 'YES'.

Excitedly, Jack got up from his knees and embraced his Rose tighter than ever before. 

The ring was perfect. Small and pretty. Everything she wanted. It fitted perfectly and cemented their future together as a family. Just the three of them. Nothing on earth would come between them.


	5. 5 Backwards and Forwards

As the months passed, Rose's middle grew. In October, just before Halloween. Both Jack and Rose moved into their own house just a few blocks from Phillip. It wasn't very big, just a single floor. A liveable kitchen and living area with two small bedrooms. It was cosy and warm. The big fire and stove in the living room heated the whole house. Jack decorated the house to make it homely when he wasn't working. Rose helped out where she could, but by now her back was aching and her ankles were swollen. Jack had restricted her from climbing or lifting and warning her to just take it easy. But when Jack was at work all day, Rose had nothing to do at home but read. She had developed quite a passion for it in recent months. In the years before, when she attended finishing school she had read quite a few books, but when she began dating Mr Hockley, all that changed. It was amazing how much the life of a young woman could change in just a year. From been a sixteen year old young society girl attending one of the finest finishing school's in the country, to her engagement to one of the richest men in America, to boarding the grandest ship ever built, to meeting the greatest man she'd ever meet.

She wouldn't go back now and she knew it. Nothing can compare to the feeling of been in love. Money couldn't buy you everything. Yes it provided luxuries, but that wasn't enough. Love could conquer all, and that wasn't just from a fairytale book, for she herself was living proof that it does.

Setting down her book at the page she was reading at, Rose hoisted herself from her living chair and headed for the kitchen. One of her many pregnancy cravings was apples. Poor Jack has climbed the apple tree in the back yard many times in recent weeks just to satisfy her cravings. But it made her happy.

One of the new skills Rose was also learning was cooking, she bought herself a very cheap cook book and began to learn. She had cooked apple pie and a bake well tart and was very proud of herself. All of this was new to her and she had to admit she loved it. Been independent was obviously something Rose had took to very well. She had the spirit and the eagerness to learn new things.

Much to Jack's amusement, Phillips oldest daughter Anne, had taught Rose how to knit. Jack's jokes about old ladies knitting had been thrown to the wind when Rose presented him a beautiful red sweater for his 21st birthday. She also knitted small mittens and socks for the baby in white as she did not yet know what sex she was having.

The crib had been set up in the spare bedroom and was now covered in beige blankets which Phillip had given to them as a present. Phillip and Jack had also built a wardrobe, a coffee table and dining table for their new home.

Decorated modestly, but it was the perfect quaint family home.

On November the 16th, Rose celebrated her eighteenth birthday. It was only a quiet affair at Phillips. Jack, Rose and Phillip and his three daughters, Anne, Jean and Marie. They celebrated with a meal and a cheer before heading out to a dancehall and dancing into the night.

As Christmas neared, Jack and Rose decided they were to be married before the arrival of their baby in January. They booked the church to be a small ceremony inviting only close friends for the 23rd of December. It would be a perfect Christmas. But also a sad time, Rose missed her father dearly this time of year, it would also have been his 45th birthday on Christmas day.

Her father had been the light of her life until he had passed away just two years ago of a sudden heart attack. James had been a good father and husband, he drank a lot the last few months but was never the cigar and brandy type of man. It was family first and always. Her mother, Ruth was quite the opposite. Parties and social events were her thing wearing fine dresses and jewellery. These such events were simply traditions to quietly boast about who's wearing who and who has the most money. The small talk had always bored Rose to tears who was more the adventurous type through and through, who like her father, thrived on adventures and excitement.

This was always an embarrassment to her mother, who had warned them endlessly to behave more like the people they were, society, high class people who had a reason to be in the world, money.

But that was all in the past now. There was now a reason to look forward and to be happy. In less than a month, Rose would become Mrs Rose Dawson officially.

Everything would be looking up more.

Exhausted from a hard days work, Jack walked home in the cool winters night air. It was soon to be December and the wind was biting. Dressed in his beige overalls and boots, Jack wanted nothing more than a long soak and to cuddle for the night with his Rose.

She had promised him a chicken pie for when he returned home that night, so all day he'd been working harder to work up an appetite for dinner.

It was almost 7oclock and already dark. He could see the glow of the fire through the living room window as he entered through the gate. Opening the door, he felt the heat hit him like a ton of bricks. He called out to Rose. She didn't answer. Removing his cap from his head, he checked the oven and proceeded to the living room. There she was. Asleep. With her left hand placed over her swollen middle. Her engagement ring sparkled with the flicker of the flames from the fire. Her chest gently rose and fell as she quietly breathed in and out. Her lips were curved slightly into a small smile, he knew she was at peace. Gently, he lowered his head and tenderly kissed her forehead. She must have had a long day.


	6. 6 My Two Girls

December 22nd 1912

Returning from work, Jack gently hummed a Christmas tune to himself. Phillip's nephews and nieces were visiting so the day was spent singing carols and teaching the little boys how to saw.

Jack had to admit with a smile on his face, he had actually rather enjoyed the day.

Yes, the kids had been very excited and noisy . But they were dear children and very polite. It had made Jack even more anxious to meet his new arrival.

The doctor had estimated Rose would give birth around the 20th of January. Giving her less than a month to her due date. She too was becoming anxious, as well as very uncomfortable. Jack was forever rubbing her feet and achy back to relieve the pain. Her mood swings were also very unpredictable as of late. But Jack didn't mind, she was entitled to it. She was carrying their baby.

Reaching the front door, the heat seeped into his body and he smiled widely. He could tell he was home.

'Hello Jack?' Rose's sweet voice came from the living room.

'Yes darling I'm home.' Jack replied. Checking the oven, he sniffed the air. Apple pie was for dessert.

'Good, the fire needs mending and you'll have to serve dinner I'm not feeling well at all.' Rolling her head back and resting it against the back of the living chair, she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

The baby was doing nothing but move around inside of her, like it had for days now.

'Wow, the little one isn't half kicking today.' Rose smiled, guiding Jack's hand to her middle.

Settling beside her on the arm of the chair, Jack placed an arm around her shoulder and the other on her stomach, he could feel the tiny kicks coming from his unborn child.

'Maybe she's just anxious to come out' Jack suggested, smiling.

'She?' Rose asked, curiously. 'What makes you think we're having a girl. Could a girl kick and squirm around inside me this much?'

Jack laughed and nodded. 'Yes, especially with your fire and spirit. I think we'll have a girl. Then I'll be the luckiest guy in the world to ever have lived. To have two beautiful girls beside me. One will be my wife tomorrow.'

Jack gently raised his hand from her shoulder to her cheek and stroked it gently before planting a short sweet kiss on her lips.


	7. 7 The Wedding Day

**Heyy. I would realllllly like to thank everyone whos read and reviewed this story. I love to read them. I know these chapters are short and quite boring but they get longer and better I promise. I hope you like this chapter and please review. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

Monday 23rd December 1912

Dear Diary,

Today I will become Mrs Jack Dawson. I have waited and longed for this day for a very long time and now it is here.

Jack left home to go to Phillips very early this morning, but not before telling me he loves me.

Anne, Jean and Marie will help me dress today. My baby must be as excited as I am as it hasn't stopped kicking all morning.

I am so very nervous, but also I know there's no need to be. Jack and I are to be married today and that's all I'll ever need.

The church is very small and simple, just like the whole day will be. I don't need extravagance to prove anything, this is my life now. Simple.

Rose Dawson

Putting final touches to her hair, Rose stood back in the mirror and admired herself. Her ivory dress came to down to her feet, covering her small white heels. The dress was beaded around the sleeves and the middle. Her bump was very visible, and Rose tenderly ran her hand over it, she could feel the baby kicking already and she smiled. She was very proud of what she had achieved up to the day. She had help to create her wedding gown, it had taken a lot of hard work, long days and numb thumbs from all of the sewing and mending. But she had the vision in her head of what she wanted to the dress to be. Simple yet elegant.

Her copper hair was long and twisted into ringlets, she had a white daisies in her hair which Phillips nieces and nephews had made into a chain for her. She reached for her perfume and gently dabbed a very small amount around her neck before reaching into the top drawer of the vanity and finding some rouge and lipstick. After applying the make up, Rose admired what she saw. She hadn't wore make up for a while, maybe even since her birthday.

Sighing happily, she rejoined Anne and Jean before heading to church.

Jack had woke up the happiest he'd ever been that morning. He'd hummed gently to himself, making breakfast and heading to Phillips.

Never in a million years would Jack have imagined himself settled, never ever. He always had wanted children and a wife one day, but he'd wanted to travel first, see the world, explore every nook and cranny he could find. That was still his dream, it would just be put on hold for a while, for with a heavily pregnant wife travelling would be impossible and dangerous.

Money was still very tight, so a honeymoon was out of the question, especially with preparing for the newborn due in mid January.

His life had changed drastically in the last year or so. He was in Paris the year before, with Fabrizio. His dear friend, oh how he wished he was here to see them marry. Also to have Tommy there. _''You like have angels fly out of your arse than get next to the likes of her''_

Well here he was about to marry her. He would teased Tommy endlessly about how wrong he was if he was here, or bought him an Irish stout that he would have enjoyed more. Jack smiled at the memories. Two dear friends lost.

Also his parents, Irene and Noah Dawson. His mothers pretty face smiling at him, his father smoking his trusty pipe he would give anything to see them now, just once.

Today was going to be hard without them there.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Jack took a minute to remember every one of the people he had loved and lost. Praying for them to be at peace now, and to enjoy the day with him. Crossing his heart, Jack opened his eyes as Phillip stood before him.

'Good morning son, nice day ay?' Phillip grinned before giving him a friendly slap on the back. He was dressed smartly in a suit but still wore his trademark flat cap which he was never without and smoking a pipe. He reminded Jack of his father. With his pipe and his grey hair and wise eyes.

'Yes, it is.' Jack replied, flatly.

'What's the matter, son? You're marrying your sweetheart today-why the long face?' Phillip asked, pouring some tea.

'I'm just thinking that's all. Of the people who I wish was here but aren't. My parents for one…' Jack trailed off, obviously lost in his own world again. He'd often spoke of his parents fondly.

'Hey c'mon now lad. Stop thinking 'bout the past. Your mother and father would say 'hey lad chin up' they wouldn't want to see you like this when you're marrying the beautiful girl you have. You're a lucky man, Jack. A very lucky man.' Phillip then left the room. He had never been good with dealing with sentimental situations, not even when bringing his own three girls up after their mother died of cancer 7 years ago. Joan had been a wonderful wife and mother, they had married since they were just 20 and had a good marriage.

After changing into his borrowed tuxedo, Jack tugged at his neck uncomfortably. How he hated formalwear, the tightness and itchiness of it. He had never been one for been formal.

Rose on the other hand, was becoming more nervous by the minute. She, Anne, Jean and Marie had walked to the church and were now waiting until the ceremony would begin in less than ten minutes. Phillip joined them minutes later, informing them Jack was outside having a cigarette, much to Rose's amusement. Since her pregnancy, he had stopped smoking a considerable amount.

Minutes later, Jack joined them in the hallway. Upon seeing Rose he gasped, she looking stunning. Her hair in her curls, her dress and her bump. She looked beautiful, like an angel in white. He could feel tears in his eyes, he reached out his hand to her and she took it. He kissed her cheek gently and examined her face. Phillip was right, he was a very lucky man. And Jack knew that somewhere his parents and his friends were looking on proudly to share their day.


	8. 8 The Ceremony

**Thanks again for everyone who commented and read this story. I love getting reviews. I've wrote forty chapters of this already so I hope you continue to like it. I promise the chapters are longer and better when the story gets going more. Thanks again xxx**

The clock outside the church struck midday, followed by the loud chimes. Wedding bells began to ring suddenly and then a minute later stopped.

The organ player began to play the familiar wedding march, upon hearing this. Rose immediately began to weep, Anne dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief before holding out her arm as if she was a man to walk her down the aisle. Rose had originally asked Phillip to do the honour of giving her away but she and Jack agreed he should be the best man. So throwing tradition to the wind, Rose asked Anne. Her dear friend, who in the recent months had been like an older sister to her. At 25, she was a very tall and thin woman. She lacked curves, but had very striking features. Her long jet black hair was in a long braid down her back and her dark blue bridesmaid dress, which too had been especially made for the day, matched her large navy eyes.

Peeping down the aisle, Jean, Phillips middle daughter nodded as a signal to begin.

The wedding march continued to play, as Anne began to lead Rose down the aisle. Rose almost needed Anne there to support her, she felt her legs would buckle beneath her any minute now. This whole day seemed surreal, as if she would wake up now and be back in Philadelphia with her mother and Cal and all of this would have just been one big dream. But she knew it wasn't it was real, and she was marrying this man. This man who would father the child inside her in less than a month, the man who would father their children in years to come, the man who saved her in every way a person can be, the man who supports her through everything she does. This man who loves her more than anything.

Upon reaching the alter, Rose released Anne's arm and mouthed 'thank you' to her. Anne smiled at her before turning to sit down. Turning back to face her Jack and the vicar who stood at the alter, Rose could feel her heart begin to pound and her head was light but she was unable to keep the smile from her face.

'Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…' The vicar began.

The church was very small but cosy. Jack and Rose stood at the front, holding hands, gazing into each others eyes, for this was a moment neither of them would ever forget. The guests were few; just Phillip, his family and a few girls from the café where Rose had worked.

But that didn't matter, size didn't matter, the people didn't matter, just each other.

In the bottom of her stomach, Rose could feel the butterflies she had felt when she and Jack had first kissed. She had felt sick with nerves, and who'd have known that less than a year later, here she was marrying this man who she loved with all her heart.

She felt Jack squeeze her hand reassuringly and he smiled gently at her.

'Now, Jack do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?' The vicar continued.

'I do' Jack answered, his voice trembling.

'And Rose do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?'

'I do' Rose replied, feeling the baby squirm inside of her. Her right hand moved to her stomach and she gently touched her bump.

' I now pronounce you husband and wife.' The vicar announced, proudly. 'Now you may kiss the bride.'

As the vicar said those words, reality sunk in. They were married, they defied society, they defied the people who didn't think their relationship would work. They proved their love for each other by standing in front of the people they cared about most in the world and said those vows.

Taking a step towards his new bride, Jack slowly lifted the veil from her face and for the first time saw his beautiful new wife. She was weeping happily, and he carefully leant forward and gently kissed her lips.

Cheers erupted from their guests and Jack and Rose happily joined in.

Proudly, Jack placed his arm around his wife protectively, because this was his job now until forever. To protect and love his wife and future children. To be the backbone of the family, to provide and cherish. He was capable, he knew that. For this was his dream now, his dream come true.


	9. 9 A Very Merry Christmas

**Thanks for all of the reviews I really love to read them. I'm glad people are liking this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thanks again. xxx**

The world was white and icy. Snow was falling everywhere. It was Christmas Day 1912 and festive spirit was upon everyone.

Work and care had been universally thrown to one side and all that mattered now was family. Christmas carols were trolled in every street, masquerades and plays took possession of houses and churches indifferently.

At the Dawson house it was no different. The tree was decorated beautifully with baubles and tinsel. Candles and the orange glow from the fire lit the house and kept it warm. Branches of ivy and holly was scattered around and a musical box from the mantelpiece played "Holly, holly, O!" in perfect tune.

Two stockings hung from either side of the fireplace, each filled with presents to be opened on Christmas morning.

On the streets of New York, carol singers knocked on doors and sang to give good will and peace to neighbours over the holiday season.

On Christmas morning, the community gathered in church to join the early morning service before they rushed home to their families to enjoy presents and a roast turkey dinner.

Newlyweds Jack and Rose Dawson were up at the crack of dawn on Christmas day. They enjoyed the church service and called in on their neighbours to wish them a happy Christmas before heading home to enjoy their own Christmas. This was their first holiday season together.

It had been a hard year, from the very start. To the day, nightmares still haunted them from the dreaded night they almost lost each other, they could still feel the chill, the moaning of the ship as she went down and the screams of over 1,500 people wanting help before slowly dying a dreadful death.

That night would most certainly haunt them until their deaths too.

The night of April 15 had rarely been spoken about between Jack and Rose, the pain had been almost unbearable. Nightmares would come flooding night after night. They hadn't even made love since that night, Rose always flinching and pushing Jack away when he had tried to soothe her. Gradually and bit by bit, time had begun to slightly heal their pain. Things had began to piece together, and they had even found they can enjoy life again.

Neither had expected to live the life they were living. But they always said who knows what's around the corner?

After lighting the Christmas candles on the tree. Jack and Rose began to exchange gifts.

Sitting beside the tree, Jack dressed in his Sunday best, handed Rose a small package. Giving him a gleeful grin, she slowly began to unwrap the gift. She loved this part. Inside was an apron, a pincushion and a thimble. Rose squealed with delight. She had begun to sew over the past few months and complained bitterly about the fact she kept pricking herself with the needle.

He handed her another package, this time somewhat larger and harder. Looking at Jack's face, she noticed his face was deadly serious.

'I wonder what's in here.' Rose teased, smiling.

'Open it' Jack nudged. Pulling back the wrapping paper, Rose came to find a black box. Opening the box slowly, she gasped in shock when she saw what was inside.

A very small gold sapphire and diamond pendant, just like her engagement ring.

'Wow' Rose gasped, smiling. She began to touch it delicately, afraid she would break it if she touched it.

'Its not much…' Jack started. Proceeding to take it from its box and position it around her neck so she could admire it in the mirror. 'But I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I don't want to buy you. Its just something I thought would bring out the colour of your eyes.'

'I honestly don't know what to say, Jack.' Rose admired it in the mirror around her neck, it certainly was beautiful and she knew in her heart that he didn't want to buy her. It was just something inside her was telling her it wasn't right. But it was a gift, from her husband on Christmas day.

' I know moneys tight, and things are hard especially with our baby on its way very soon. I just thought you deserved something special. I haven't been around much during your pregnancy, I've been working hard. I know I have to support you and I will thoroughly forever its just I felt as thought I could have done more for you with how hard this year has been.' Jack confessed. He sat on the sofa, and placed his head in his hands. Placing the necklace carefully back in its box, Rose eased herself beside her husband. Placing one hand on his shoulder, he raised his head.

'Darling, you've done more than enough for me. You've saved my life, you've taught me what its like to be free, to fly, to hold my head high and be proud. You taught me how to love and feel loved. You made me feel like I was the only person in the world. You make me feel special. You gave me our baby who's going to love you just as much as I do.' Feeling tears in his eyes, Jack began to speak but Rose hushed him by placing a finger on his lips.

'I don't need a necklace to prove you love me. I have this.' She indicated to her wedding ring. 'This proves to the world and each other that we belong to each other forever.'

Raising from the sofa, Jack walked to the window and looked out. There were children on the street, building snowmen, throwing snowballs and sledging.

Walking to the window to join her husband, Rose too saw the children and felt something stir inside her. She gently touched her husbands shoulder and he turned to face her. Her copper curls fell just below her shoulder and her eyes shone with tears of happiness.

'This time in a few years. We'll be out there, on that street. Pulling out children on a sledge, helping them build snowmen and moaning at them to keep out of trouble.' Rose smiled, looking back out of the window.

'We'll save the necklace…For this daughter you're so intent we're having. So when she's older. She can look at the necklace and see her daddy and just how much he loves her.'

Jack placed his hands on his wife's waist and pulled her close to him. Then his hands moved to her swollen middle where he felt his baby kick inside of its mother. He was dying to meet his child. They both were.

It was going to be a good new year, they could feel it.

'Merry Christmas darling.' Jack spoke, no more than a whisper, before kissing his wife's cheek and turning back outside the window and smiling contently.


	10. 10 A Happy New Year

**I thought I'd post two chapters tonight lol. I'm a little bored. Please reply still. Thanks xxx**

**New Years Day 1913**

Dear diary,

Today is the beginning of a whole new year. All of the hurt, pain and struggle of the previous year will now be forgotten. I will grieve for the rest of my life for the loss of so many lives that night the Titanic sank.

How can something so tragic, give a person something so good?

How can you be unhappy with a man I didn't love and board the most beautiful ship in the world?

Then suddenly be with a man I love on a sinking ship. God only knows. But for Jack I am thankful. He's my one and only.

I have just under two weeks left until I am to bring my child into the world. The thought of child labour frightens me to my very soul. I'm scared I'll fail, or something terrible will go wrong. But I pray every night I will give birth to a happy, healthy baby girl for Jack.

He will be the most wonderful father. I have images of him doting on his daughter and her been a little daddy's girl.

The child's room is all ready and waiting for the arrival, we're just waiting on the 20th of January now so we can meet our sweet little baby who's given me so much grieve and sleepless nights through kicking and squirming. It certainly is going to be a lively child, and certainly we'll have our hands full but it will all be worth it.

Rose Dawson.

Closing her diary, Rose Dawson hoisted herself from the bed and placed her diary back on the shelf.

She glanced at how swollen her stomach was in the standing mirror at the bottom of her bed. Just thinking about it made her sick with excitement. But still in the back of her mind, she was scared of failing. Scared something would happen or go wrong. She was so excited about the next part of her life, being a mother, but she sure would miss been pregnant. Feeling her unborn child move vigorously inside her, causing her stomach to church with butterflies. The feeling was incredible.

Downstairs, New Years cheer was continuing. Jack was playing cards with Phillip an his brother Zach over a cigarette and a beer, the children were singing and playing with their Christmas presents happily in front of the fire and their excited shrieks could be heard from upstairs, Anne was baking a cake for after dinner and Jean and Marie would be expected later.

These people weren't family, but they made occasions like this feel more special. No one had been more supportive or like a second father than Phillip. He was a very special person to both her and Jack.

After sitting down to an evening meal of chicken and potatoes, and Anne's homemade apple pie, Phillip and his family headed home leaving Jack and Rose alone.

It had been a long day of celebrations and they were both so very tired.

Sitting on the sofa in front of the warm, flickering fire, Jack held out his hands to Rose. She sat beside him and sighed contently. Leaning her head against his shoulder, he began to gently stroke her hair, something he knew she loved.

'I'm so tired.' Rose yawned.

'I know darling, its been a long day of fun.' Jack laughed. 'Those kids are certainly a handful.' Jack sighed heavily, referring to Zach's 3 sons and daughter.

'I know they are, but they're dear, pretty children. Very polite and kind. They have good manners, Jack.' Rose tried to sit up, feeling discomfort. Jack held her hand and helped her. 'God, I feel like a huge whale with my bump. I need help almost all of the time.' Rose rubbed her temple, feeling a bad headache beginning to come on. She ached everywhere, especially her breasts were very tender and sore.

'Hey, its all worth it though right. Yes you have a bump, but that doesn't make you any less beautiful in my eyes. I have to say I happen to think pregnancy is a very magical thing, and you've bloomed beautifully, not just throughout been pregnant, I mean as a woman. Gone is that spoilt, wilting flower you once was. You've become a very independent beautiful young woman, with a fiery, wild, adventurous spirit which you'll pass on to our children.' Seeing the tears well in her eyes, Jack leant forward and gently kissed her lips. Usually she was hesitant, but this time she wasn't, for it was her who deepened the kiss. Lightly, he pulled away and kissed around her face and then her neck. Rose could feel her pulse racing like she had only once before, but she knew they would have to wait before anything like that happened. They had only made love once, and they would wait until the baby was born and Rose was fully comfortable to enjoy it before they did it again.

Jack pulled Rose closer to him into a loving embrace.

'I know this year has been hard. Been honest I thought I would lose you at one point. I thought you didn't like the way we lived and would go back to Philadelphia to your mother but you didn't, you stayed.'

'I would never go back.' Rose stated sharply. 'Never, not now not ever. This is where I belong now with you and our family.'

'But what about your mother?' Jack asked, treading carefully. Knowing her hatred of this subject. 'I know she wasn't very pleasant but she's your mother, maybe if she knew she was soon to be a grandmother she would come around a bit.'

Rose released herself from Jack's embrace and sat forward. She thought carefully, would she really want her mother to be a part of her life again.

She loved her mother, even though she wasn't a very nice woman at times. But the way she had treated her at time aboard the Titanic and before it was unforgivable. Her selfishness, her care for only herself and society. She didn't have an open mind and anyone who didn't have money was trash to her.

But how would Ruth Dewitt Bukater react? To find out her daughter was alive and well? And married the 'gutter rat' she detested so much. Or the fact her grandchild was the child of two people living in downtown New York, barely earning enough to support themselves a week.

Rose thought carefully, she would still chose this path for her life no matter what. Yes society life had given her the clothes, the food, the luxury but it never bought her happiness of love. She was controlled, used and expected to sit and be pretty but Rose was one person who could never do that. This life wasn't the best, but it was enough. She had the necessities and her husband, she counted herself as lucky.

'I would like to see my mother maybe one day. To talk to her. I do hope she is alright, and comfortable. I'm sure the Hockley's would have taken care of her after I left. But not now, or in the near future. Those memories are still too fresh and painful to face again yet, I need time, more time to heal before I face any of that again.'

Jack nodded, agreeing. He held out his arm, and she leant back on him. She closed her eyes to rest them but was asleep within minutes. Her chest rose and fell gently and she muttered in her sleep and Jack could tell she was dreaming. He slowly rearranged a pillow and leant her against it, before covering her over with a blanket she had knitted for him as a Christmas gift.

He sat beside her and kissed her hand softly before placing it over her swollen stomach. A small smile appeared on Rose's sleeping face and Jack thought just how lovely she looked. He thought of drawing her, but he knew it wouldn't come to him. Since the night the Titanic sank, his gift had faded and every time he had tried to draw, he failed miserably, screwing up the paper and throwing it to the bin, irritated.

'I could try I suppose' he thought. Going to find his drawing materials, he returned a minute later and positioned himself in perfect place where he could see his wife's lovely sleeping face well enough to draw.

Sighing, he put charcoal to paper and glanced at Rose. Slowly, he started with strokes, and then lines and then he thought to add the detail.

He was surprised, just how naturally it had come to him and before he knew it, he was sketching away like he'd never stopped.


	11. 11 Their Lives Are About To Change

**thanks again to everyone who reviewed. i really love writing this i'm glad people enjoy it. i promise it gets better from here. xxx**

The early days of January 1913 passed as Jack set out for work early in a morning and returned at 6.00 sharp every evening before he would then cook dinner as Rose was too weak to stand. Her days were spent reading or writing in her diary, Anne would call around a few days a week so she wasn't lonely but she was now courting a man named Earl she had met at the park just after New Year and was always telling stories of him and his travels.

The days when Anne wasn't there were lonely for Rose. She wasn't capable of much and hated been so dependant on people. But that would change in just a few days, a little baby would be here and would need her to depend on. Her discomfort grew by the hour and it seemed so did her mood swings. She was dying to give birth just to be comfortable again and she was more anxious than ever to meet her little one.

On January the 18th, Jack left at 7.00 for work as usual. He kissed Rose goodbye and told her he loved her as he did every morning. He was growing more and more worried now, by the day about Rose. He absolutely hated leaving her, but he was only a few blocks away. He had begun to check up on her at lunch times and she was always still in bed, sleeping peacefully.

Walking to work, Jack could feel the winters chill wrap around his body, he pulled his scarf further around his neck and picked up his pace. Any day now he would be a father. He himself had to admit he didn't know the first thing about being a father, but he would just remember how good a father his own was and then he knew he would be the same. He couldn't wait to hold his little girl for the first time. Since Rose announced she was pregnant, he had a feeling it was going to be a little girl. Another little firecracker in the family. He could imagine her perfect little angel face and hair as fiery as her mothers.

Arriving at Phillips, he immediately smelt smoke from a pipe as he opened the door.

'Good morning, Jackie boy.' Phil greeted. Pouring the tea into the pot. 'Would you care for some tea lad? Warm you up on this cold damn morning?'

Jack nodded, eagerly. Rubbing his hands together to attempt to warm them before removing his coat.

'How's Rose this morning?' Phil asked, pouring the tea into a cup and stirring it gently.

Jack took a chair and waited for Phil to hand him the teapot. 'She's alright thanks. I left her in bed again. I hate leaving her Phil. Just hate it. But I know I have to support my wife and child. Its just I'm so worried about her.'

Phillip sat beside Jack, who had become to be like a son to him in the past 9 months. 'Hey lad. When Joan was expecting my three girls, she was the same. I was the same. I'd wake every morning and kiss her goodbye and my heart was ripping open. I worked on a farm a few miles away and every morning I'd walk there and back leaving behind my missus. Course when Anne was born, I stopped work for a few months, my boss was a generous bloke he gave me a few months wages in advance so I could spend time with my family.' Jack smiled, 'Wow' he took his tea and began to blow it gently and then sipped it feeling the liquid warm his insides.

'Has it sunk it yet lad?' Phil asked, offering Jack a cigarette. He refused, he had become used to not smoking recently due to Rose's pregnancy.

'Has what sunk in?' Jack asked.

'That you're gonna' be a daddy?' Phil said with excitement in his voice.

'It has. But I'm just scared of the next part. What if I fail? What If I cant handle it well?' Jack voiced his worried for the first time.

'Hey when Joan was pregnant with Anne, here's a little secret lad. I was twenty and she was 19 and she fell pregnant we'd only been courting for a few months. Her dad found out and made us marry at once, I mean yeah I liked this girl, she was a cracker, long black hair, big green eyes and very pale skin but man did all the men fall at her feet. When she picked me I nearly died. She was a stunner. But I was a rogue, lad. I didn't want a kid or to be married. I thought why should I marry this girl when I could be out at bars drinking and gambling or courting a few more women. I didn't want no baby. But you know what? I respected her, and I married her. I grew to love her bit by bit. I worked and supported her and when she went into labour I panicked. I nearly did a runner. I went to a bar got steaming drunk and then fell asleep on a shop door and woke up stinking like a brewery. So I thought to myself 'you know lad' you're a father now. So I went home, had a wash and made myself walk into the bedroom where my wife and child was. Joan was asleep, poor thing exhausted it was a long labour. But in the corner in a little crib was my little Anne, 6lbs 6oz with a head of hair at black as her mothers. I heard her gargling and throwing her tiny fist in the hair, so I bent down to pick her up and I did. At that moment, she opened her eyes and her little fingers squeezed my thumb so tight, and at that moment it all fell into place. I was a daddy, my little girl needed me. Just like yours needs you.'

Phil slapped Jack on the back.

'Its hard lad. Very hard. The long hours and sleepless nights. But its worth it, because I watched my Anne grow into the fine young woman she is now. I don't regret marrying my Joan, I never will. God rest her soul. If she was here now she's be fussing over you like a rash. But you and Rose, you're family now. I always wanted a son and I got one and another daughter in the process. You just do right by Rose and your baby and you wont fail. I swear.'

Phil left the room, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

Jack didn't know any of the stuff Phil had told him before now. It made him realise how everything does seem to fall into place. He knew it would be a hard slog for him and Rose but they'd make it.

One day, he'd love to take Rose out to Santa Monica and to the pier. It was still his dream. It seemed far away at first but it was getting closer and closer now.

The early morning sunlight poured through the curtains of the Dawson house. Rose yawned and stretched out before pulling herself out of bed. She made the decision to stay in her nightclothes today, maybe she would be more comfortable. Walking to her vanity unit, she brushed her copper hair softly and left it to hang below her shoulders. It was two days now before she was due to give birth and the anticipation was more than ever. She hated that Jack was leaving her through the day and she was terrified of going into labour on her own, but it had to be done. Marie was due to call around that afternoon to bring Rose some teacakes she had baked the day before especially for her. One of the things Rose missed was baking and cooking, it was something she was proud of learning herself.

At around midday, the door opened and Marie's happy face came waltzing in. She'd had her very long mousy brown hair chopped to shoulder length and Rose had to admit she looked better for it. Marie was just like her father down to a tee. The eyes, the nose and face shape and hair. Even the way she laughed. But her mouth she guessed was from her mother.

Marie set the teacakes down on the counter, before reaching over to give Rose a hug.

Offering Rose a teacake, she took one.

'So how're you today Rosie?' Marie asked. Settling herself on the sofa.

'I'm fine.' Rose replied flatly. 'Sorry about the nightdress.' Rose indicated to the nightdress she was wearing and apologized.

'Its fine honey. I understand. How's the teacakes.' Marie questioned. She loved hearing Rose's views on her cooking. It was something they both had in common.

'Delicious.' Rose replied with a mouthful. She grinned slightly. 'Its so nice to taste something so good. I haven't eaten anything this tasty in weeks.'

Jack did most of the cooking around the house lately and to be honest he wasn't the best cook. Simple things he could handle, but the main evening dinner was sometimes either under or over cooked. Sometimes even burnt. But it was something they laughed about.

Finishing off her teacake, Rose reached out her hand to Marie to help her up from the sofa. On doing this she felt a sudden burst inside of her and a wetness between her legs. Then reality sunk in. Her waters have broken.

'Marie. Marie oh god.' Rose panicked. Not now. She was alone. She needed Jack here.

'What's wrong Rose?' Marie gasped. Seeing her fright.

'My waters just broke, Marie. Oh God Jack.' The room began to spin as she panicked more.

'No, no. Sit down.' Marie attempted to calm her. 'Now you sit down and I will run and get Jack and then I'll return here with the doctor. Alright? I'll run now and get Jack.' Marie yelled, grabbing her coat. Rose nodded absentmindedly attempting to take in all of this information. 'Hurry' she uttered as Marie slammed the door in a rush.

At work, Jack was just finishing up before lunch. Business had been slow today but he sure was ready for a sandwich. He could hear a woman's voice shouting his name in the distance. Thinking he was hearing things he carried on humming to himself. He sure was worried about Rose though. He heard the shout again, this time plainer. Glancing behind him he saw Marie running towards him. His stomach knotted.

'Jack…' She shouted. So out of breathe she could barely speak.

'What is it Marie?' Jack questioned hurryingly. Marie panted vigorously. 'What is it?' Jack asked sharper this time, grabbing her coat.

'Rose…' She managed. 'Labour...Her waters…broken.'

That was all Jack needed to know, as soon as he heard those words he began to sprint straight away in the direction of his home.

'I'll fetch the doctor…' Marie shouted after him.

Upon reaching home, Jack was so out of breath but didn't care. He needed to get to Rose. He needed to see her, to soothe her. To help her through this.

He rammed the gate open and ran through it. Upon reaching the door, he stopped for a few moments, to take all of this in. He slowly opened the door and saw Rose who immediately reached her arms out to him. Their lives were about to change forever.


	12. 12 Complete

**thanks so much for all the replies. i love writing this story. i have actually written the whole thing and its like fifty chapters long so i really hope you continue to like it. sorry this is so short i couldnt really do much else with the chapter. please let me know what u think xxx**

Another pain ripped through Rose's abdomen. It had been 6 hours since she went into labour and still she hadn't give birth yet.

'Soon' is all the doctor would keep saying. Rose would curse him every time. The pain was unbearable. Her nightdress was soaked with sweat and the doctor wouldn't let Jack into the bedroom where she would give birth until Rose had yelled at him to do so. So now Jack, sat beside Rose. Dabbing her soaking forehead with a cold damp cloth. He wish he could take away her pain, just to go through pain himself for her but he knew he couldn't so all he could do was attempt to soothe her.

She gripped his hand every time another pain ripped through her. The doctor sat downstairs drinking tea and playing cards with Phillip and would check on her hourly. The nurse would sit outside and would come if needed. It was like a social event not the birth of his child. He felt like just delivering the baby himself, he just wanted it all to be over and for his child to be laid in his arms.

The labour was gruelling for them both. Jack had yelled at the doctor more than once to hurry it along but he knew there was nothing no one could do but wait and let nature take its course.

His anticipation grew more with the passing hours, he wanted to just take away all of Rose's pain and he could not wait to meet his child.

Seven hours later after thirteen hard and gruelling hours of labour, Rose pushed their little girl into the world. At 1.03am, weighing 6lbs 11oz, their daughter was finally here. The nurse took her from the doctor to clean her up and wrapped her in several pink blankets. She then handed her to Rose, who was crying hysterically with tears of happiness. As soon as she laid eyes on the beautiful baby in her arms at that moment she knew all of the pain, the discomfort and the bleeding was worth it.

Jack smiled through his bleary eyes, he too was weeping. He looked at his daughter. Just minutes old, with her strawberry blond curls and big beautiful blue eyes she was going to be a little firecracker. Her mouth opened and she wailed loudly. This amused Jack.

'Well looks like things aren't going to be quiet around here anymore.' Rose smiled.

'Would you like to hold her?' Rose asked quietly. Carefully moving the blanket from around her daughters face. She knew how much her husband had wanted a daughter.

'Yes' Jack answered. Rose carefully handed the bundle to her husband, who peered at his daughter.

'Wow' he gasped in awe. 'She's so perfect.'

Jack could feel his body just melt around her. She laid in his strong arms, protected forever.

Positioning herself in a more comfortable position, Rose nodded. ' I know' she whispered. 'She's so amazingly perfect.'

'She's all you, you know. She looks just like you. She's gorgeous.' Jack whispered. He knew his daughter was drifting off to sleep. She yawned and waved her fist in the air before settling back down.

'So what are we going to call her?' Jack asked, when Rose didn't answer him before. Glancing up, he knew why. She was asleep. He smiled happily. He was so proud of her. After thirteen hours of pain, she still looked amazing. There was a saying that a woman looked her best after giving birth and it was true with Rose.

He felt the blanket move again and his daughter moved in her pink blanket, a small cry escaped her tiny lips as she opened her pretty little eyes.

'Hello…' Jack whispered, lovingly. He ever so gently stroked his daughters pink cheeks and she waved her hand again in the air. He held his thumb out and suddenly she wrapped her tiny chubby hand around his fist ever so tightly. It was then he knew. It sunk in. Everything was clear. Just like it did with Phillip. He was a daddy and she was his child.

She closed her eyes once more and began to drift off to sleep again. His eyes scanned her little face, she certainly was going to be a little heartbreaker when she was older.

'I love you.' Jack whispered to his daughter before glancing up at a sleeping Rose.

His family was now complete.


	13. 13 I Want To Go Home

**thanks for the replies. i hope you like this part. they do get longer after the next few chapters. thanks to everyone who still likes this story. xxx**

Jack and Rose decided to call their newborn Megan Louise Dawson. Meggie for short. It was a name they had discussed during Rose's pregnancy.

Little Meggie certainly was a handful. She was a right little screamer but she was loved by her parents dearly.

Daily, both Jack and Rose thanked God for this precious gift they had created together. This miracle.

Jack didn't return to work right away. Phillip handed him a package days after Meggie was born, when he opened it he found six months wages in advance. He couldn't thank him enough. 'Its nothing.' Phillip would reply not wanting the situation to become sentimental by any means, he had never been one for showing emotion properly, it had always made him feel uncomfortable for some reason. Phillip had been like a father to Jack, he loved him dearly, as a friend and a father figure and he wanted Meggie to grow with him around as a grandfather.

With the money which Phillip had given him in advance, Jack had decided to suggest to Rose to take a little trip. To Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. It was no Santa Monica, but he would love Rose to see where he grew up but he had no plans to move back there, it held too many memories. After six long years away, Jack decided that maybe it was time to go back there. See what changed and what hasn't. Maybe even visit his parents graves if he could pluck up the courage to do it. It was hard when his parents died. He had no other family, they all lived out in Colorado and it was his uncle who lived there but by marriage not blood.

He had felt alone in the world, he felt like he was the only person in the world. Trapped in a small town which held no meaning to him anymore. Before his parents deaths, he was sure he would have settled there and married and raised his children there but now

Meggie was three months old now and old enough to travel even though he didn't like the idea of it. Even though he didn't want to leave his child here, he felt this was something he had to do.

He now felt old enough to deal with the grief and to face this head on. He was tired of running away from his problems, he knew there would come a time he would have to face the past and the time was now here.

Today Rose was out shopping with Jean and Anne for dresses for the upcoming summer, so Jack thought maybe they could take the trip then. It would be nice to get away from things around here. He loved New York but it never really felt like home. He was still a drifter at heart but with little Meggie now he knew that wouldn't be happening for a very long time.

His daughters gargles disturbed him from his thoughts. Dressed in a crisp white shirt and black pants, Jack placed an apron around his waist and begin to peel some potatoes, he knew Rose wasn't keen on him cooking but he made the effort.

Meggie gargled again, dropping his knife and potatoes on the counter, Jack wondered over to his daughters crib. She gazed up at him puzzlingly with those big light blue eyes. Laughing to himself, he reached down and picked her up. Dressed in a pretty white dress with bows, she began to wave her fists around in the air.

'You little adventurer aren't you?' Jack laughed to himself. She wanted to see everything. He gently began to tickle his daughters belly as she began to giggle hysterically. He loved that sound, of his daughter so happy. He tickled her again this time she began to kick her legs about as she giggled more.

At that moment, Rose emerged through the door. She looked pretty today, she was wearing a light yellow dress which highlighted her new curvy post baby body. She had chopped her hair weeks before to just above her shoulders, but she still was as attractive as ever.

'Good day shopping?' Jack questioned. Placing Meggie back in her crib leaving her to gurgle to herself.

'Yes. It was what I needed some time away, just the girls and me. I like the time away sometimes.' Rose eyed the bowl on the counter suspiciously. 'Are you cooking?' She laughed.

Jack knew he was in trouble now, as she laughed before kissing his nose lightly. The thing that Rose just said about liking to get away really made Jack think about bringing up the point of going to Wisconsin earlier.

'Hey Rose?' Jack asked. Rose heard his tone of voice and how serious it was compared to the playfulness minutes before.

'What's wrong darling?'

Jack pulled Rose to sit beside him on the sofa.

'You know we've talked about going away sometime? Maybe to Santa Monica? Or to see your mother one day?' Jack asked, slowly. Not knowing what her response would be.

'Yeah'

'Well maybe we could go in the next few months. Just me and you.' Rose stood immediately.

'What about Megan? We cant just go gallivanting off now Jack we have a responsibility, we have a child.' Rose fumed. How irresponsible could he get?

'I know, I know.' Jack tried to calm her. 'Anne has promised to look after her just for a few weeks. Its just…I'd really love to show you where I called home.' Jack sighed.

'What do you mean?' Rose was puzzled. Home? He was home.

'I'd love to take you to Chippewa Falls, show you where I grew up. I'd like you to visit my parents graves with me. I just don't have the strength to do it alone. We have the money right now, I want to go while we can. ' Tearing pricked in Jacks eyes and Rose could see how much this meant to him. She would love to have gone but they had a baby now.

'I cant just expect Anne to have Meggie for a few weeks, its not fair.' Rose sighed.

'But she offered.' Jack stated. He had been telling Anne that afternoon about how he had wanted to go back to Wisconsin but now they had Megan and it would be impossible to travel with a baby. Anne had seen how much Jack had wanted to go and had offered to look after Meggie while they were away.

'She did?'

'Yes'


	14. 14 Jack's Journey

**Thanks for the lovely reviews once again. The chapters are now longer and more interesting. I know someone said I should have made Jack and Rose take their daughter with them but storywise I had to leave her at home :) Hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**

_April 1st 1913_

_Dear diary,_

_Yesterday Jack and I arrived at Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. This isn't how I imagined it at all. Its so picturesque. I can imagine Jack as a young boy running around this town._

_We are staying at the Country Inn. It's a very small and quaint hotel. The owners are a nice old couple and according to Jack they ran the hotel when he was a young boy._

_Jack is very happy but uneasy about been back here._

_I suspect the memories are killing him. He told me all about his parents on the way here and I would have loved to have met them. They sounded like such good hearted people. It's heartbreaking he has to live without his parents._

_Jack is such a good man and he doesn't deserve to suffer the grief._

_I miss my father dearly. I think of him daily. He would have loved Megan, she is such a beautiful child._

_I miss my daughter terribly but I am glad to be here in Wisconsin. I think back to the night when Jack saved me from jumping overboard, almost a year ago to the day. I think about when he told me he was from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. That he was ice fishing when he was a child with his father. I can honestly say I would never have imagined me here a year on. Never would I have thought in my wildest of dreams I would even be here in Jack's hometown, never mind would I have married him or given birth to his child._

_When I saw him there that night, this crazy man telling me he would be prepared to jump overboard if I had decided to I thought he was bluffing._

_This obviously poor steerage boy who was telling me what to do. I had immediately remembered my place in society and had told him in so many words to leave me alone but he had proceeded to convince me to not jump overboard._

_I didn't dislike him, I had a feeling he was someone special in his own way. But I knew he wasn't special to me. I thought he never would become a large role in my life. I thought I would never speak to him again._

_That night I didn't have feelings for him, feel attracted to him in any way or think of him in a romantic way but I did know I would like to get to know him._

_It wasn't until the evening of April the 13th after Jack had walked me back to my stateroom when I had begun to feel things stirring inside me. I admired the man, I wanted to live like him. He had the life I had always wanted._

_I had come to find him an interesting, caring, gentle person and of course he was very handsome in a very innocent way. He still is._

_That night we had gazed at the stars and I am not afraid to admit I was curious as to what it would have been like for him to kiss me, just for a split second. What it would feel like to be kissed by this beautiful man. What it would feel like for him to have the same attraction which I strongly felt for him._

_When Jack had told me the next day he was worried about my safety and my life in first class I had been stunned and overwhelmed but I was scared. Cal and my mother had sworn me away from Jack and I felt guilty for disobeying their orders but I also felt drawn to Jack for some strange reason. It was forbidden and I think part of me liked the fun. I had not done an adventurous thing in my life so sneaking away with Jack meant I felt free and safe. I felt like a young girl of my age should do, not with this burden of marriage to a man I didn't love upon my shoulders._

_As of now, I cannot simply begin to express the love I feel for my husband. Words could not begin to describe my feelings. As for my daughter, the product of our love, she is an absolute treasure. I look into her eyes and see my husband and every time I do I could weep tears of happiness._

_As for tomorrow, I will meet one of Jacks friends from his childhood which will be nice. I have heard a lot about him._

_Rose Dawson_

_Chippewa Falls, WI_

The Country Inn was one of two only hotels in Chippewa County. It was a very small place but homely. It was a farming county with horse and carriages passing carrying hay every now and again. The roads were long, dirty and dusty with tracks imprinted into the dust. The roads were very long and stretched for what seemed like eternity.

The few people who Rose had met in the small amount of time she had been in Chippewa Falls were very friendly and the few who knew Jack from his childhood each told their tales of how much of a terror he was as a child. Most of the time the residents were very surprised to see the face of Jack Dawson in town again, they had expected to never see him again. They thought he would never return to these parts again especially with a wife in tow.

People still talked about his parents and their deaths, it just went to show what the people around these parts were like. They liked to gossip. Their stares were still filled with sympathy and judgement for him and he didn't like person in particular was happy to see Jack, Alfie Burton, an attractive, tall, dark man with large brown eyes, was ecstatic to see Jack again. His childhood best friend.

From the ages of five to fifteen they were inseparable until Jack had left in the summer of 1907.

They'd have a very happy childhood, mucking around together, playing football and fishing down by the river.

When Jack had begun to show a very good talent for drawing when he was just ten, it was Alfie who'd encouraged him to follow him dreams. Which was exactly what young Jack did when his parents had died in a house fire in the July of 1907, leaving him devastated.

Jack was then just a fifteen year old boy, but he decided to set out on a journey he would never forget. A journey to chase his dreams.

Packing the necessities in a small backpack, he had left there not planning to look back.

First he had ridden the railroad and headed to Mona Ray where he worked on a squid boat, he moved on from there after just two months and went out west to Santa Monica. He had managed to sell a few sketches to help him with money for a few weeks.

He had heard stories and seen pictures of Santa Monica's beauty and atmosphere but now he was here, from an artists eye it was unbelievable.

The place was so alive with the funfair, the rollercoaster which he rode so many times he actually made himself ill, but he didn't care. This was the life he had always wanted for himself.

He would ride horses on the beach and drink the cheap beer from the pub near the pier. Before he'd head out onto the pier and just gaze out to sea for hours at a time, just taking the scenery and the sea air. It was beautiful. He had always wanted to go out to sea, but he'd never even been on a ship. Perhaps it would be yet another one of his goals to achieve whilst making each day count. It was his motto and way of life since his parents passed away suddenly at a young age.

After seven months in Santa Monica, he found his grief eased gradually. He was no longer in pain and blaming himself for his parents death and he found he didn't miss the place he once called his only home at all.

In February of 1908, sixteen year old Jack headed to Los Angeles and then Hollywood. There was always talk of how Hollywood was becoming the big city for the silent movies and its stars. So packing up his few belongings once again, Jack headed to Hollywood.

With its beaming lights and electric atmosphere, Hollywood certainly was all about the stars.

Jack even saw his first nickelodeon whilst in Hollywood. He saw a high class man kissing the hand of a very beautiful young woman and it would amuse him for years to come.

Jack was in awe of everything around him, although he didn't see any stars of the moving pictures.

In June of 1908, Jack decided to head to Europe, when he'd saved enough money for a third class ticket aboard a ship. This again was another dream of Jack's, just lazing on deck gazing at the stars, taking in the beautiful sea air and the unfamiliar surroundings. He had sketched people on deck and some had paid him but as for others he had refused to accept any money. He had always loved the sound of running water and the gushing, probably from the lake nearby his house in Chippewa Falls.

First he headed to Greece , explored Athens and the very ancient buildings. The world was a very inspiring place to Jack. He filled sketchbook after sketchbook with drawings of subjects and people he took an interest in.

Art was his first and foremost love and he thought that would never change. Money was tight and he could rarely scrape together enough money for a proper lunch or dinner.

Talk was that art was really beginning to bloom over in Paris. Jack had planned to head there someday, maybe make more money and become a famous artist someday.

Italy was Jack's next stop in Europe.

Upon arriving, he felt at home at once. He really loved it there. He even found himself a steady job as a waiter at a small downtown café, working for an Italian family named the Di Rossi's.

They weren't the richest family, but the welcomed him with open arms, the whole family had never met an American before.

Mr Di Rossi was the head of the household. He ruled his family with an iron rod and his three children couldn't get away with anything.

His wife Penelope Rossi was a very attractive woman, with a long mane of thick black hair, chocolate brown eyes and olive skin, which all of her three children had inherited.

Stefan was twenty and he too worked at the café with his father and brother. Fabrizio was the middle child and had just left school and had begun to work at the café too. He and Jack were around the same age and found they both had a love of art and travelling. They became very good friends in the year which Jack stayed with the Di Rossi's. When Fabrizio's father died suddenly of a heart attack, it was his grieving family which took Jack in and gave him a bed to sleep and good evening meal.

Fabrizio's younger sister Selma was just sixteen, she was a pretty little thing and took a very early interest in Jack.

When he wasn't at work, Selma would hang out with him and Fabrizio and when then sometimes they would hang out alone. Selma would beg him to draw portraits of her and she would giggle and squeal with excitement when he presented the finished sketch to her.

On Jack's eighteenth birthday, he shared his first ever kiss with Selma when they had taken a walk in the late evening. His heart had pounded and he had stuttered nervously afterwards. He grew fond of Selma but they both knew they couldn't court because of her family, if they found out he'd be a dead man, and beside she's always known of his dreams to visit Paris from the first day they met.

So after stealing a few more kisses, Jack decided it was time to move on to Paris in May of 1910, with his best friend Fabrizio in tow.

Leaving Selma behind had been a little harder than he had expected. He had feelings which he had never felt before. Selma had wept when he had kissed her goodbye.

Fabrizio kissed his ma and siblings goodbye as he and Jack headed into the horizon yet again, but this time he was not alone, he had company.

The two shared a passion for adventure and Fabrizio's dream was to travel to America and become a millionaire. Whereas Jacks dream lied in Paris, the art capital of the world. And now finally he was finally going there.

To his disappointment, all the French seemed to only take an interest in dottism and cubism, but Jack felt this type of art just had no heart in it. Whereas Jack drew from the heart. For him it was all about living on the streets and putting the amazing city on paper.

Not many people took an interest in Jack's art except a man in the local bar who offered a few times a generous amount for a portrait of himself and a very lovely woman named Amelie.

She was undeniably pretty, with long poker straight black hair and light brown eyes. She spoke fluently in French, knowing very little English. Her dresses were always very low cut showing an ample cleavage, she was obviously a very sensual woman despite only having one leg.

The man had always paid Jack very good money to not say anything about him sketching them but never told Jack why but he didn't care he did as he was paid to do it put food on the table and shelter for a few nights.

One night when Jack had drank a few beers, Amelie offered Jack money to draw her. He agreed.

Upon arriving at the place he she called home. He noticed more attractive, sensual and provocatively dressed woman. Amelie lead Jack to her chambers, where she sat him down and slowly peeled her clothes off and begged for him to draw her naked. Jack at that point had never seen a woman fully naked and found himself feeling things he'd never felt before.

He agreed, blushing every time his eyes laid on the most intimate parts of her body. Upon finishing, she took a seat beside him and gently but unexpectedly kissed his lips. She took his hand in hers and gently brushed her lips against his knuckles sending tingles all the way through his body and causing things to stir he didn't know how to control. She lowered his hand and guided it to her bare breast before leaning forth and kissing him again.

Feeling flustered, Jack pulled away and shyly excused himself whilst stuttering. After that night, Amelie made several more attempts to get Jack into bed. He was a very handsome young man and she was very sexually attracted to him.

But he was always a gentleman and had politely refused each time. Although he did find she had very beautiful hands and could draw them endlessly, he had quite a few sketched he'd planned to keep for memory of Amelie and her hands. She was a very attractive woman but Jack had plans to move on soon.

Paris had done wonders for Jack and his Italian friend Fabrizio.

They had grown to become very good friends during their time in Paris.

The best experience by far for Jack was seeing his favourite artist Monet through a keyhole. It had made him the happiest he'd even been that day.

In January of 1912, Jack had been taking a break from sketching in a park in the upper class side of Paris. He didn't really like to come this way much, but he had dressed in the best clothes he owned and walked to the park. He needed the money as his was planning on leaving France soon, maybe for England.

Lighting a cigarette, Jack rested back against the bench he was sat on. The afternoon sun was strong and warm. It was dead this time of day, usually everyone was eating their dinner.

Taking another puff from his cigarette, Jack heard a very loud slam of a door. Standing immediately, he saw a very well dressed lady in a lilac tea dress run from a hotel building with fiery copper curls. This lady looked like an angel. She ran, obviously crying.

For just a moment, Jack thought of following her to see if she was alright but a dark haired man dressed formally in an obviously expensive tuxedo followed her.

Picking up his art supplies, Jack immediately left the park. Wondering what on earth could be troubling the pretty redhead.

At the end of March 1912, Jack and Fabrizio had decided to move onto England.

He'd heard many good things about Britain, they attractions, the culture, the people.

London was one of the places he'd planned to visit. After saving up enough money to ride the train from Paris to London, Jack and Fabrizio packed up their belongings yet again and set out for the horizon once again.

Upon arriving in London, Jack had noticed a drastic change in the weather. The rain had poured down horridly until well into March when British springtime had began.

London had many famous sights including the Westminster Abbey where royal and rich people were usually married. Buckingham Palace, was a very large house where the royals lived. Big Ben, the huge clock which looked over the Houses of Parliament and the River Thames.

Jack would wake each morning from beneath the bridge he called his bed during the time he had been there and wonder around the streets endlessly. It was very different from America, the littlest thing inspired him. Each building, place and person was steeped in culture and history.

Towards the end of March 1912, the newspapers were going crazy about the new ocean liner the Titanic. It was the biggest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history. It was to set sail for New York on April the 10th and from the pictures Jack saw in the newspapers, it certainly was a beauty.

Fabrizio had joked that's the ship he would sail to America on before becoming a millionaire.

England was a good experience for Jack, he learned a fair few things and met a few nice people. But he knew he could never settle there, he never felt at home.

Jack often pondered his next move. Spain? Egypt? Holland? All of the places appealed to him, he just didn't have the money to survive on in London, let alone move on again.

London was a place mostly for rich people, Jack decided to move further south on the 5th of April 1912, to Southampton.

He and Fabrizio had decided to watch the Titanic as she would set off for her maiden voyage.

Jack couldn't wait. This day for sure he knew would go down in history.

Southampton was a little less cultured than London.

The English weather continued to be pleasant through early April.

Fabrizio and Jack found shelter under a small bridge near a river, where they would wash each morning and evening. Their money was tighter than ever but life was good. He loved waking up in the morning even though it was a cold hard floor. He loved not knowing what was to happen that day, or who he would meet or what was lined up. He loved the mystery of life and he wondered what card he would get dealt next.

Jack took life as it come at it. He didn't plan, he just wondered and drifted. It had been a hard five long years since his parents died.

Five years? It was just five years ago, Jack Dawson was just a young boy with a dream and now here he was in England of all places about to watch history go down as the biggest ocean liner in the world was about to set sail.

On the morning of April 10th, 1912, Jack and Fabrizio had woken up around 8 and washed before heading to the docks. People were already gathered around the docks edge. The Titanic in all her glory, stood proudly in the harbour. She certainly was beautiful. Jack could see now what all of the fuss was about. All the months of anticipation, the papers had made her sound fantastic and here she was larger than life and she was better than the press made her sound.

Settling in a small pub near the docks, Jack and Fabrizio found a spot near a window to sit with two Swedish men. After nodding their heads in acknowledgement, Jack immediately pulled out his sketchbook and began to draw her. The Swedish men were playing poker over a beer, Fabrizio joined in their play and minutes later so did Jack. The drawing he was so engrossed in was suddenly forgotten. The Swedes certainly were passionate players as they bet their third class Titanic tickets in the game. Jack also bet everything he had: five pounds and a few small pieces of French and Italian change.

Fabrizio had been mad, muttering Italian swear words but Jack laughed at him, he was confident he was to win those tickets. He was feeling lucky today, like it was to be the beginning of something new and amazing. But what if he did have the chance to go home? Jack worried slightly. Could he face Wisconsin again after five long years?

No he couldn't. There was always New York, theatres were always hiring artists to draw posters for plays. Maybe he could do that for a while?

Jacks thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping of a Renault car outside the window. Looking at the time on the pocket watch in the middle of the table, it was twenty to twelve. He watched the Renault car pull further into the docks and then stopped, a well dressed male chauffeur opened the door to the backseat of the Renault and held his hand out stiffly to a woman who took it gracefully and pulled herself out of the car. As she lifted her head, Jack thought he recognised her. But then he shook his head. She was obviously a very rich woman with the look of her clothes and the was she looked at wonder the ship was so calmly and as though it was just scrap of metal.

Jack then lit a cigarette and turned his attention back to his game of poker.

Minutes later, a smile appeared on Jacks face. He had a full house. Fabrizio revealed his cards, nothing. The two Swedes revealed theirs. Oh shit! Two pairs.

'I'm sorry Fabrizio' Jack turned to his friend, whose face fell. He began to mumble something madly in Italian.

'I'm sorry you're not going to see your ma again for a long time' Jack spoke over Fabrizio. His face had a confused look. 'Because we're going to America. Full house boys.' Jack whooped, happily as Fabrizio began to collect all of their winnings and scrape them into his backpack.

Olaf stood and looked at Jack with contempt. He would be taking their tickets to board Titanic. He grabbed Jack roughly by the scruff of his neck and thought a moment about hitting him. Jack squinted his eyes, expecting a huge thump until Olaf turned his attention to his brother and knocked him from his chair.

Jack laughed before helping Fabrizio collect up their winnings. 'I'm going home' Was all Jack repeated out loud. After five years he would return home on the Titanic. Luck was in for him.

The pub keeper reminded them the Titanic was due to leave in five minutes.

Grabbing their backpacks they ran for the gangway of the Titanic, making it just in time. Boarding the ship, Jack thought of just how lucky they were. If they could win tickets who knows that else luck may bring him when he returned home. Or even aboard the ship.


	15. 15 Goodbye To The Past

**Thanks for your replies again, it makes me smilee :D hope you continue to like it.**

After dining with Alfie Burton and his family the night before. Jack and Rose had stayed at the Country Inn.

It was a very homely hotel, not very small but not the largest hotel she's stayed in.

The rooms were average size, with a double bed, a wardrobe and washing facilities. The price of the room per night was not so much, meaning Jack and Rose could stay there for a while longer before their money was to become tight.

Rose woke around midday and stretched her arms out before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She found the space in bed beside her empty and she raised her head quickly, as she did a pain struck her head at once.

'Oh my' she sighed. Carefully sitting up. She certainly had drunk a lot of wine the night before. Alfie had insisted on celebrating his old best friends return and Rose had not drank for almost a year, so she took full advantage of the celebrations and ended up slightly more merry than she should have been. But she had the best time, hearing stories from Jacks childhood. Alfie even showed her a few pictures of he and Jack when they were children and they shared jokes over Jacks very chubby cheeks as a toddler.

Rose felt as though this was a place she could belong. It was a perfect place to raise a family. Pretty and picturesque. She could imagine Meggie in a few years time as a toddler, learning to ride her bike, or her father taking her fishing. But Rose had remembered what Jack had told her the night she had almost jumped off the Titanic about his father taking him ice fishing when he was a child and he fell through the thin ice. Rose too had felt the cold waters of the north Atlantic and she wasn't about to let her child near ice ever.

Jack had other ideas and she knew it. He had made it perfectly clear that he had no plans or reasons to stay in these parts longer than necessary. Rose had been a little sad at this, but this was the beginning of her journey. The journey her and Jack had embarked on almost a year ago.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have pictured herself here; a small farming county and actually loving it.

Suddenly the door opened and Jack emerged soaking wet. Shaking his hair he ran his fingers through it before taking off his jacket and hanging it over a chair.

'Good morning.' Jack greeted with a huge smile. 'I ran out for breakfast. You slept past eleven and breakfast was closed downstairs.'

Jack offered the white bag. Rose took it hungrily.

'Its only a few donuts. All I could find in walking distance. Its pouring it down out there.' Jack shivered and immediately, Rose threw the duvet cover around him, with a mouthful of breakfast.

This was an instinct lately, especially with her daughter. If Rose was cold, she would wrap her daughter in more blankets. The cold was something she would hate for the rest of her life.

When breakfast was finished, Rose dried Jacks hair with the towel the hotel provided. Her stomach was in knots, for she knew what day it was today.

The day Jack would visit his parents graves. He'd been very quiet all morning, almost not speaking at all.

Last night had been fun and all. But this was the real reason Jack had come here. To say goodbye to the past.

Jack had lied to Rose that morning about breakfast. He'd actually been up to see the remains of the old Dawson house.

It was about half a mile up the road and Jack had trudged all the way there. He hated lying to his wife, but it was something he'd had to do alone. To come here for possibly the last time so he could put everything to rest.

The old Dawson place still half stood. Just the parts the fire destroyed were no longer in existence. His parents bedroom had been the main hit for the flames, a cigarette had been left alight in the downstairs living room.

He had been out that night with Alfie. It had been a school night but he hadn't cared. He was a careless teenager. His parents loved him more than anything and were very protective.

His father wasn't a very strict man, he just did the best by his child and wife by providing. Jack had been particularly close to his mother, he was even teased at school about been a 'moms boy' but he hadn't cared.

The rain began to beat down heavier and Jack thought he had better get home to Rose and bring her breakfast. He had said a short prayer and left, for good.

Entering the cemetery, memories of the six years before him came flooding back to him. It was all so overwhelming. He could remember the first and only night he had visited here, when his parents had just been laid to rest. With a bottle of whisky, he'd sat and drank for hours getting very drunk. For the first time in his young life. He'd woken up laid beside his parents graves, shivering the next morning with the worst headache he'd ever felt - his first hangover.

It was then at that exact moment he had realised that he had to leave town. If not his life would be wasted in this small town he once loved and called home.

Rose hand gently squeezing his brought him back to reality.

The churchyard loomed ahead, he knew where the grave was, but his feet dragged heavily as if he was unsure of what he was doing and if it was even the right thing.

It was Rose who'd persuaded him to do this, to come here today. To make peace with the past. Maybe she was right, if he could deal with this then maybe they could put all of their past behind them, the Titanic, Cal, Ruth, his parents, Tommy and Fabrizio. If he could make peace with the past, lay all of the ghosts to rest once and for all then he could get on with the new life he has.

The life he has with his beautiful and loving wife Rose and the life they had created out of their love, their baby daughter Meggie.

Meggie, oh how his parents would have loved her. They would have spoilt her rotten. The apple of their eyes. And Rose, the generous and warm hearted person she is, they most certainly would have approved and welcomed her with open arms and treating her like the daughter they never had.

Upon reaching the grave, Jack already had tears threatening to fall. Clutching the white lilies he'd brought with him, he slowly let go of Rose's hand and hesitantly knelt beside their grave.

'Irene and Noah Dawson.

11th July 1907.

Loving parents.

May they rest in peace.'

The scent of the white lilies filled Jack's nostrils. Just then the tears began to flow freely from his bleary eyes. He could almost see his mother now. Her long blonde curls tight in a bun, her smile so bright as it always was. She saw no wrong in anyone.

Jack dropped his lilies on the grave, before leaning forward, placing his head in his hands and letting out the most heart wrenching sob Rose had ever heard escape his lips.

She immediately picked up her skirts and knelt beside him, hesitantly she placed her right hand on his back , to let him know she was there for support.

He shunned her and she removed her hand from his back.

She knew just how much he was grieving now.

Rose herself had brought two soft yellow roses and placed them beside Jacks lilies. She then rose to her feet and watched her heartbroken husband grief for the parents he lost so long ago.

She wished she could do something to help him. Just as she was about to ask, Jack removed his hands from his face and began to speak.

'Mom, Dad. Its me, Jack. I'm sorry its taken me so long to come home. But I'm here now, but not for long. You're both grandparents. You have a baby granddaughter, Meggie. My God you would have loved her….'

Rose felt tears prick in her eyes, she would give anything for Jack's parents to have seen darling Meggie.

Slowly and unsteadily, Jack rose to his feet. Shaking he took Rose's hand in his.

'This is Rose, Ma. My wife, my one and only. Isn't she pretty?' Rose smiled through her tears and she gazed at her husbands face and saw nothing but grief.

'Who ever thought I'd settle down eh Ma? Who thought I'd be tamed?'

Rose smiled widely. Remembering Alfie saying he was a wild teenager, girls never interested him.

'I don't think I'll ever come back here again. Its too painful. So this is my final goodbye. I love you both so much, you're in my heart until the day we meet again. These flowers may die but your memory won't. I know that you'll always be with me. Goodbye…'

On that note, Jack immediately turned and quickly paced from the cemetery. Rose could feel the lump in her throat as she followed him.

Jack barely spoke on the way home until they reached the hotel. He embraced his wife and more tears fell from his beautiful blue eyes.

'I don't want to come here again, Rose. Never.'

Jacks voice cracked. Rose nodded, she understood his reasons.

'You have friends here, Jack. People love you here.'

'No Rose, this isn't home anymore. Not for a long time. I was an orphan for five years and then I found you, my Rose. You're my family now. You, me and Meggie and any other children we have in years to come.'

Rose choked back even more tears, wiping her face on her handkerchief. She gently kissed her husbands cheek. She understood. The state he was in now was something very hard for Rose to watch, she couldn't bear to see him like this again.

'So what happens now?' Rose asked, sitting on the bed now exhausted.

'How about we head out for the horizon?' Jack asked, smiling. Some of his spirit had immediately returned as he saw Rose's eyes widen in shock.

'Now? What about Meggie?'

'We've been here two days . I've done my hard part. Now lets go on a honeymoon. Anne planned to have Meggie for another two and a half weeks. So what do you say Rose? Shall we do as we planned? Live our dreams a little? We'll head out for the horizon tomorrow.'

April 4th 1913

Dear diary,

Today Jack and I arrived at Santa Monica. This is it now. Our dreams are finally here. We're staying in a very small hotel across from the pier. Jack says it hasn't changed much since he was here in 1909. He was excitedly waving his hands around telling me every detail of what he did. He was even hoping to try to track his old friend down who worked here.

I've fallen in love with the place and we only arrived yesterday. So far we've been in our hotel room from the days of travelling. Before meeting Jack I'd never travelled by train before and never expected to. But I rather like it. Seeing the countryside and the beautiful sights pass the window. Jack was in awe the whole time. He's barely been able to put his charcoal to paper since the disaster. It hurts to know what he loves doing the most wont come to him anymore. He has an extraordinary gift which he cant use.

Its almost like having wings and not been able to fly.

I certainly miss Meggie. I received a telegram back from Anne this morning, she's doing just fine, thank heavens.

But as for now I will enjoy what time Jack and I have together as a married pair.

Rose Dawson.

The journey to Santa Monica was an inspiring one to Rose and Jack. The sights which sped past the window. Town after town, city after city. Rose hadn't expected the journey to be so long but she was with Jack.

On reaching Santa Monica, they immediately checked into a small middle class hotel. It was a little on the shabby side, but that really didn't matter. This was their time.

Jack was even more overly excited then when he was here the first time back in 1909. But now it wasn't such a lonely place. He had Rose. He had to fulfil his promise to give her the best time, show her around and take her to all the places he promised to whilst they talked of their dreams aboard the Titanic.

He had planned to do everything he could to fulfil every dream she had. He wanted to make her happy, she deserved it. They both did.

The first night was eventless. Jack and Rose had slept almost straight away, collapsing into bed from exhaustion.

The next morning was April the 5th. He knew what day was looming and how agonising it would be for them both, for the memories were still fresh in their minds. The nightmares still occurred and the sudden thought of the sinking ran shivers down Jacks spine. He would be grieving for the loss of his friends and all of the other innocent people who'd lost their lives.

Jack woke with a start on the morning of April the 5th. Rose had always been a late sleeper. He'd teased her endlessly about her laziness but she had been pregnant at that time. Jack took a cool bath and dressed. He slowly opened the curtains around ten o'clock, he knew this would wake Rose. The warm morning sunshine poured into the room, from the window the view was amazing to say the hotel was pretty cheap. The pier and the rollercoaster was in the near distance, they would have a small walk but it would be worth it. Today he would take his Rose dancing and horseback riding, all of the things they had talked about.

He heard Rose groan softly before rubbing her eyes. She sat up slightly, squinting at the brightness of the sunlight.

'What time is it?' She yawned.

'Around ten.' Jack replied, sitting himself beside her. 'Ten o'clock on a lovely day in Santa Monica.'

Rose laughed excitedly at this, she view from her window caught her eye as she gasped in awe. Slowly, she swung her legs out of bed and stood at the window. It was breathtaking, like a picture from a fairytale book. The sea, the sun, the sand, the view…

It was all so knew to Rose and she had a lot to experience. How would she know where to start?

'There it is Rosie…' Jack started as he placed his arms lovingly around her waist and stared out at the view. 'There's the horizon we've been heading for. This is what we wanted. This is the dream.' Rose turned and squealed happily, embracing her husband as tight as she could.

The sea breeze was warm and light. Jack and Rose strolled, slowly hand in hand. They felt the wind in their hand and the sand in their toes. The pier and rollercoaster weren'ttoo far ahead now but their was most definitely no rush.

They had another week here, they weren't going to hurry.

'So tell me, Mr Dawson…' Rose started. She stopped to take a seat on the soft, warm sand. She removed her shawl and sat on it, pulling Jack next to her.

'When you was here last. What was it like? What did you do here?'

'It was exactly the same Rose. Amazing. But this time its unbelievable'

'Why?' Rose questioned. 'What changed?'

'You're here.' Jack then took her hand and gently kissed it. 'You make this experience even more unbelievable.'

Rose gasped and smiled, before turning her head and looking out at the deep blue ocean. She loved the sound of the waves lapping against the sand, the noise from the funfair not so far away was in the distance but other than that the beach was secluded and peaceful.

This was one of the best things to happen to her except meeting Jack and giving birth to her daughter.

It was amazing that it took something so disastrous as the sinking of the Titanic in order for her to gain her husband and their daughter and this new life they had. It wasn't perfect by far. Money was an obvious struggle, Meggie was quite the handful, Jack was away a lot of hours a day working to support his family, he was having sleeping problems and still was having trouble drawing. This saddened Rose, his beautiful gift had gone and she hoped it would soon be back.

But this life was everything she wanted, peaceful and with Jack by her side…she really was ready to soar.


	16. 16 Santa Monica

**Thanks for the replies again. Hope you still enjoy this story. I know it can be boring sometimes :D Reviews ? :D**

The tiny pub situated at the side of the pier certainly didn't change. It was still a welcoming and popular local.

There was a new dancehall open further uptown and Jack had promised Rose some dances whilst they were there. They hadn't been dancing as a married couple yet.

There was so much to do and so little time. After Jack and Rose had downed a couple of beers, Jack had let Rose to the rollercoaster.

She had screamed until she thought her lungs would give out, she had laughed until her face hurt and her hair was flapping all over the place but she didn't give a damn. Her stomach churned and churned over and over as they rid it four times in a row. Rose had professed that she had a cast iron stomach and didn't throw up very easily, Jack was quite the opposite and made himself ill after another twice on the ride.

It was like magic, she had felt so free - like she was flying for real.

Jack had heard her squeals of laughter and joy. This was the happiest he'd ever seen her. The familiar glow had returned to her cheeks and her fire was back. The fiery woman he had once fell in love with was back and here with him. Nothing could take her away again.

By late afternoon, the sun was already beginning to set on what was one of the best days of her life. Anne had telegrammed Rose telling her Meggie was doing alright and sent her best wishes.

Rose always loved hearing news from Anne about her daughter. She was the dearest little thing. Her small giggles made Rose melt inside. At just a young age Rose had thought that been a parent wouldn't have suited her and she was scared of not been a good parent. But as soon as she'd held her wailing daughter in her arms for the first time, she knew this was the path fate had chose for her.

Jack had promised to take Rose dancing that evening. He had gone out to find a late evening snack for them whilst Rose had dressed.

She opened her very small wardrobe and scanned inside. Five dresses. All she had with her. She had even been reluctant to bring that many. Selecting the most fancy one she owned, a dark purple one with three quarter sleeves and a matching lilac shawl, Rose dressed herself.

The full length mirror showed her reflection, a girl of eighteen who'd been through so much but her face showed the biggest smile she'd ever seen. She was finally happy.

Rose fiddled around in a small chest of drawers and found what she was looking for. She carefully applied some rouge and lipstick, she hadn't worn make up since before Meggie was born and so she had decided to make an effort for Jack. Spraying a small amount of perfume around her neck. Rose sighed. She was happy with her reflection. As she finished pinning her hair up, there was a knock at the door.

Intrigued Rose went to answer it, who would knock at this time? They knew no one. Jack wasn't due back for a half hour.

Upon opening the door, Rose gasped surprised. It was Jack, stood in his Sunday best. A black blazer and trousers and a crisp white shirt. They were the most expensive items he owned. A single red rose hung from his mouth and he wiggled his eyebrows comically.

'Good evening Mrs Dawson.' Jack handed her the rose, before taking her left hand in his and kissing it tenderly.

'Hello.' Rose replied, not quite knowing what to say. Jack was up to something and she knew it.

'You look stunning.' Rose blushed slightly, he always told her she was beautiful and she was never quite used to the compliments. But tonight she felt good.

Rose placed the rose on her dresser before heading out the door.

It was quite a walk from the hotel to the dancehall, but Rose didn't care. She took in everything around her. The streets, the houses, the people. Everything was new to her.

The music blared out from Newton Dancehall. The band there played everything from classical to Irish jigs.

The night was spent dancing rapidly to songs they didn't even recognise. Dancing steps they didn't even know. Rose's wild copper curls flying carelessly. Jacks hand in hers.

Sitting back at the table they occupied, Rose breathed heavily. They had just danced to an Irish jig. Rose loved Irish music and loved her visit there the year before. It was so cultured and historical. Nobody cared what people thought as long as they were happy. The Irish immigrants she had met aboard the Titanic had been friendly and gracious people. She would love to go back there one day.

Her faced was flushed and her hair was everywhere, most of her make up had rubbed off and her dress was slightly ripped at the bottom, but she didn't care.

Jack appeared with another two beers for them both. She knew she had drank a little more than usual tonight but she didn't care.

Downing at least half of her beer, Jack smiled. He knew she could drink a beer or two. He sometimes joked of her drinking more than him.

Soft music began, slow and soft. The lights dimmed slightly, and couples of men and women began to retreat to the dance floor.

They glided elegantly and swayed to the soft music. Jack gazed at Rose in the lowered light, he was right earlier, she certainly did look stunning. Her hair so fiery, her glittering blue eyes. Even out of breathe from dancing with her hair in tangles, he thought of her as beautiful. A lot of other men in the room had gasped in awe as soon as they had seen her. Some were still gawping, this stirred feelings inside Jack. Not jealousy, far from it. For he was the one who once longed for this princess. Who wanted nothing more than to rescue her and make her happy and now he was succeeding. The feelings were that of him been proud of her, and happiness. Happy that she was happy and that she was his wife and would be forever. He would never call her his, that was almost like she was a possession. She was a person, with feelings and the right to do what she wants and when she wants. Not to be told what to do like some servant.

The music continued. Rose finally feeling Jack's eyes on her, gazed up. He smiled gently, his face full of love. He held his hand out to her, she took it gently and rose from her seat.

He lead her to the dance floor, where other couples were dancing too. He began to lead her to a waltz. A slow, sensual waltz.

Rose held onto Jacks hand and shoulder, as Jack held her waist. He slowly glided her across the floor and she followed. It had been years since she had danced this way, she'd almost forgotten how. She had loved dancing especially as a child she had taken ballet classes up to been twelve years old. She had also learned to play the piano and the violin. She had loved music all of her life. Something's never go away, no matters where fate leads a person in life. Her love of music and dancing would never fade.

Jack held onto Rose's waist tighter and pulled her closer to his body. He gazed down at her lovingly and she was surprised at how well he could lead. Another hidden talent of Jack Dawson.

Rose shuddered slightly as Jack adjusted his fingers on her waist, he moved closer to him and leant her head on his shoulder as he lightly kissed the top of it. She could feel the sensations inside of her that hadn't seem to go away these past few days stir, she hadn't felt them this strongly in a while.

Gently, she felt Jacks fingers softly begin to run through her hair, she closed her eyes. Feeling the closeness between them, Jacks heart began to pound. He was overcome by emotions and love for this woman who stood beside him dancing. He softly kissed the top of her head one more as she removed her head from his shoulders and gazed fixedly at her husbands eyes. She had felt his heartbeat when she was close to him, she had butterflies and the world seemed to disappear as he lowered his head and gently kissed her lips. It was a soft, long and sweet kiss. Enough to boil over Rose's emotions, she hadn't felt anything like this since, well - Meggie was conceived. That one and only time they had made love. Rose had a feeling that tonight maybe special.

Pulling away, Jack pulled Rose closer to him again and softly kissed her hair.

'I love you.' He whispered softly into her hair. He was unsure of if she heard him but he had to say it at that moment, it was all he felt.

Rose awoke earlier than usual on the morning of April 7th. She was excited and ready for what the day held.

She had remembered Jacks words he'd spoke along time ago.

'I love waking up in the morning, not knowing what's going to happen, who I'm going to meet and what's lined up.'

And she understood exactly how he felt.

Jack stirred from his sleep, but turned on his side and faced Rose. Resting her head back on her pillow, she softly stroked the small strands of hair from his sleeping face. A smile appeared on her face, remembering the night before. It had been the best night of her life.

They had made love, for the first time in almost a year. Rose had felt the same unfamiliar feelings she'd had that night of April 14th 1912.

Her heart had pounded the entire time, she had never been so nervous. Back then, she had been a child, impulsive and spontaneous. Now she was a woman, with a child. Her body had certainly changed in some areas since giving birth to her daughter. Marks around her stomach and her breasts were larger than usual due to her breastfeeding. But Jack had embraced each new mark and line on her body, kissing her gently. It was slow and sensual and she had never wanted it to end. All of these months, not making love had killed Jack. He'd wanted to show his wife how much he loved her, to be close to her, make her feel wanted. But she had shunned him for a long time, mostly due to her pregnancy and the fact she didn't feel ready to be touched in that way again since that night.

It had affected her in more ways than she had thought imaginable.

They had taken precautions though, to make sure she didn't conceive another child just yet. She definitely wanted more children but for now she wanted to concentrate on Meggie and the new life she was adjusting to.

Feeling a gentle hand touching his face, Jack awoke from his slumber and opened his sleepy eyes to Rose's smiling face.

He too smiled, it was contagiously for the previous night had been magic. Their lovemaking had turned out to be one of the best experiences he'd ever had. He'd loved her in a way neither had thought possible. All of their time apart and not been able to touch her had made him even more eager to make special and my God it was.

Jack moved his arm and gently touched her lower back before planting a lingering kiss on Rose's lips.

'Good morning, darling.' Rose smirked.

'Hey, you' Jack sighed before turning and stretching.

'Last night was-' Rose trailed off. The night been unexplainable.

'Beautiful-' Jack answered for her. His eyes shone in the morning sunlight.

The day was warm again, another perfect day. The beach was almost empty except for a small round man with a horse tied up with reins. Jack recognised the man instantly for it was the same man who six years before had loaned him the horse for an hour to ride around the surf.

Jack immediately pulled Rose in the direction of the man and she followed, intrigued.

'Hey.' Jack greeted smiling and he held out his hand. The man obviously didn't recognise him, so he just cut straight to the chase.' How much for a horse ride sir?' Jack asked.

Rose's mouth opened wide looking up at the great horse.

'Twenty cents for the hour, you interested?' The small man asked. Looking somewhat bored. He twiddled his dirty thumbs around in a circular motion.

'Yes indeed I am. We'll take him for the hour sir. Thank you.'

Jack tossed the man twenty cents before untying the horse with his reins from the fence and leading him further across the beach.

Rose was frightened.

'How on earth can I ride this, Jack? Look how tall he is.'

He was at least seventeen hands high, he was a beauty. Black in colour, his hair glistened in the sun.

'Don't worry, he's sturdy. Trust me?'

'Alright.'

Trust. It was one of Jack's biggest traits. Rose knew to always put her trust in him.

Jack held Rose's hand as she pulled up her skirts and climbed up onto the stirrups and lifted herself onto the steed. Her heart pounded hard, from nerves and the fact that she was actually doing this. It was almost a dream.

'Now put your other leg over, Rose.' Jack instructed. Rose laughed as she straddled the horse as a man would.

'So this is what it feels like to be a man.' Rose teased. Jack gazed at her and saw her beautiful face, so full of happiness. Jack almost wanted to burst with pride and been so proud of her.

Adjusting her skirts around her, Rose looked straight ahead, off into the distance. The sun was almost about to set. Brilliant shades of red, orange and yellow merged and created a magical sunset.

Rose let out a small squeal of joy before beckoning Jack to climb up and ride with her.

She'd never controlled a horse before and was a little afraid. So Jack climbed on behind her and took the reins. The horse slowly began to walk forward and Rose giggled hysterically. This was a whole new experience to her. When Rose felt comfortable, she gently took over holding the reins and Jack's arms slid around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

She could feel him gently kiss her cheek and the smile on her face widened.

Her heart soared. The horse slowly trotted across the warm sandy beach. The warm breeze caused her red curls to billow freely, another giggle and squeal escaped her lips. She let her left hand gently entwine, he caressed her fingers softly, before playing with her wedding band.

Rose tilted her head slightly, her face met Jack's. His breathe tickled her cheek, his eyes darted from her glittering eyes to her full soft and slightly parted lips. He gently kissed her once and then again before turning their attention back to the beautiful sunset before them.

The horse walked slowly towards the surf, and water splashed gently around her ankles on the stirrups. Rose looked out to sea, it was amazingly blue and seemed endless. Right into the distance it was pure blueness. She shivered slightly, she had always loved the sea, but certain events in recent times had changed that.

'This is it Rosie - the horizon and its ours - now and forever.'

Rose felt a single tear slide down her porcelain cheek.

They had talked of this moment, thought about it and even dreamt of it.

But the reality was even more wonderful.

This was an indescribable feeling. Nothing had prepared her for this moment.

She was lucky, she knew that. This life she thought that once upon a time wasn't worth living had turned into perfection.


	17. 17 Confessions

**Thanks for the replies, I'm glad you still enjoy this. I now have another story up named The Great War so please read it and see what you think :D**

The day of April the 14th 1913 was never going to be easy. The memories, the pain, the nightmares, the shivers and the screams of help and the knowing of death were all still there and as fresh as it was just yesterday.

Jack and Rose were due to return home in two days. The past two weeks there in Santa Monica had been breathtaking and it would be hard for them to leave it all behind.

The nightmares for Rose had started on April the tenth. She had dreamt that Jack had died in the freezing cold water in the middle of the North Atlantic. His hand had frozen to hers and when she let go of his hand, he'd fallen into the water. Deeper and deeper until he'd rested for eternity at the bottom of the ocean along with the Titanic. His beautiful face has been so pale, icicles in his eyebrows and hair. His blue eyes closed forever. His body so stiff and lifeless.

Jack had known her sleep was disturbed and had tried endlessly but failed to comfort her. She'd wanted to be alone with her thoughts to mourn the loss of the innocent people. She didn't mourn for her mother or Caledon Hockley. Not in the least did they even enter her mind. She knew her mother would be alive and well and the Hockley's would have taken care of her financially.

She also didn't mourn for the loss of her former self. Rose Dewitt Bukater. The high class society girl, daughter of Ruth Dewitt Bukater, and fiancée of the great Caledon Hockley, one of Philadelphia's wealthiest families. She didn't mourn for the loss of her life, the money, the dresses, the jewellery, the rules and restrictions.

The cool nights breeze softly blew on Jack's face as he walked to the pier. It was the place he had gone for peace and quiet or inspiration. And now, he went to mourn alone. Rose had finally drifted back to sleep and Jack had taken the time to come out alone. He gazed at the nights sky, it was beautiful. The stars were so endless. The sky seemed to never end. He remembered the sky that night, and Rose singing their song 'Come Josephine.' Her lovely song and sweet singing voice.

Her thought of Fabrizio and Tommy, his two best friends. Jack had spent two years on the road with Fabrizio and he had become to be like a brother to him, they had shared everything. He had truly believed that he Titanic would carry him to America safely so he could fulfil his destiny of becoming a millionaire.

Tommy Ryan, the lovable Irishman. His accent so thick and Irish. His talk of Ireland and the green hills. The Irish songs he'd learn them to sing and the dance steps to the tunes they played back in Ireland. He was immigrating to America for a better life, he'd travelled alone leaving just aunties and uncles back in Dublin. He was Irish through and through and was very proud of his Homeland. But America was his dream too, to make a better life for himself.

The same dreams many of the immigrants shared that boarded the luxury liner, their ticket to freedom. Their chance for a new life. Many had been excited at the prospect of reaching new turf. To start over. There had been many nationalities, many cultures, many families and many people. Most of whom lost their lives.

Jack came to a stop at the end of the pier and pulled his coat further around him. He felt a shudder. A tear slowly trailed down his face. He had expected to be strong on this day, for Rose. But he knew that every year would be the same, except maybe in time the pain would ease.

This year had been as hard as losing his parents. The pain of it all just wouldn't disappear no matter how hard he tried. But along with the pain came his Rose. He'd fought for her to live, fought for her freedom and happiness and he had won the victory.

She had married him, a lower class, penniless artist who had slept under bridges and had no money. Jack thought back to the time just a year ago, when Rose had revealed her dreams to him of been an actress, an artist or a dancer like Isadora Duncan.

He had just passed her dreams with a pat and a chuckle He had seriously doubted that she couldn't't become anything other than a society girl.

Oh, how wrong he was.

It had been a year ago since they had shared their first kiss on the bow of the ship beneath a beautiful sunset. A years since she had asked him to draw her wearing nothing but the priceless diamond.

A year since they had first made love and their daughter was conceived. So many things to be bless for that came from that fateful night. His emotions had over boiled that evening. To go from been so careless, free and in love to losing a lot but gaining so much more.

He thought of Rose, His darling Rose. Words could never even begin to describe how he felt about her.

How much admiration and love he had for her. How proud he was. He thought of her alone at the hotel. If she had a nightmare she would have awoken to find herself alone.

Quickly, Jack said a short prayer, for Tommy, Fabrizio and the others who had been under the same sky a year to the day and have their lives changes forever.

Jack arrived back at the hotel to find Rose sat upright in bed. The curtains were open and she stared mindlessly at the full bright moon. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy, so she had obviously been crying.

'I'm sorry darling. I took a walk to the pier. I shouldn't have left you alone.' Jack hung up his coat on a peg and wandered over to the bed. Rose never removed her eyes from the moon.

'Is every year going to be like this?' she asked, her voice soft. 'I can still hear the screams, feel the chill….the water….' Jack immediately comforted his wife. He felt her body shake uncontrollably in his arms.

'Rose-' was all Jack could manage before his voice cracked.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack pulled away and Rose controlled her sobs. Jack cupped her beautiful crying face in his soft hands and tenderly stroked her cheeks.

'Rose-' Jack began again. He took a deep breath and felt a small tear slide down his cheek. 'That night was the worst thing to happen. I'm troubled too. We're not alone. But winning that ticket Rose was the best thing to happen to me. It brought me to you Rose, my wife, the mother of my daughter. And for that Rose I am eternally grateful.' Rose smiled through her tears, her hand shaking she gently grazed her husbands cheek.

'If I had not have met you I could have been one of the people who didn't survive.'

'Jack, don't say that I-'

'Rose, you saved my life. You're the reason I am living. I love you so much with all of my heart and I will do anything I can to prove this to you. Love is all I can offer you.' Jack could feel his body shaking. His emotions were everywhere.

'I don't need you to prove anything Jack. All I know is that when bad times and pain comes out way, there you'll be forever, to guide me along the way.'On the 17th of April, Jack and Rose returned to New York. Rose had felt like she had left a piece of herself behind and even shed a tear when taking one last look at the view from her hotel window of the pier and the rollercoaster in the distance, knowing this maybe the first and only time she visits this magical place. Been here had made her truly happy for the first time in a while.

Although nothing made Rose and Jack more happy than the fact they would be seeing their daughter.

Little Meggie had been missed so much this past month. The endless telegrams Rose had sent to Anne wishing to know how her daughter was and each time the response was that she was a happy, healthy little girl.

Rose had to admit she was scared of Meggie forgetting her but as soon as Meggie laid in her mothers arms, her large inquisitive blue eyes had watched her contently before giggling hysterically.

Jack smiled. His darling daughters laugh, it was the most precious sound to Jacks ear. A child's laugh was the most treasured sound to any parents ear.

Rose slept for most of the next day. Exhausted from the trip, the travelling and the welcome home celebrations which had taken place the night before.

It was early evening when Jack thought of starting dinner. Rose was still in bed and the light sound of little Meggie's breath was heard from the crib in the corner as she slept.

A knock sounded at the door, Jack quickly ran to open it, not wanting to disturb either one of Meggie or Rose.

It was Phil, dressed in his usual work clothes, smoking a cigarette. He flicked out his cigarette before stepping into the warmth of the Dawson household.

'Where's young Rose?' Phillip asked seeing no sign of Rose in her favourite armchair.

'She's been in bed all day. Terribly exhausted.'

Jack replied, he offered Phil some tea before filling a kettle with water and heating it on the stove.

'The trip did some good though, for both of us. Some time to ourselves. We couldn't afford a honeymoon when we married so she at least deserved the break.'

Jack found himself rambling to Phillip, lost in his memories of the incredible time they had shared.

The water was boiled and Jack began to pour it into two small white cups.

'Hey Phil I want you to know I will be grateful to you and your family for as love as I live. Rose and I both will. You took us in like family. Gave us a home, food, work and saw us marry. Anne looking after Meggie when we were away its just-thank you.'

Phil smirked and slurped his tea loudly. Everything Jack had just said had made him quite emotional, but he wasn't about to let Jack know that.

'Aye is nothing, Jackie. You're like a son I never had. This years been tough on all of us. Let this one bring merriment and joy to both you and Rose.'

The Titanic had never been a subject for Jack, Rose and Phil. They had no plans to share their story. Of course, they planned to tell Meggie when she was old enough to understand. But their dreadful experience was private.

'So how was the trip son?' Phil changed the subject from the deep conversation they had been having.

'It was quite something, Phil. Rose oh wow, her face. She was so happy there. She really wanted to settle their. To wake up to the view every morning was like living a dream. We did everything we talked about when we were on The -' Jack cut himself off almost saying the word. 'Well when we first met.' He corrected himself.

'Say Jack, where did you and your Rose meet?'

Phil realised that he never knew the answer to that question. They had never once uttered a word about their lives before they had moved to the City.

Jack avoided the eye contact with Phil. His eyes darted to the floor and Jack clumsily grabbed a potato to begin to peel. Anything to avoid this sensitive subject.

'We-um-met just over a year ago and courted straight away.'

'No Jack - where did you meet?'

Jack sighed heavily and he felt his head suddenly begin to throb.

'I-um-Rose and I don't like to talk about it so much.'

Phil laughed.

'oh c'mon lad. We've all been young once. Done stuff we regret I was twenty one you know.'

Slowly, Jack set his knife and potato on the counter. He sighed heavily. This was something which he most certainly did not want to reveal.

The first anniversary had just passed, but it was hard to relive it all once again.

Jack knew they would have to tell Megan in years to come. Phil was a good man, he had been good to Jack and his family. He at least deserved the truth. Jack sat and rested his sore head in his hands.

'We-we' Jack started. All words seemed to vanish from his head.

'We-Rose and I well-we met aboard the Titanic.'

Jack watched as Phil's face dropped. His mouth open from pure shock. It seemed like an eternity before Phil spoke again. Mostly because the words just wouldn't come to him.

'Oh boy, oh Jack lad. If I'd had known I wouldn't have opened my big mouth.' Phil cursed himself. He had heard the stories of how dreadful it had been, he had seen the newspaper reports, the number of people who'd been lost, the small number of lifeboats. The screams, the freezing water. Phil could feel a tear prick in his eye as he finally raised his head and saw Jack.

He had bleary eyes, he reached and touched Jacks hand, as a father would a son in need of comfort.

'The year anniversary has already come and gone while we were in Santa Monica.'

Phil's eye widened in shock. He had forgotten about that, but he had seen the local newspapers tributes.

Jack hadn't seen a newspaper since the disaster. He didn't't dare to look fearing something Titanic related would be mentioned.

'I'm so sorry lad. You're so young, so full of life. You and Rose both. This shouldn't't have happened to you, or anyone else for that matter. If God is up there right now-' Phil gestured to the sky. 'He wasn't looking out that day.'

Jack nodded although somehow he had always had his faith maybe it was how he was raised. He prayed often and had felt comforted when he did so.

'I almost died.' Jack confessed. He titled his face down, memories still fresh in his mind.

'Rose and I -we-were clinging to a piece of debris. I had told her to lay on top of it. Anything to keep her safe, she was always my first priority. I was clinging to the side of the debris, holding Rose's hand. We were waiting for the lifeboats to come back for us, believing they would. I could feel my body stiffening beneath the water. My legs would no longer bend and I no longer had the energy to move them. I could feel my body aching, stiff cold and I couldn't't barely speak. I knew that God was going to claim my life that night, I was scared to leave Rose it wasn't fair that I could have her for just three days and then just be taken away.'

'Three days Jack? Three days?'

Jack nodded silently. He stood before wandering over to his daughters crib. There she was laying so innocently in a pile of pink blankets. Her beautiful blue eyes stared in wonder at her father. She gargled happily as Jack lifted her up into his arms.

Jack sat back down and he moved the blanket away from his daughters face and stroked her soft pink cheeks. God, she was like her mother. The same full lips, the pale porcelain skin, the curls, her cute nose, the way she laughed. The only thing she had inherited from Jack was the shade of blue which her eyes were, so pale and almost like looking into a beautiful ocean. Her curls were also a strawberry blonde. But she was so clearly Rose's daughter through and through. Jack touched her tiny fingers and Meggie's little fist clamped around her fathers thumb. She then yawned cutely before closing her curious eyes and drifting off to sleep.

'I suppose this little darling conceived in those three days?' Phil whispered, he loved seeing Jack with Megan, he was the most natural father. Jack nodded and he could feel himself blushing.

'We were so careless Phil. We were two innocent people who fell in love and we didn't care of the consequences. We ran around the ship like children, we laughed until our stomachs hurt, we took no precautions when we made love-' Jack could feel his cheeks burning. 'I don't regret it one bit. Yes Rose and I are still pretty much children ourselves, but so much has happened to us that it we feel so much older. Look what good come out of it Phil.'

Jack gestured to Meggie.

'Isn't she the most precious thing?' Phil smiled as he gently touched the baby's cheek.

'Yes and we wouldn't change it for the world.'

**Like it?** x


	18. 18 Birthday Celebrations

**Thanks for the lovely comments once again. This story will now move forward quite a lot. x**

Summer of 1913 passed and autumn set it. The leaves blew from the trees in the cool autumn wind.

Business has began to slow down at Phil's so Jack had taken on another job by the end of October.

It was to draw adverts for a very small local theatre, they planned a large production of the nativity for Christmas and required an artist for the posters. Jack had applied and had got the job almost straight away.

Rose of course didn't know of this, she wouldn't want him to overwork himself and besides she didn't know that his talent had returned and that he had been drawing fluently for a few months now. His reason for not telling her was a surprise for her nineteenth birthday.

He had planned to draw the whole family: him, Rose and Meggie all together and to frame it. He could almost imagine her face already, he knew she'd love it and know that it came from the heart.

Megan was crawling now, and at nine months old she was a little handful. Her hair grew more and more fiery everyday just like her mothers. Her big blue gorgeous eyes were more inquisitive than ever.

She was into everything, she wanted to see everything and to touch everything.

By the time Jack was home from work, Rose was absolutely exhausted.

Two days a week, Rose had returned to her job at a small sandwich shop just a few blocks away from her home. It was nice to be able to bring home some money, Jack was an amazing worker and supported his family very well, its just Rose liked to have her own money sometimes. It wasn't barely a fraction of what Jack earned a week but it was something she could bring home to the table. Besides it was nice to be able to have a rest from Meggie. She certainly was a fiery little thing. Anne, Jean or Marie would each take care of looking after her the two days a week she worked. It was nice to get back to the world of adults after spending so long with a baby.

By the middle of November, Rose's nineteenth birthday was nearing. The year before it had been a small affair, with Rose been heavily pregnant. Just a small get together at Phil's.

This year they planned a party. Phil had pained 'Happy Nineteenth' on an old sheet with colourful paint to use as a banner. Jack set out a long table at which they could dine on in the living room and placed white lilies in the middle, which were Rose's favourite flowers.

A local band had agreed to play some Irish folk music just like had been played whilst they were in Santa Monica after they had their birthday meals.

Anne had cooked roast beef, potatoes and vegetables and of course their was the large cake which Marie and Jean had baked throughout that day.

Phil and his family had agreed to come around later after Jack had his meal alone with Rose. They would take Meggie for a few hours so they could be completely alone.

'So this place looks great lad, well done.' Phil gave Jack a friendly slap before admiring the place.

'Hey couldn't have done it without you guys thank you.' Anne, Jean and Marie smiled and left the room.

Meggie laughed away happily to herself whilst playing with a rag doll. Jack smiled and scooped her up in his arms. Her big blue eyes met his and she tilted her head slightly resting on his fathers shoulder and closed her eyes.

'She's tired bless her little soul.' Phil indicated to Meggie.

'With her big adventures every day we're all tired.' Phil laughed knowing how much of a handful babies are at this age.

'Its amazing though, she's here and she's my little girl, she always will be.' Jack stroked his daughters soft waves before turning back to Phil.

'I just wish I could give Rose something amazing you know. Just something big to prove how much she means to me. I wish I could give her a better life. I know she's happy here but she hasn't been as happy since back in April when she was in Santa Monica…Her face Phil.'

Phil bowed his head slightly. He knew of Rose's dreams to live in Santa Monica. She had ranted for days of how beautiful it was there.

'I just wish I could make her dream come true again-but-'

Jack laid Meggie down in her cot and covered her with blankets before tenderly kissing her head, she was fast asleep. Jack smiled at his sleeping angel and sat down on the sofa before turning back to Phil.

'I know I cant ask for everything. I have so much as it is, a good job, amazing friends, a beautiful wife and daughter.'

'Yes I understand you Jackie. But sometimes you cant have everything.'

'I know.' Jack bowed his head. It was going to be a good day anyway. Rose was due home anytime now and he couldn't wait to start to celebrations to stop himself feeling so down.

'But you can have everything-' Phil hesitated.

'I can? How? I have barely enough money to pay bills or support my family and we put away so much a week for Meggie when she's older, to give her a good start for if she goes to college or something. My wife works too, I would never ask that of her but she knows how tight money is Phil.' Jack felt his head throb. He didn't want Rose to work and even though he knew that it was her choice and he knew of how stubborn she was, he knew that she wouldn't change her mind. He didn't like the idea of her having to do anything but Rose had always insisted her hands were made for work.

'No you **can **give her everything…Take her there. Take her back there. Sell the house, pack your jobs in, pack a suitcase and get out of here…' Phil gestured to the door, his voice raised. His breath was short and Jack frowned, knowing how stupid the idea was and what Phil was even thinking for raising the thought of them leaving New York. Jack knew he wanted to take Rose to Santa Monica to live but right now that dream seemed so far away and with a baby things are hard and money is tighter than ever. They had both planned more children in the near future but they couldn't afford to move away or to travel if they had more children.

'I cant do that. Just leave right now? Meggie's still just a baby, who knows if I'll find work in Santa Monica, or if we'll even find lodgings. If I sold the house it still wouldn't be enough money, Phil. Its just not possible. Not right now. If ever.' Jack sighed heavily and looked at the clock. 4.15, Rose was due home anytime now. He sighed heavily and thought for a moment. Was he just giving her false dreams about Santa Monica? Jack stood beside Phil and smiled obviously fakely and held out his hand.

'Thank you for the help and thank your daughters. Come back around seven we should be done by then.'

Phil took his hand and shook it.

He turned away and thought for a few moments but then turned back, he had a plan.

'Jack-I have a business proposition for you.'

Jack frowned, he was confused. A business proposition? What sort? What could he possibly want with him?

'What sort of proposition?' Jack sounded a little more intrigued than he was willing to let on and Phil smiled knowingly.

'My brother Zach has a business down in California, he asked me many years ago to join him there. it's a furniture store, I would make, people would buy, I would pocket the some of the profits. He asked me to be his business partner. I turned him down. I was thinking some months ago, about taking up his offer, of becoming his business partner. The moneys good, the weathers better and if you accept, you could work alongside me. The money would be twice as much more as I am paying you. He's quite a wealthy man, Jack. What do you say?'

Jack was stunned. So stunned, his head twirled and he had to sit down before he thought he'd pass out. That was a lot of information to take in.

'But-' Jack started not knowing what to do or say next.

'I know its sudden and it mean moving to Los Angeles which isn't Santa Monica. But its so much closer to the dreams Jackie. Rose would love it there. Waking up to the ocean, maybe she could even try to pursue her dreams as an actress or a dancer.'

Jack smiled slightly. This was wonderful. It certainly would give Meggie a better life. But would Rose want this. Could she give it all up here in New York for Los Angeles which wasn't her dream, even though it was close.

'I'll think about it, Phil. But please before I do please telegram your brother, ask if it would be alright to join you in this business. I have no idea about business deals or anything Phil. I'm a country boy through and through. I grew up on a farm, the only business I know of is milking cows.'

Phil laughed at his humour. 'Jack I'm as clueless as you lad. But we'll learn. I want a better life. I want to make Betty proud. She always would moan that I never took risks well here I am, about to take one. Will you take it with me Jack?'

Jack nodded slowly and then began to laugh. Wow, this day turned out to be better than he thought. Phil hugged him tightly, before heading to the door.

'Talk it over with your Rose then Jack. I will telegram Zach as soon as possible.'

Jack nodded and closed the door as Phil went home.

A smile crept across Jack's face. He could not comprehend all of this. He would never be a very wealthy man, he knew that but if he earned just enough to set up a life in Santa Monica, for his Rose. He'd do it. He'd walk over hot coal just to see his wife smile.

At that moment, the door opened and Rose entered. Jack immediately stood and went to greet her. He noticed she wasn't wearing the same dress she had worn when she had gone out that morning. She was dressed in a red sequined gown which looked rather expensive, her hair was down and curly and her eyes shone with happiness. She greeted him with a small kiss on the lips and then hugged him tightly.

'Hey. Wow you look stunning.' He said almost lost for words. He forgot how amazing she looked when she wore those sort of gowns. He was puzzled to why.

'Thanks.' Rose smiled a little shyly. 'Do you like it? Guess who I bumped into while I was in town today? Samantha!' Jack shook his head confused. Samantha? Who was she.

'Oh. Sam was my best friend when I was a little girl. We grew up until she moved to Arizona in 1906. She just couldn't believe I was a mother.'

Rose smiled happily and gasped as she turned and saw the decorations. The long table set out with a large cake in the middle. The banner which Phil had painted and the lovely smell of a pie came from the oven. Rose turned and ran to her husband and threw her arms around his neck.

'You did all of this?' Rose asked, in amazement. She had never expected this.

'Yes.' Jack announced proudly. He took his wife's hand and led her to a chair where he sat her down on it before tending to the food from the oven and began to plate it up. It smelt delicious.

'Oh Jack. I never expected this. I just thought a small get together.'

'Well that's to come later. But for now its just me and you. Well and Meggie.' He indicated to the crib where their daughter slept soundly.

'She's been a little terror all day, off on her adventures again. So she's been sock on for the past hour.' Rose stood from her chair and peered over the daughter crib and smiled contently. Just seeing her daughters pretty sleeping face was enough to make her heart melt. Her tiny fingers clutched the end of the blanket which covered her. Her lips were slightly parted and her chest gently rose and fell as she breathed gently. Rose quietly bent over and kissed her daughters warm forehead before turning her attention back to Jack and the romantic evening which they would have.

After dinner, Jack thought of mentioning the Santa Monica idea until Rose become wrapped up in telling stories of her and Sam when they were children. Samantha Greenwood was in town on business. Her husband was the owner of a few hotels worldwide and he was here to open yet another one in New York. Sam had invited Rose to the grand opening which would take place the next day but Rose had politely declined fearing she would bump into someone who ran in the same circles as her mother or ex fiancé Caledon Hockley.

Samantha had bought Rose the dress as a birthday present. Rose knew it would be probably the most expensive dress she would ever own.

Meggie gurgled and stirred from her crib in the corner of the room. Rose began to lower her voice to just a whisper not wanting to wake her sleeping daughter.

'So what is going to happen later?' Rose inquired. A curious look on her face.

'You'll see.' Jack grinned and rose from his chair, she knew at that instant that he was up to something, from the look on his face and the sound of his voice. She was intrigued but she liked surprises.

Jack left the room for a moment before returning with a leather file. Rose frowned, she recognised the file as some sort of a sketchbook similar to the one which had been lost on the Titanic.

Jack sat back on his chair and nervously eyed Rose, he was wondering what her reaction would be. Unbeknown to her for the past few months, Jack's talent had slowly returned to him. After screwing up piece of paper one after the other because it seemed his inspiration had just dried up. At one point he would just see something that inspired him and put it on paper. It wasn't that his inspiration ran dry, Rose had always been and always would be his inspiration.

'For the past few months I have been sketching. I don't know what it was but I just had this inspiration hit me again y'know. I kept a collection, I wanted to show you.'

Rose felt a small tear threatening to fall in her eye and touched Jack's cheek affectionately.

'Its nothing much but I thought you'd like them.'

Jack was modest about the quality of the sketches, he felt it wasn't his best work but it was a start. Rose shakily picked up the leather portfolio. The touch the smell were so familiar. Images came rushing back to her of the day on Titanic when she had snatched his sketchbook from his hands.

Rose looked up at Jack for a moment, looking for an indication of his permission to look inside, Jack nodded and Rose proceeded to open the page to the first sketch. She gasped in amazement.

It was herself and Meggie sleeping, Meggie had been just a few hours old when she had fallen asleep in her mothers arms.

It was that moment that Jack had the inspiration to draw. He had never felt such pride as he had that day. His family had become complete. Rose gently ran her fingertips over the sketch. It was almost real.

'Oh Jack-I-.'

'Wait there's a few more.'

Rose proceeded to turn the page again to find it was Phil and his family. They had agreed to pose for the picture that day knowing how much it meant to Jack and they had wanted to see his talent for himself, and they wasn't disappointed.

The third was of himself and Rose on their wedding day back in December 1912.

Rose felt her breathe become caught in her throat. It was truly amazing. Every single last detail had been drawn, from her hair, her large bump and the beading on her dress.

They couldn't afford to hire a photographer for their wedding day, so this was a perfect gift to Rose.

Something to remember their special day by.

'Hey I was thinking maybe we could frame this one.' Jack asked somewhat hesitantly. He knew this wasn't his best work.

'Yes.' Rose smiled through a few tears. 'I love them. Wow. Thank you.'

Rose was speechless and overwhelmed, she had no idea he had planned this.

The final sketch was of Rose, on a horse in Santa Monica, riding in the surf with her hair blowing freely in the soft breeze and a beautiful smile upon her face. Gazing at the sketch, Rose become lost in it. She could almost feel the gentle breeze on her face.

'Jack- I had no idea you would do this.'

'Its nothing. I know its not my best work but-.'

'Not your best work? Jack this is pretty amazing.'

Leaning forth, Jack gently touched Rose's face. She closed her eyes and felt his soft fingertips glide along her cheeks. He ran his fingers over her lips and she kissed them gently before smiling.

'It means a lot that you like them. It gives me the confidence and inspiration to draw more. It was once my life, to sketch. But now I have to work and support my family and we have a baby. I just don't have that much time anymore.'

'Jack you mustn't give up your dream. What you love doing most in the world. Drawing is your escape. Me? Well I-Well- I love to dance or act, to lose myself in another character, its something I've always wanted to do since I was a little girl.'

Jack suddenly went quiet and realised there was still some things he didn't know about Rose. Every inch of her never failed to amaze him.

'Don't give up on your dreams Rose. Ever.'

'I wont Jack. You encouraged me to follow my dreams. You made my dream a reality.'

Jack stood from his chair and summoned Rose to stand too. She did and he pulled his body close to hers in a tight embrace and Rose closed her eyes savouring the moment, this was her heaven.

'You are my dream Rose.'

Upon hearing him speak, Rose felt a small tear roll down her cheek, she felt Jack gentle fingers wipe it away. He leant forth and gently kissed her lips once and then again more deeply.

A loud knock at the door immediately distracted them. Meggie's gently whimper came from her crib. Jack smiled knowing it was Phil who had come to join in the celebrations. While Rose tended to Meggie who'd been startled by the knock.

By 11.30pm, the celebrations were over, everyone except Jack was a little merry. Phil and his family tumbled home whilst Jack had fed and winded Meggie before she fell to sleep in her fathers safe arms.

She was exhausted after been the life and soul of the party. She was crawling around wildly now and had to have an eye kept on her at all times. She points at things that she's curious about and giggled hysterically when Phil tickles her tiny feet.

Jack watched as his daughters little chest rose and fell with her steady breathing. He tenderly stroked her tiny ringlets before laying her in her cot and tucked her in gently.

She stirred slightly as he kissed her forehead and then she went back to sleep.

Rose had undressed and taken a warm bath. She felt more relaxed than she had in a while. Reflecting on the day, Rose smiled. It had been the most wonderful day. Meeting her old friend, Jack's surprise, the party.

Phil had taught her how to play poker over a few glasses of sherry and she had become quite good. She had enjoyed a dinner with Jack and of course they had danced the night away. Rose had never felt more free or at ease.

Rose thought of her mother and sometimes she felt guilty for leaving her penniless but Ruth Dewitt Bukater was a very selfish woman and would have to learn the hard way just like Rose had done.

Ruth didn't even know she was alive. That she was married to the man she most certainly didn't approve of and that she had a gorgeous baby granddaughter.

Interrupting Rose from her thoughts she saw Jack appear in the doorway of their bedroom, dressed just in his trousers he looked more handsome than ever in the dim light that filled the room from the small bedside lamp.

Jack's surprise had been so amazing. She was so proud of him and his work, she felt an incredible amount of pride. She could hardly believe that she was just 19 years of age. She had lived through so much in so little time. The days before she had met Jack seemed to long ago as if they never ever existed. Rose missed nothing of her previous life, not even the money.

Yes things were tight as the moment but money doesn't rule the world. It doesn't buy love or freedom or happiness, she knew that.

'I have some news for you Rose.' Jack started, summoning Rose to sit beside him on the bed. Quickly, she found her nightdress and dressed herself in it before sitting beside her husband. He took her hand and kissed it gently. He thought of how to say the words he was about to say. He couldn't summon up the courage.

'I love you, alright. I want the best for us all.'

Rose nodded, having a weird feeling about what Jack was about to say.

'I know you long for a better life than this Rose. So do I. I want to make all of your dreams come true. And for Meggie to grow into a happy little girl. I know New York isn't home for you.'

'But it is Jack. We have a nice life here, it isn't everything but its something.'

Jack sighed heavily, he could feel his heart beating faster. He was scared of her reaction about that job he had been offered in L.A. He wanted to take the opportunity to get away from here. To find a new, better life.

'Rose-Phil's brother Zach has offered me a job in Los Angeles. Its pretty much the same job, its just better pay and Phil would be coming too as a joint manager. If I took the job it would mean moving to Los Angeles.'

Rose slowly released herself from Jack's hand. She stood, feeling almost sick and dizzy. She ran a hand over her forehead before circling the room.

'What-When?' Rose asked the words tumbling from her mouth.

'I know its all of a sudden. But it's a better life Rose. For us all. That's all that I want.'

Rose nodded as Jack's eyes met hers.

'If you don't want this, we don't go. I put your happiness before mine Rose. But just think about it. The weather out there is beautiful, the money is good for the job, Phil will be there. You wont have to work. You'll make new friends. Meggie can grow up next to the beach. Maybe you could even try your hand at acting.'

Rose smiled slightly, it sounded amazing, but how on earth could they do it? Money was tight. Megan was just a baby. Things were hard enough as it was.

'Its no Santa Monica, Rosie. But we're closer.'

This was a lot of information to take in. They had barely enough money to scrape by now how on earth would they manage to move houses?

'How will we do it Jack? With what money?' Rose sat back down on the bed and sighed heavily. Feelings the dream almost been snatched away from her.

'We will Rosie. We can sell the house and use that money. We'll earn it back anyway. I will be working less hours for more money. Zach owns a big business out there, it's a furniture department and I will be making the furniture. Just like I have done here.'

Rose nodded. Drinking in all the information. Was this what she wanted?

It sounded amazing, but she had just settled here. New York did feel like home, more home than anywhere else except Santa Monica.

But maybe she would settle there. When Meggie was older, she could play at the beach with friends. But here in New York, it was pollution and business all day long.

Rose thought for a while longer before she came to a conclusion.

'Alright Jack.' Rose nodded her head slightly.

'What?' Jack asked.

'We'll do it. We'll move. it's a good opportunity I doubt we will come across again.'

Jack smiled and whooped happily and scooped up Rose in his arms. She giggled hysterically. Suddenly happy with their new decision.


	19. 19 Hello Mother

**Thanks for the replies. glad you still enjoy this :D x**

December 12th 1914.

Yesterday I found out some very bad news. My mother has lung cancer. I haven't seen her since 1912 and have been thinking very much about going to visit her. She is in town at the hospital where she is receiving treatment. She was transferred from Philadelphia so she could have some proper treatment.

I cried so much my gut hurt when I found out. Jack has been so supportive and even took the day off work to be with me. I feel so sick and trapped yet again, torn between my thoughts.

I love my mother dearly, I cannot help but feel some guilt and blame for leaving her alone after the disaster.

She does not know of my existence or of my daughters. If I visited would she welcome me with open arms or just turn me away.

I have to find out. I have to see her. She may not have long left to live and if I never saw her again I would never forgive myself. Been a mother myself now I completely understand her for what she did to protect me at times. I was just a child myself. She just went the wrong way about protecting me and been a mother. I know she is a very selfish woman and she made my life a misery but some years but she is still my mother.

Other than that life here is good. Jack is working at the furniture store and has even been promoted to the chief of staff which means he's in charge of the workers who make furniture, which he was very happy about.

Jack also put together a few sketches and will be starting a new job just after Christmas at a theatre company a few blocks away. He will draw the posters and then they will be shown outside the theatre to advertise when the play will be shown. I am so very proud of him.

I have auditioned for a few plays but not had any luck as of yet. Besides I am very happy with my life at the moment, Meggie is almost two and she started walking last summer which was the most proudest moment of my life. She is also talking a lot too, she is her daddy's little girl through and through. She dotes on him, just as he dotes on her. Jack and I have talked of having another baby but decided now is not the time. Maybe when Meggie is a little older.

Life is good here. I miss my friends back in New York but I love it here. Its so serene and peaceful.

The house we live in now is larger than the one in New York. At least it has an upstairs. Its still very small though with three rooms downstairs and 3 bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. Meggie now has her own room so Jack converted the spare room into a studio for his drawings for now at least until we decide to have another baby. I celebrated my twentieth birthday in November and Jack celebrated his 23rd. It seems surreal that in so little time we have grown up so much. Jack is now very much a man compared to when I first met him, he has a very fit body now. He even has grown a small beard which I don't mind, but underneath he is still very much the same man I fell in love with.

I however feel I have changed very little. I cut my hair last summer for the first time in almost a year and it is now just shoulder length and much more controllable. I feel like I have grown in so many ways, especially since Meggie was born. I look at her and think where did time go. I felt like I was still a child when Jack and I met. We did some irresponsible things, not caring of the consequences. We became parents very young and grew up very young but I wouldn't change any of that now.

This is how things were meant to be. I love this path I chose. It can only get better.

Rose Dawson

Closing her diary Rose checked the kitchen clock. 1.15pm. Dinner had already been made and the dishes were washed. Jack was working until three and Meggie was with the neighbours who had taken an instant shine to the toddler as soon as they met. They have a little boy Andy who is three and he and Meggie become playmates. Shelly and Martin Booth had become friends of Jack's and Rose's and they often dined and went dancing together.

Rose straightened out her light blue dress and stood in front of the mirror and saw her reflection. She ran her hands over the stomach area and wriggled slightly. The fitting was more snug now then before, maybe she had gained a little weight from not doing so much anymore. Of course there was the housework, washing, ironing, sewing and mending but she wasn't working anymore and felt all she did was sit around and read or knit whilst her daughter was playing next door.

She needed a hobby or some friends. This new life here was good but she missed having friends, she made some good ones in New York and of course their was Samantha but Rose knew nothing of where she lived.

Rose applied a small amount of rouge and some light pink lipstick in the mirror and brushed through her hair. She wasn't sure why she did this, she had no intentions of going out anywhere.

Rose looked at the clock yet again it was just a few minutes after 1.15. She sighed. She knew what was on her mind. Her mother.

She had been hesitating whether or not to actually visit her in hospital. Rose knew cancer could be a killer, a relative had died from it when she was very young.

Sitting on the couch, Rose began to play with her hair and exhaled heavily. Attempting to think of other things. Finally Rose just decided to go visit her mother. The hospital was a few blocks away and she would feel better knowing if she was alright or not.

After packing a small bag and a sandwich, Rose headed for the hospital, her head spun in the afternoon heat. The sun felt hotter than ever and Rose could feel the sweat on her forehead. She could feel her feet dragging hesitantly but still she carried on walking. She was unsure of her mothers reaction, of what she would say, or think, or do. What would Jack say?

Only one way to find out though, she thought as she entered the building. The hospital was cooler but she hated the smell. It was enough to make her stomach turn. She hated hospitals as a matter of fact, she hadn't been in one for years.

Walking to the front desk, Rose cleared her throat and got the attention of the receptionist.

'May I help you, miss?' The woman spoke clearly, looking over her spectacles.

'Yes um could you tell me which room number Ruth Dewitt Bukater is in?'

Rose asked nervously.

'Could I ask your name please?' The receptionist asked.

'Yes its Rose. Rose Dawson.'

'Mrs Dewitt Bukater is in room 322.' The receptionist smiled.

'Thank you.' Rose nodded before beginning to find room 322. Her head spun and this moment felt as surreal as could be. After everything she was here, finding her mother after everything she had done and said.

It took Rose all of her strength to pull herself forward and convince herself this was the right thing to do.

Finally, Rose found room 322. She took a couple of minutes to prepare herself outside the door and then took one last deep breathe before opening the door. She could feel her hand shaking as she turned the knob.

She nervously peeked her head around the door and noticed a small frail figure in bed sleeping. Walking closer, Rose saw it was indeed her mother. Her hair was long and still the same fiery redness which Rose possessed, her face was thin and gaunt. This did not look like her mother. The room was full of flowers and a few cards but it still did not brighten the white colour of the room. A small seat was beside the bed, Rose hesitated whether to stay or leave. She decided to stay, she was asleep after all and she was doing no harm.

Shakily, Rose took the seat and watched her mother sleeping. This did not feel real, she felt almost like the past two years had been erased and Rose Dawson did not exist and that she was still Rose Dewitt Bukater, the society girl.

She felt a small tear in her eye and hesitantly reached out to her mothers small frail hand. She looked pale and ghostlike.

A few tears escaped Rose's eyes as she delicately stroked her mothers hand.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the bed.

Unbeknown to her, Ruth Dewitt Bukater had just awoke from her sleep.

'Rose?' An unsure and groggy voice asked.

Rose's heart froze, she wasn't supposed to see her. Lifting her face from the bed, Rose looked up and saw the woman's face for the first time since she had left her on the Titanic.

'Hello Mother.'


	20. 20 Ruth

**Thanks for the great reviews. This story will begin to move forward a lot more after the next few chapters. I only have another ten chapters left :) x**

Ruth was completely and utterly shocked. Her daughter was here, alive and well in front of her face.

'Rose?' Ruth asked once again. Making sure she was not dreaming.

'Hello mother.'

Rose smiled slightly, not knowing what her mothers reaction would be. She felt like a child again, waiting to see whether what she had done was a good or bad thing. All of the feelings seemed to have been buried for a while and now they returned stronger than ever.

'Rose, what on earth are you doing here?' Ruth asked. Not pulling her hand away from Rose's.

'I came to see you mother. I heard the news and just had to see you. If you were alright.'

'Alright? You care now if I am alright. How about back in 1912 Rose when you left me alone and penniless?'

Rose stood immediately. She had not come for a fight, maybe this was just one huge mistake.

'Because I did mother. I did what made me happy. I fell in love and I wanted to do things my way. Cal treated me rottenly and I would not stand for it mother. Just like you didn't when daddy used to treat you badly. I did not come here for an argument, I heard the news and was genuinely upset. If this was a mistake then I am sorry.'

Rose began to head for the door.

'Rose. Wait. I am sorry.'

Rose turned slightly, not sure she had heard right. Her mother apologizing?

'Please stay, you are the only visitor I have had here.'

Rose was indecisive. Could this just turn into another quarrel. Eventually Rose sat again and looked her mother in the eye. The same piercing blue eyes looked back at her and smiled too. She did not look well. But she was still the same Ruth, her mother.

'How have you been Rose?' Ruth asked. 'I see you're married.' Ruth indicated to the small diamond and blue band on her wedding finger. Rose had forgot about that.

'Yes I am. I also have a daughter. She will be two in January.'

Ruth tilted her head and then looked away, she had missed a lot.

'Its Mr Dawson isn't it?' Ruth asked. Not wanting to look her daughter in the eye.

Rose's heart beat faster. 'What about him mother?'

'Its him you married isn't it Rose?'

'Yes.'

Things went quiet for a few minutes and Ruth finally turned to her daughter, her eyes bleary. She felt weak and tired.

'I know Rose. I should have known. As soon as you met him you changed. The way you looked at him, the way he looked at you.' Ruth closed her eyes, images of the night at dinner on Titanic came back to her.

'You loved him since the first moment you laid eyes on him didn't you?'

Rose nodded and still stayed quiet.

'After all these years Rose. That's where you were? Making a life with Jack Dawson?'

'Yes I was. I have a life with him, we have a daughter together, Megan.'

Ruth nodded. 'Megan.' She repeated almost in a trance. 'I have a granddaughter?'

'Yeah you do. She's the most precious thing you will ever lay eyes on.'

'And Jack? He supports you well?'

'He does. He would do anything for me and Meggie. He loves us both so much. He works all the hours God sends him for us both mother.'

Ruth nodded taking this information in.

'I had believed you died Rose. The passenger lists were empty. No Rose Dewitt Bukater.'

'I know. I was Rose Dawson. I have been since April 1912. Although Jack and I married in December of 1912. Meggie was born in January of 1913.'

'Congratulations.'

Rose smiled through her tears. 'Thank you mother.'

'So what did you do? What happened to Cal?'

Ruth sighed and moved her pillow around a bit so that she could sit up more comfortably.

'Well I stayed in New York at the Waldorf hotel and then travelled back the Philadelphia after a few days with the Hockley's. Caledon gave me his condolences, he looked everywhere for you Rose. In New York he gave up hope. He was sad, he loved you very much.'

Rose bowed her head slightly but then remembered.

'How could he love me mother. He shot at Jack and I before decks missing us within a few inches. Either of us could be dead now.'

'Shot at you?' Ruth asked in shock, he mouth flew open.

'Yes mother. I jumped out of a boat to be with Jack and he tried to shoot us before sending his manservant below decks to shoot us when his bullets ran out. Jack had to fight us both free.'

Ruth simply could not believe this. All along he had made Rose look like the villain.

'Rose-I-don't know what to say. Cal made you out to be the villain and played the innocent widow.'

'He would mother. He tried endlessly to get me into bed before we married.'

'But yet you climbed into bed with Mr Dawson after just three days?'

Rose immediately shut up and her face reddened. She felt like a child again as she bowed her head almost in shame.

'Yes Rose. If your daughter was born in January of 1913, she was conceived aboard the Titanic wasn't she?'

'Yes she was mother, but that has absolutely nothing to do with you.'

Ruth closed her eyes as Rose's voice rang through her head. She had the worst migraine she had in years. She touched her head and squinted.

'I'm sorry.' Rose apologized. Remembering her mothers ill state.

'So when I moved back to Philadelphia, I went home and continued with life as usual for a while. I courted a man, he even proposed and I accepted. I sold the house and used to money to buy a smaller house in Cedar Rapids. Samuel moved in with me there and we were to marry in August. He died suddenly of the flu in June.'

Rose took a sharp intake of breathe and quickly grabbed her mothers hand.

'Oh mother.' She gasped. That was terrible, how she could have lost someone she loved. 'I cannot understand how you are feeling it is a terrible loss.'

'Yes Rose it is. I felt I lost everything. My daughter and the man I thought I had loved. Then in July I found out I had cancer and have been in and out of hospital since.'

'That's terrible. Mother-'

'No Rose. It isn't. You came back into my life when I was at my lowest. I thought I lost everything and then you came back to me. I know I wont be on this earth much longer Rose-'

'Nonsense, you're just 45.'

Ruth grabbed Rose's hand tightly, a few tears rolled down her very pale cheeks and the seriousness in her eyes was almost frightening.

'Age is nothing Rose. I will be gone soon enough. I will meet Samuel again.'

Rose shook her head. Her heart was almost breaking. She rested her head on her mothers lap and for the first time in ten years, Ruth affectionately stroked her curls.

'I would like to meet my granddaughter Rose. And my son in law. Would that be possible?'

Rose lifted her head from the bed and nodded.

'Of course. Meggie would love to meet you. You're her only grandparent.'

Ruth nodded and smiled.

The next day, Rose gathered her family together. Today they would visit her mother, Ruth.

When she had broken the news to Jack he had been rather shocked that Ruth had wanted anything to do with him but here he was dressed in a suit which he found was too small, ready to meet his mother in law for the first time in almost three years.

Rose had told him she had changed, she had lost the man she loved and was a lot easier to get along with. Jack was doubtful, she was the iciest, most selfish, cruellest woman he knew when she was on Titanic.

But he threw his caution to the wind and followed Rose to the hospital. Meggie was happily playing with a rag doll as she was in her fathers arms. Today she had woken in a good mood and hadn't stop chattering all day.

It was a sunny day outside, Jack could feel himself sweating in the suit, the arms were slightly tight and hurt when he bent his arm. He figured it was his bulkiness which now made the shirt and suit smaller, he had built his muscles up a lot since he wore it last but it was one of the only decent suits he had, the other been his wedding suit. His hair was perfectly waxed back and parted slightly and he had shaved the beard he had been growing for the past month. Rose dressed casually in a three quarter sleeved lilac summer dress and a small flowery hat. Meggie wore a pink dress with bows and a hat to shade her face from the sun.

Rose could feel herself shaking, she had been ordering Jack around all morning not wanting to be late and telling him what to wear. She had seemed stuffy and almost not the Rose he knew, more like the Rose she was.

Meggie had cried when Rose had wanted her to wear a hat but had given in when Jack had placed it on her head instead.

She walked a few feet in front and walked vigorously. She hurried them inside the hospital and then into the room.

Jack entered nervously. He felt like he was a young man meeting the girls parents for the first time.

Ruth sat on the chair, dressed in a navy dress with her hair pinned up. She had little make up on but looked a great deal better than she did the day before. Rose entered first and smiled at her mother.

'Good morning.' Ruth greeted.

Jack entered behind her holding Meggie who had lost interest in her doll and was more interested in her new surroundings. Everything made her curious.

Jack faked the best smile he could and remembered he was doing this for Rose.

'Hello Mr Dawson.' Ruth greeted and held out her hand. Jack shook it and smiled.

'Good morning Mrs Dewitt Bukater.' Jack uttered, trying to remember how to pronounce their last name, he never had the hang of it.

'Its Ruth, Jack. I am not royalty.

Ruth looked at the little girl in Jacks arms and he placed her on the bed beside the chair. Meggie suddenly become shy and held her arms back out to her father who sat beside her, he placed her on his knee and she relaxed more and looked at Ruth's face with big curious eyes before burying her little face in her father suit jacket.

Rose smiled and sat beside Jack on the bed. She took her daughters little hand.

'Meggie. Come here.'

Meggie crawled to her mother and sat on her knee.

'Meggie this is your grandmother. Say hello.'

Meggie placed her head under her mothers arm again.

'She's a shy one.' Ruth smiled.

'No, you should see her at home. She's a handful alright.' Jack smiled.

'Meggie, say hello to nana.'

Slowly Meggie pulled her head from her mothers arm and waved her hand.

'Hello Meggie.' Ruth said.

'Hello.' Meggie said before smiling and then laughing. She crawled back to her fathers side and began to play with her rag doll. She held it out to Ruth who took the doll and laughed.

'She's precious Rose.' Rose nodded, she knew how lucky she was.

'And Jack? You have made my daughter very happy.'

'Just as she makes me.' Rose smiled at Jack and he took her hand.

Ruth saw how happy they were together. After the few years, he seemed like a decent man. She knew now that money wasn't everything. He was smartly dressed and quite a handsome young man.

Just by the way they looked at each other, she could feel she was truly in the presence of love.

The hours passed and Ruth had her dinner with her family there. They talked of bad times, good times, memories which were both bad and good. She felt as though she finally was content. She hadn't spoke to anyone like this in years. She found Mr Dawson to be a very charming man, who obviously worked hard to support his family. She knew of his background, his travels, his experience on Titanic. Ruth had also decided to apologize for her behaviour on board. She had found herself thinking back to how cruel and heartless she must have acted. But that is what was expected of society women, they had to have no feelings, be empty and follow their husbands lead, which was something she had hated as a young girl when she had married Rose's father at just 19 years of age. It had been a forced marriage between Ruth's parents and Charlie's. Charlie had been just twenty at the time, he hadn't cared for settling down but he did as his parents wished and Ruth had been matched with Charlie when she was 18. She had found him very charming, elegant and well mannered, he was a handsome man who obviously cared for her at the time. He had taken her dancing and to dinners and wooed her immensely so when he proposed she had said yes. The naïve young girl she had been. When they had married it had been bliss for years but not long after their only daughter Rose was born, he had began to drink a lot and gamble their money away. His parents had passed away and he was a complete mess. Ruth did everything she could to stop the family name from slipping. Rose the small girl doted heavily on her father, everywhere he went so did she. They had a likeness in their looks, although Rose inherited her pale skin, red hair and eyes from her mother. As Rose grew into a young teenager, she had began to rebel, just like Ruth had done at the beginning of her marriage to Charlie. She had not done as she was told and hated the life she had lead. But she had grown to love Charlie in her own way and eventually decided to do as she was told and become the perfect wife, bearing their child in November of 1894. When Rose was just fifteen, Charlie passed away from a heart attack leaving the Dewitt Bukater's a very big surprise - debt. Charlie had put their family hundreds of thousands of pounds in debt. When Rose was sixteen, Ruth gave Caledon Hockley permission to court his daughter. He was a very wealthy man. His father was Nathan Hockley of Hockley steel was one of the richest men in the country and Caledon was in line to inherit the business when Nathan died.

Ruth knew her daughter despised this man, but Ruth was so blind to as why. He was a very rich, noble, handsome, caring young man who did everything he could to please young Rose. Although their was a ten year age gap, that didn't seem to matter to anyone except Rose. Ruth had thought she had grown to love him, as on her seventeenth birthday she accepted his hand in marriage. Ruth had been overjoyed, the family name would no longer be tarnished, their future was safe in the hands of Caledon Hockley, he would ensure their survival. But the truth was she had been guilt tripped into it by her mother, who reminded her everyday that their money was gone and she blamed her father, who Rose missed dearly.

When it had been announced Rose would take a trip around Europe to celebrate her engagement with Cal and Ruth, her spirit had been somewhat lifted, but it didn't last long. She would sneak out alone and coming wondering back hours later. She would rebel against what to wear and what to eat and how to wear her hair, she was getting rather hard for Cal to handle and if he had to retort to violence to straighten her out, he would.

On board Titanic, when Rose had met Mr Dawson, Ruth again was worried about what it would do to the family name. She simply could not understand what Rose would want with this lower class artist who could not even afford to lick her shoes. He was a scruffy looking young man, with overly grown hair and dirty clothes. The attraction Rose had to him was beyond Ruth, who had warned her several times to not see the boy again, he was clearly trouble and probably just after money or to get her daughter into bed and then up and leave when she was in the family way, Ruth knew what boys like him was like.

But then when Ruth thought she had lost Rose, she had plenty of time to think. She knew she wouldn't have the life of luxury anymore. She had met a lovely man named Samuel, he was fifty years old and very smart. He wasn't the richest man, but he had some money he had worked hard for. They had briefly courted for a few months and when Ruth's money finally ran out, she had sold the very large family home, getting a few thousands from it and moved to Cedar Rapids, the place her grandparents had grown up, there she had moved into a smaller house with Samuel who had proposed. Ruth had accepted, finally feeling happy in her life. She would think for many nights that this must have been how her Rose had felt when she met Mr Dawson. He was a distraction away from the life she had been living. Samuel offered Ruth love, when she thought she would never be loved by any man again. She had been lonely after she thought Rose had died and the only time she felt alive was when she was with Samuel. It was then she had realised that no matter how much money you have, happiness or love could not be bought.

Ruth came back to the present. She saw Jack sat on the bed, he was laughing at Meggie, who was sticking out her tongue. He pulled her onto his knee and she immediately stopped been silly and just simply sat there, content on her fathers knee. Ruth had found out that Jack doted on his daughter, his love for her was clear for anyone to see. Ruth had been wrong about Jack Dawson, he was more of a man than Caledon Hockley ever was.

'Are you alright, Mother?' Rose asked, she noticed her mother had not spoken for several minutes.

'I'm fine dear.' Ruth assured her daughter. 'Just this little darling is so captivating.'

Ruth smiled at Meggie who smiled back.

'Would you like to sit on Nana's knee?' Jack asked Meggie. She said nothing at first and then nodded slowly and smiled.

Ruth was overjoyed. Never in a million years would she have thought Jack would suggest something like that. Now she was going to hold her first grandchild for the first time.

Meggie scrambled carefully onto her Nana's knee and looked at her curiously with her big blue eyes.

'My, my, my Jack. She certainly does have your eyes.' Ruth smiled and Jack nodded. 'I know. Its scary actually. But it looked like I didn't get much of a say in what Megan inherited. She's gorgeous, she's all Rose.'

Ruth nodded and scanned her granddaughters face carefully. She certainly was like Rose, when she was that age. Ruth could see little Megan had inherited Charlie's nose from Rose. Her hair was a dark strawberry blonde and her face was pale but with rosy cheeks. She was her mothers double.

'You know Rose. Its almost as if I'm looking at you at that age.' Rose smiled.

'She's beautiful Rose.' Ruth commented. Meggie settled back against Ruth and closed her eyes, she was tired, today had been a big adventure for her.

At 4.00pm, Ruth was growing weaker and tired. Rose decided it was time they left her mother and were on their way home.

Ruth woke up Meggie who had fallen asleep contently on her Nana. Meggie had sloppily kissed her Nana's cheek and said 'goodnight' much to Ruth's amusement.

Jack said goodbye next, he kissed her hand and then gave her a hug the best he could from Ruth sitting down.

Rose told Jack and Meggie to go ahead, she wanted a moment alone with her mother.

'Thank you Rose. For bringing Megan into my life. And I thank God for bringing you back into my life.'

Rose could feel tears pricking in her eyes. Ruth reached up to her daughters beautiful face and stroked it gently.

'You've made me a very proud woman Rose. You stand up for what you believe in. You married a wonderful man and Meggie is beautiful.'

Thank you, I know.' Rose whispered. 'I have to go their waiting.'

Ruth nodded, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and it shocked her.

'Goodbye Rose. When will we meet again.' Ruth asked. She loved her new visitors. The hospital was a lonely place.

'Maybe tomorrow, Mother.'

'Well until then goodbye. I know I don't ever say it. But I do love you Rose. My darling Rose.'

Tears began to spill rapidly from Rose's eyes. Her mother hadn't called her that since her father was living.

'I love you mother. Now come on get some rest. You look tired.;

'I am tired Rose. I'm tired of fighting this disease. I'm tired of the pain. I'm tired of the loneliness.'

'Well Jack and I are here now, you wont be lonely again.'

Ruth nodded and embraced her daughter for the last time.

Rose then left the room and headed home with her husband and her daughter.


	21. 21 The Worst Thing To Happen

**Thanks for all of the replies. hope you enjoy this part...x**

The next day, Rose decided to visit her mother again. Jack had taken the day off work especially and Meggie was with the neighbours. Rose had decided to pack a picnic and see if Ruth would like a trip to the park if she was feeling up to it.

Jack had specially made several cheese, ham and pickle sandwiches and a few buns for the trip. He had to admit, he rather liked Ruth. She was a lovely woman beneath the hard exterior and she obviously loved Megan.

Rose stood in front of the mirror and saw her reflection. She wore a tan brown dress which was three quarter sleeves and her hair was down with just a few pieces of hair pinned up. She applied some lipstick and some perfume before looking back at her reflection. The middle part was uncomfortable, the last time she wore this dress it fitted perfectly and now it was slightly tight around the abdomen area. Rose knew she had gained a little weight, but she hadn't realised how much. Shrugging, she selected a burgundy wrap from the wardrobe and went downstairs to see how Jack was doing packing the picnic.

The weather was slightly cold outside, in fact it looked like rain. Jack and Rose decided against a picnic and just headed for the hospital instead.

Their spirits were high. Yesterday had left them feeling happy about the future. They walked hand in hand and chattered and laughed like teenagers on a first date.

Jack dressed more casually today in some khaki green coloured pants and a brown shirt. He felt more comfortable and no longer felt out of place.

Upon reaching the hospital, it had begun to rain heavily. The murky skies promised nothing but rain all day, Rose sighed heavily and proceeded to the room.

Jack entered first, he had brought Ruth some flowers and was excited about her reaction to them. They were roses and smelt lovely.

Upon entering, Jack saw no Ruth. Her bed was empty and carefully made. All of the flowers and cards which were on the bedside table were no longer there. Jack frowned. How odd.

Rose entered next and saw no Ruth.

'Mother?' She shouted. But to hear no reply.

'Where on earth could she be?' Rose asked Jack who just shrugged. Rose felt a sharp pain in her abdomen but ignored it and carried on walking to find someone with some information.

'Excuse me sir?' Rose shouted. Locating a doctor in a white jacket.

'I'm looking for my mother could you tell me where she is. Her room is empty.'

'Who is your mother?'

'Ruth Dewitt Bukater sir.'

The doctors face fell and he gently told her to take a seat.

'I'm afraid your mother passed away during the early hours of this morning, ma'am. She was a very ill and weak lady.'

Rose felt the sharp pain from her abdomen even more now, the pain was almost unbearable. But not as unbearable as the pain of losing her mother.

'No.' was all Rose could manage. 'No.' Rose screamed louder attracting attention from the other visitors and doctors.

'Come on Rose.' Jack led Rose into a quiet room, where he attempted the comfort her.

'You're mother left this, Mrs Dawson. For her family.' The doctor offered a large brown envelope to Rose, who just shunned it and looked away icily. Jack took the envelope and thanked the doctor, who left them alone. He had never seen Rose this way before.

'Rose?'

Jack attempted to comfort her but she shrugged him away.

'Rose?' He shouted louder. But she continued to just stare into space, her look was icy and cruel. She looked up at Jack and almost spat the words.

'What?' It sounded cruel.

Memories came rushing back from after the disaster when Jack would attempt to comfort Rose but she would just shun him away and it hurt him then but even more now.

He had lost Ruth too, she was his mother in law and yesterday had been the best day in a long time. He had grown to like her and had looked forward to spending the day with her again.

'Rose, don't push me away. I'm grieving too.'

'Grieving? She wasn't your mother.' Rose moaned, almost out of breathe. She felt a sharp pain across her stomach yet again and then gasped for air. It felt as though she was in labour.

She screamed slightly and her breathing grew faster and rapid.

'Jack.' she shouted. Her offered her his hand and pulled her up. Where she had been sat was a large patch of blood. Jack glanced at her dress and saw she was covered in blood. Worry struck him and tears poured rapidly from his eyes, he panicked and his heart had never beat as fast.

'Rose, what's wrong?'

Rose could feel herself becoming weaker, that and the feeling of something wet between her legs. With one last rush of pain struck through her, she passed out in her husbands arms.

Terrified, Jack scooped her in his arms and rushed out the room to find s doctor. The same doctor came rushing over and laid her on a bed in another room. Jack was asked to step outside while other doctors examined her.

Jack paced the hall for an hour. Tears spilled from his eyes, he was terrified of losing Rose too. How could he go on? Without his wife. How could Megan go on without her mother.

Jack thought of all possible scenarios of what could be wrong. He thought he was going to lose her, he was shaking so bad. He thought of Ruth and how worried she would have been if she was here. He couldn't breathe very well. He had to sit down and attempt to gain some control over his body and emotions.

After just over an hour the doctor stepped out from the room and had a sombre look on his face, he wrung his hands before glancing over his spectacles.

'I'm afraid your wife lost the baby.' He spoke.

Jack squinted through his tears. Rose wasn't pregnant. He though he had misheard the doctor.

'Baby? What baby?'

'You're wife was five months pregnant, Mr Dawson. I thought you knew.'

Jack shook his head and glanced at the floor. Pain shot through him like he'd never felt before. He'd just lost his child, his and Rose's child. He hadn't even known it had existed. They had always been so careful so that Rose wouldn't become pregnant again so soon after Meggie was born.

'I'm sorry Mr Dawson. Maybe you should take a seat?' The doctor suggested seeing Jacks state.

Jack shook his head and felt another rush of pain overcome him. He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs, he felt like crying his heart out. But he knew he had to stay strong for Rose and Meggie. Now more than ever.

Rose had lost her mother and child in one day. This day would take a lot to get over, the pain would take a lot to overcome.

'Can I see my wife?' Jack asked, his voice shaking.

'She's in there Mr Dawson. She is resting. Please don't wake her. She has had a very traumatic day.' Jack nodded and entered the room and shut the door quietly so not to disturb her.

He could feel tears rushing down his face, he hushed his sobs and sat beside his Rose on the bed.

She was asleep, he knew that. Colour had drained from her cheeks and her lipstick was still visible on her lips, her hair cascaded around her shoulders. God he loved her so much. Gently, he reached for her hand and kissed it softly before stifling another sob.

She looked so peaceful, just the way he loved to see her. He hated to see her cry, he could never bear it. But he knew that when she awoke she would be weeping again and probably would be for the next few months.

Five months pregnant? How could he not have known. Rose had talked of gaining weight for a few weeks now, she had been sick most mornings but blamed the stress of moving, he had seen her nude when they made love and had even noticed a difference in her body.

They had not planned a baby yet but there's no way he wanted this to happen. Jack knew he would love all of his children, no matter what happened.

Images rushed to Jack of whether it would have been a boy or girl. Who it would have looked like. He could imagine Megan holding her new sibling and been so happy.

Pain overcome Jack like never before. This was something he thought he would never experience, the death of his child.

Jack glanced back up at Rose and smiled through his pain. He would be there for her, he would help her through. Together they would grieve.

Four hours later, Rose awoke from her deep sleep. She found she was no longer in pain, she imagined she was pregnant and had lost the baby.

She was slightly distorted at first to where she was, who was holding her hand and what the weight was on the side of the bed.

It was Jack, he was holding her hand tightly and was asleep on the chair beside her. Rose smiled a little and moved a little to make herself comfortable when a pain shocked her.

'Shit.' She cursed, grabbing her stomach.

Jack awoke immediately. His eyes were red and swollen from all of the crying he had done. Jack stood to rearrange Rose's pillows to ease her back pain.

'Are you alright?' Jack asked rather cautiously knowing Rose may not want to talk about it. Did she even know?

'Yes I'm fine. Its just-the pain.'

'I know.' Jack nodded and immediately placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer than ever before.

'Its real isn't it Jack? All of this is real? I didn't dream?'

Jack nodded and Rose buried her head in his shirt and began to cry silent tears. She felt empty and hollow now. Her baby was gone. She felt as though she had failed Jack and her family and mostly she had failed herself as a mother.

Jack too, began to weep silently. He couldn't be the strong person he thought he was. He was experiencing pain and emotions so strong he could barely breathe.

'I didn't know Jack. I didn't know I was pr-'Rose trailed off and sobbed into Jack's shirt. He could feel her body shaking vigorously. He wished with all his heart he could dry her eyes and take the pain away but he knew this was something they both had to deal with.

'I know. We both didn't know Rosie. I don't blame you.' Jack automatically regretted the words as soon as he'd spoke them.

Rose raised her head from Jack's arms and glanced at him.

'You don't?' She thought he would blame her.

Jacks eyes widened with shock. He grabbed Rose's hand and placed it on his heart and he touched her mourning face gently. How could she even think that?

'Rosie. How can you even think that? How dare you even think that. I don't blame you now or ever. This was no ones fault Rose. Do you understand me?'

Rose nodded and shamefully hung her head slightly. Jack touched her chin and brought her face to his.

'Losing this child is the worst thing to happen to us. We almost died on Titanic, we found each other. You found your mother before she died. She wouldn't want you to be this upset Rosie. I know its hard, I know. I wish I could just take all of the pain away. But I cant, we have to mourn and grief first before our wounds can be healed. We have had some traumatic events in our lives Rose and we're still very young. But whenever anything happens, there I'll be, alongside you.

Rose nodded taking in this information.

'I love you darling, I love you so much Rosie and I cant bare to see you cry. I never could. I know its hard to think of better things right now but we have to pull through. Christmas is weeks away and so is our second anniversary Rose.'

Jack laughed through his tears. He wanted to surprise Rose for Christmas, he wanted to make it one to remember.

December 20th 1914

Today Jack and I laid my mother and child to rest. We buried them at a small lovely church here in Los Angeles.

Mother had left Jack, Megan and I letters. She also left us $30,000 from the money she got from when she sold the house back in Philadelphia.

Jack says he has no idea what to do with that kind of money but Jack and I have decided that maybe its time we moved on after the New Year. Do some travelling like we always wanted and once Meggie is two she will be able to remember the adventures she will have.

Jack has given his notice in at the building company, neither of us will need to work now for a very long time. Jack feels as though the money isn't his but I reassured him it is ours.

Phil doesn't want us to leave saying that we're like his family. I will miss him dearly too but there is a big wide world out there and I want to explore every inch of it just like Jack and I talked about.

I would love to go to Italy and maybe Paris again but see it better this time, not just through hotel windows.

I haven't cried since the day I lost the baby. I have tried to make myself cry but I cant. I feel I haven't mourned their deaths very well but I do miss my mother already. It wasn't fair how we had two days together and then she was taken from me. But God knows how grateful I am she met Meggie and how much she loved her. I would love for her to have seen her grow but maybe God decided it was her time to go. But I am glad for those days my mother and I had. Before I saw her for the last time she told me she didn't know when we would meet again so maybe she knew she was going to pass on. I do hope her and her Samuel are reunited. I have always have a deep believing in the afterlife and that our loved ones around us all the time. I feel my father some days.

The miscarriage hit Jack very hard. He hasn't said much in days, I feel heartless for feeling I have to move on so soon but I feel its what is the best. I love my child dearly and would do anything to have met it. No pain is worse than that of losing your child. But I have to continue to be strong for my Meggie.

Enclosed are the letters from my mother for Jack, Meggie and I.

Rose Dawson.

Los Angeles. CA.

_My dearest Rose._

_How can I begin to describe how happy I am that you came back into my life. I am so proud of you, my Rose, for everything._

_I hope you can be happy now. I hope you can forgive me for all I made you do as a child. I hope you can forgive me for forcing you into marriage with Mr Hockley, for making you feel guilty and for making your life close to a misery. I was never a good mother Rose, not really. _

_When you was a young child I would look at you and saw how you looked at your father and I envied that. And today I saw just how Meggie looked at you and Jack. It was the same look as you gave your father. You worshipped the ground he walked on. It was then I realised you are no longer a child, but a woman, a mother, a wife. A happy mother and wife, which in this day and age is a very rare thing. Hold onto it Rose, and don__'__t ever let go._

_I feel I will not be on this earth for much longer. I__'__m tired Rose. I__'__m tired of fighting this terrible disease, I__'__m tired of the pain and the pills they give me which have never worked. _

_I just wish to be reunited with my love. I feel he waits patiently for me. _

_Look after your family Rose. don__'__t make the same mistakes I did. Care for your children and your Jack. He is a worthy man._

_I would like to thank you for bringing my granddaughter into my life._

_I will go now Rose._

_We will meet again one day._

_Until then I bid you goodbye and goodnight._

_Take care,_

_Love always, your mother._

_Ruth Dewitt Bukater._

_-_

_Dear Jack,_

_I will just start by apologizing for what my words and actions may have been on the Titanic. I should accepted a long time ago that you would make my daughter happy and that you were right for my daughter._

_You are a very lucky man, you have the most beautiful woman in the world with your ring on her finger._

_Look after her Jack, keep her safe._

_Look after Meggie, she__'__s the sweetest thing I have ever seen. The way she looks at you, she adores you._

_I fear my time will come very soon, I am writing to wish you well in your future. Maybe someday you will become a famous artist as Rose predicted._

_Good luck Jack._

_Ruth Dewitt Bukater._

_-_

_My dearest Meggie, _

_By the time you read this you will have grown into a very beautiful young woman._

_I was your Nana. I loved you with all my heart, you are the most special thing in the world to me. I hope you live well, young Megan. Do well and follow your heart always._

_Enclosed is my engagement ring to your grandfather, maybe it will bring you a small fortune in time, or just something to remember your Nana by._

_Love always,_

_Nana._


	22. 22 Second Wedding Anniversary

**Thanks for the replies :D i know the last chapter was a little depressing but this one is much happier :D Glad you guys still enjoy this. There is only eight more chapters until it ends :( x**

**December 23rd 1914**

Rose awoke early on her second wedding anniversary, he back ached from the funny position she had slept in bed.

She awoke to find Jack gone from their bed. The bed was cold and empty. Rose frowned before rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She walked to the window and drew back the curtain to find it was a beautiful morning. Clear skies and the sun shone brightly. The beach could be seen in the distance and Rose wondered what it would be like to sit on a beach. It was something she had never done before except with Jack in Santa Monica but it had been cool there.

Rose wanted to catch a few rays and maybe try to tan like Jack always did. With his been used to working outdoors, he had a year round tan. Rose however only burnt.

Jack heard silent footsteps descending the stairs, he smiled to himself. He had been planning this for a while. A lovely day at the beach was what he had planned for their anniversary and Meggie was coming along too.

Meggie too heard the footsteps and giggled from her highchair.

'Mommy.' she announced excitedly, giggling showing her few first teeth in her mouth.

'Yes. Mommy's coming.' Jack laughed at his daughter. She seemed to grow by the minute now. It didn't seem two minutes since she was laid in his arms after she had been born and now here she was eating some cereal and clapping her hands as she heard her mother coming. She was excited after every little thing.

She had so much of her mother in her and Jack could see she had parts of him as a boy. She was a good combination of both and she was perfect.

Rose yawned as she entered the kitchen to find Jack cooking something which smelt divine and Meggie making a mess with the milk from her cereal. Rose smiled, she loved this kind of morning when Jack was here to greet her and Meggie was been her usual self.

'Mommy.' Meggie shouted again, laughing. Rose bent down and kissed her daughters curls.

'Good morning darling.' Jack greeted Rose with a small kiss, not taking his hand from the spoon on the stove from what he was cooking.

'Mm smells delicious Jack. What are we having?'

'Scrambled egg and toasted pastries.' Jack announced proudly.

Rose took a seat as Jack began to plate up their breakfast. He placed the plate in front of Rose and whispered in her ear 'Happy anniversary gorgeous.'

Rose smiled happily. 'Same to you darling. We should celebrate.'

'We are, my dear. I have a special day planned with Meggie too. Its been in my mind for a while.'

Rose was intrigued, she should have known he was up to something which his mischievous grin.

'What is it?' Rose smirked.

'You'll see Rosie. Al you have to worry about is dressing your best, the rest is up to me. Although you may need something summery on, it's a warm day out. Lovely day for a picnic or a day at the beach.' Jack raised his eyebrows and Rose laughed happily. She tucked a curl behind her ear and then shook her head.

'I cant believe you planned this.'

'Its all for you Rosie. We're going to head to the beach, catch a few rays, eat ice cream until we feel sick and then we'll take Meggie for a paddle in the surf and then we'll head to the park for a picnic. What do you say?'

Rose's eyes lit up. She had no idea he would do this.

'it sounds perfect.' Rose quickly kissed Jack and then squealed with joy. She was looking forward to the day ahead.

'Gone.' Meggie announced loudly. Indicating her bowl was empty, milk was around her mouth and mostly on the table but Jack just laughed, he lifted her from her high chair, wiped her mouth and sat her on the floor in front of her doll house so she could play for a while.

'Dollies.' Meggie laughed.

'Yeah dollies. Are you going to play with them Meggie?' Jack asked his daughter.

'You play dada.'

Rose laughed hysterically. 'Go on Jack, play with your daughter and her dollies.'

Flashing Rose a mean look, her sat on the floor and picked up a very pretty doll and handed her to Megan.

'Here, she wants a hug.' Jack said. He had never done this before and was slightly embarrassed but Rose didn't mind, she thought he was an amazing dad.

'No you hug her daddy.' Meggie announced, hugging her rag doll who she was so attached to.

Jack brought the doll to his chest and hugged it, Meggie crawled over to her father and sat on his knee and he cuddled her too. He rocked her back and forth until she dozed off for a while. Jack lay her in her crib and kissed her head. He would wake her in a few hours when they were to go out.

Rose finished up her breakfast before heading upstairs to change into some clothes for the day ahead. She smiled happily and hummed a tune to herself as she ascended the stairs while Jack did the dishes.

After changing into a beige summer dress and flat shoes, Rose pinned up her hair and applied some lipstick. She straightened her dress out with her hands and ran them over her stomach. A grim look suddenly came to her face as she remembered the grief she had tried so hard to forget. She had felt so empty even since she had lost the baby. She had cried for days and days, Jack had too. It was a pain they had never felt before and pain they never wanted to feel again. Rose had wondered endlessly what the baby would have looked like, who it would resemble, who's traits it would have taken, whether it would have been a boy or a girl. Jack had wanted a baby boy, he had told Rose this and more than anything she wanted to give him a little boy in the future when they would try for a baby next.

Both Jack and Rose had both agreed to wait maybe a few more years until they tried for another baby.

They had no financial problems now, Jack no longer worked and with the inheritance money her mother had left her, they had put so much away for Meggie for college and some away for safe keeping, the rest they had decided to live off for a while.

Rose stared at her own reflection in the mirror. She saw the tears roll down her cheeks, she knew that time would not heal this wound so easy. A heart wrenching sob escaped her lips and she collapsed onto the bed with her head in her hands.

She had lost her mother who she had just grown to know again and the child she would never meet.

Two people she loved dearly.

Jack rushed into the room, hearing Rose's sobs and immediately came and sat beside her. Rose raised her head slightly and saw his handsome face looking back at her, tearing shining in his eyes. Jack knew why she was sobbing, it had become something of a routine this past week or so. The pain would not go away, neither would the blame Rose placed on herself.

Jack tenderly stroked his wife's curls and she closed her eyes before shivering even though it was a warm day.

Jack had tried his hardest to plan a lovely day for their anniversary but he knew now that nothing he did could take away the pain, only time would heal them.

Jack pulled Rose to her feet and scanned her up and down.

'You look stunning.' He smiled through his tears. 'I love you Rosie. Please don't cry, I could never bear it.'

Rose attempted to wipe away her tears but it didn't matter, she couldn't control her emotions.

Jack grazed her cheek and smiled the best he could.

'Let's have a good day Rose. Two years ago to the day, we were the happiest people in the world. I married the most beautiful woman in the world and that day will stay with me forever. I know that times have changed, people have come and gone. Things have changed, but our love hasn't. You're mother wouldn't want you to be upset Rose. She loved you so much, she would never want you to cry, especially not today.'

Rose nodded and glanced around the room. She found what she was looking for and applied more lipstick before gazing at her own reflection once again.

'You look stunning.' Jack whispered in her ear as she smiled slightly before wiping her eyes and took a deep breath.

-

'All gone dada.' Meggie shouted referring to her ice cream, which covered all around her mouth, hands and dress.

Rose laughed hysterically before grabbing a napkin and wiping her daughters fingers and face.

'Sticky.' Meggie announced.

'I know its sticky darling. Look at you messy girl. Its all over your dress.' Rose laughed and wiped her dress.

Jack was engrossed in a drawing as he had for the past half an hour, it certainly was a beautiful day sat here on the beach. The sun was shining brightly, beating down heavily on him. He was shirtless and wearing only some khaki coloured pants. He knew he would tan by the end of the day. Rose gazed to the left and saw her husband, so engrossed in his drawing. She loved watching him draw, he always fascinated her and she loved how he talked so passionately about art.

Rose had promised Jack they would visit an art gallery in Paris one day where both Rose and Jack visited when they were last in Paris before Titanic.

Rose watched how serious his face grew and how involved he was. He looked so handsome sat shirtless on the beach, he certainly had changed physically since they had met. He now had more dark blonde hair and it was a lot shorter and no longer hanging in his face, he also had grown a slight beard. He was most certainly a man.

A sudden gust of wind came and blew Rose's hat from her head, disturbing her from her thoughts.

'Oh dear.' Rose ran after the hat and giggled hysterically. She came to the waters edge and caught it. She felt the wetness between her toes and how warm the water was. It was pure bliss.

She picked up the bottom of her dress and walked further into the surf.

'Jack.' Rose giggled. Calling to Jack who looked over at Rose, putting down his drawing, he picked up Meggie and ran to the water with her in his arms. She giggled hysterically.

'Come on Meggie, lets go have a paddle.' Meggie nodded. 'Shall we go splash mommy?' Jack asked with a smirk.

Jack kicked his foot up slightly and splashed Rose with water. She gasped heavily before flicking water back at Jack.

'I'll get you for that.' Rose flicked more water at Jack onto his crotch area. The water soaked making it look like he'd had an 'accident'.

Rose giggled hysterically.

'Right then.' Jack placed Meggie on the sand and then picked up Rose and put her over his shoulder, she squealed loudly and kicked her legs wildly in the air.

'Put me down. Put me down Jack.'

'Shall I put her down? Meggie shall I put mommy down?'

Meggie nodded her strawberry locks and Jack laid Rose on the sand too. She giggled, her face flushed from laughing so much.

'It was Meggie who saved you, Mrs Dawson. I would have happily just splashed you all day and soaked you through.'

Later Jack and Rose picnicked in the local park before heading home. Meggie was overly tired from the day and fell asleep in her fathers arms whilst walking back home. When the reached home a 'happy anniversary' card was waiting on their doormat. It was from Phil and Zach.

Jack put Megan down for the night before taking a warm bath with Rose and he retired to his study for a while to complete the drawing he had begun at the beach. Rose relaxed with a book and a cup of tea.

After an hour, Jack finally had finished his drawing. He had to admit it was good work for him. There were two drawing he had done. One of the beach and the sand and the amazing sky that had been visible that day.

The other was of Rose and Meggie together. Rose looked absolutely stunning even though he thought so himself. The drawing had made her look so heavenly. Her curls hung loosely from beneath her large straw hat. Her dress fit her figure perfectly, and the smile on her face was genuine.

Rose was just finishing her book when she had began to doze. She heard slow footsteps coming down the stairs and opened her eyes to see Jack standing over her, he kissed her forehead tenderly.

'Hey darling.'

'What have you been doing for all this time?' Rose asked squinting her eyes in the brightness of the living room light.

'I have something for you.'

Rose sat up and placed her book on the counter, she tucked a curl behind her ear and frowned.

'Well where is it?'

'Come here.' Jack took her hand and led her back upstairs into his study. There on the desk laid two drawings. Rose sat in Jacks chair and examined them both.

One was the beach and the landscape from earlier in the day and one was of her and Meggie smiling and playing in the sand together.

The woman in the picture was her, but yet on paper she looked beautiful. Rose gasped, she never failed to be stunned by his talent.

'They're-' Rose couldn't even describe them.

'Amazing Jack. Absolutely amazing.'

Jack smiled and his face reddened slightly.

'You talent is so immense Jack. It overwhelms me every time.'

'I thought you'd like them Rose. I just wanted you to have something to remember today by. For the good day it was.'

'It was a good day.' Rose agreed. 'I have never sunbathed before, never even really been to the beach or splashed around.'

Jack was surprised. 'Really? Not even as a child?'

'No never. It wasn't proper to do so.'

Jack laughed. 'If that isn't proper then, what if I do this.'

Jack leant forward and gently kissed Rose's nose and then her cheek and then her lips. Rose giggled slightly and then allowed Jack to kiss her more deeply.

Rose led him to their bedroom where they fell onto the bed and ended their day perfectly.


	23. 23 The War

**Thanks again for the nice reviews. Hope you like this one....x**

Over the next two years, the Dawson family prospered. Jack had himself a small job doing what he loved best: drawing.

A local café had taken him on during early 1917 to paint and decorate the interior whilst he worked evenings at the local theatre drawing posters for the plays which were showing. He loved both his jobs, although Rose and him didn't even need the money, he wanted to do something with his life. He was away from his wife and daughter for most of the day but he had three days a week off and then they would do something special.

Jack had suggested they try for another baby in February of 1917, up to now they had no luck. Jack had expected it to be easy for Rose to conceive especially after Meggie was conceived after one night together. But that was four months ago and Rose still wasn't pregnant.

The past few years had been good, Meggie had began school the September before and she loved her little uniform. She was only in school three days a week and when she was at home she would complain bitterly of boredom and not been able to see her friends.

Jack had wanted to take a vacation too maybe somewhere in America.

He had at first wanted to travel to Europe but with the war going on over there at the minute it wasn't a good idea. Boats had been sank, millions dead. The newspapers reported more thousands dead each day. The war had hit Jack somewhat more than it probably should have done, just the slightest thought just brought tears to him eyes. Poor widowed women and fatherless children, mothers without sons, just the thought was unbearable. The war was supposed to have been over by the Christmas before but it was still going strong and Jack prayed to God that America wasn't going to join the war.

He most certainly did not see a point to this damned war, nor an end.

Just after Christmas, Rose had begun her dream as an actress on the stage. She was only a dancer at first and then had a supporting role in the stage version of A Midsummer Nights Dream, a play she had loved since she was a child and had read the book by William Shakespeare.

A few more roles had secured Rose's place at the Montague Theatre as a serious and well respected actress. It was a very small theatre but in the summer months attracted a large audience. Rose was a very big hit, especially amongst several male actors who had asked Rose to accompany them on dates a few times, but Rose had remained faithful and showed the her ring before walking away. There certainly was some attractive males there, but Rose was a married woman with a daughter, she would certainly never have any interest in them in any way other than professional.

Megan was now a four year old little madam who was the splitting image of her mother. Rose had become very proud of her daughter in recent months, she had begun school and settled in perfectly. She had made many friends and was doing well. Megan knew what she wanted and would do anything to get it, but been the apple of her fathers eye, it wouldn't take long to get it. She had her mothers spirit, her wildness and it scared Jack a little to know he had two very stubborn, fiery girls in his life. He chuckled as he thought of how uncontrollable they both were. Megan was growing to be the same girl Rose was when he met her, the young girl Rose had been, just seventeen.

Jack had to even rethink and check if she really was that young. She may have seemed like a young girl, but she was a woman in every way.

Jack admired his wife very much, and the love he had for her could never be put into mere words.

The young seventeen year old society girl she had been. How amazingly beautiful she had looked when she had descended the Grand Staircase stairs to him and he had kissed her hand on Titanic. God that memory felt as if it wasn't even real anymore.

Rose had grown to be a very beautiful young woman, dressing simply, wearing minimal make up. Her curves had remained, especially after she had given birth to Meggie and her hair was still the same fire it had been when they had met. Jack still lay in bed at night and think what he must have done to deserve this woman. He was the country boy from Wisconsin who never had much luck with the girls. Who lived under bridges and could barely afford the next meal. But yet here he was, with a beautiful wife, a lovely daughter, a nice house, a good job doing what he loved.

Despite the war, life was good for the Dawson's. It was really good.

In June 1917, the worst thing imagined became a reality. America had declared war. The newspapers reported Britain and France needed the troops after many were lost at the Somme and Verdun.

Upon reading the newspaper, Jack had become angry. He threw the paper in the bin before downing a shot of whisky, the taste was horrendous and the liquid burnt his throat, but he didn't care. He didn't understand, all he could do was hope and pray he wouldn't be called into the war.

In September of 1918, Jack turned 26 and then Rose turned 23 in November. Both were celebrated with a family meal and in early new year of 1918, there was more bad news. Phillip had passed away during the early hours of January 4th, he had been using a ban saw when he was involved in an accident, the saw had cut through his stomach and he died instantly.

Upon hearing this news Rose had fainted in Jacks arms and was immediately taken to the hospital. The news couldn't be taken in, Phillip was just 61, by no means was he very old.

He had been like a father to Jack and Rose, like family. He had given them many opportunities when they had first arrived in New York. Given them food, a place to stay, a job, money, friendship and he had been there when Megan was born.

After the funeral, Phillips three daughters Anne, Jean and Marie had returned to New York and promised to stay in touch.

Megan's fifth birthday was on the 19th of January, she had been a little angel dressed in a white dress and her hair in one long plait. Megan had always wanted long hair 'like mommies' she would say.

Megan's friends gathered around the table and sang happy birthday as Megan blew out the candles, a tear had escaped Rose's eye as she saw how happy Megan was.

She was far too young to even understand what the word pain was. Megan had grew up with 'Uncle' Phillip and had taken it in her stride when Rose had explained he'd gone to live in heaven with the angels.

The war was another thing Megan was far too young to understand. She would play in the garden with the neighbours son Andy and they would play shoot each other.

Life continued well for the Dawson's, considering the war and the loss of Phillip, it wasn't until February of 1918, that the worst came.

Rose Dawson awoke with a start, her neck ached immensely from sleeping funny. Gently rubbing it, she started for Megan's room and found her sound asleep.

'Come on angel. Up for school.' Rose called.

Megan sprung up from her small bed and smiled as Rose opened the curtains.

Rose laughed, her daughter was a natural early bird unlike her father who probably loved his bed more than his family.

'I'm up mommy.'

'Come on brush your teeth and get dressed. I'll make breakfast soon.'

Megan nodded and did as she was told.

Rose began breakfast. Tuesday was her morning to do the school run. Jack worked from six in the morning and left around 5.30.

Megan ate breakfast before Rose took her to school.

On her return, Rose found the mail on the front doormat. Scanning through she found nothing out of the ordinary, just bills and such.

A loud knock at the door sounded, frightening Rose. Upon opening it a plump man stood on the porch holding a letter.

'Letter for Mr Dawson.'

'I'm afraid he's not in at the moment.' Rose frowned.

'Are you a relative.'

'I'm his wife.'

The man nodded. 'Make sure he gets this miss.'

Rose nodded as watched as the man turned away. She frowned and stared at the letter. How important could it be?

She thought of opening it, the curiosity getting the better of her but then she just placed it on the table and pushed it to the back of her thoughts.

After Megan finished school, she was at a friends house. Jack returned around three in an extremely good mood. The café was finally a finished job and he had received nothing but praise for it.

Jack greeted his wife with a peck on the nose before slinging his backpack down and washing his hands.

'Where's Megan?' Jack asked.

'She's at Molly's.' Rose answered, peeling a potato.

'Oh really? Maybe we should get started on the baby making then huh?' Jack placed his arms around Rose from behind and Rose blushed a little.

'Later.' She replied. 'You have a letter darling. A man delivered it today for you. He knocked at the door. Sounds pretty important.'

Jack frowned confused. He had no other family. No one ever mailed him.

'Special delivery huh?' Jack grinned, teasing. 'See Rose I'm an important man.' Jack raised his neck and acted like a snotty man.

Rose laughed at his sense of humour and flicked water at him.

'You big headed-' Rose trailed off before Jack grabbed her and began to tickle her. Rose grabbed a wet potato and put it down Jacks shirt and he shivered before picking up Rose and carrying her to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and tickled her once more until the tickling became kissing and the passion grew. The potatoes were soon forgotten, as was the letter.

Half an hour later, Jack emerged from the bedroom wearing just his trousers. He wandered into the living room and sighed heavily, his hair messy and his face flushed.

Rose followed, buttoning up her dress and fixing her hair. She giggled to herself before catching sight of Jacks grin.

'What happened to waiting for the baby making Mrs Dawson?' Jack flirted.

'Hey you just go pick up your daughter alright?' Rose pointed to the door and picked up a potato and began to peel.

'Or open your letter, your highness.'

Jack laughed and flicked his finger under the paper and ripped it open. It was some sort of telegram from Washington DC.

'Rose who do we know in DC?' Jack asked, puzzled.

Rose shook her head.

Jack read the letter, once, and then again.

'Oh no. SHIT!.' Jack cursed. Banging his hand on the table.

'What?' Rose asked. Leaving the potatoes she grabbed the letter from Jack's hand.

'No!' Rose cried. 'You're been drafted?'

Jack nodded. 'How the fuck can I be drafted. I'm an only child. I have a wife and daughter to support. Shit.' Jack cursed again.

Rose watched his circle the kitchen table, with tears in her eyes.

'Don't Jack. You scare me.'

'Oh God. I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm so sorry.' Jack pulled his wife into his arms and cradled her as her silent tears fell. This was the worst thing to happen.

He'd seen the pictures, read the articles, heard the gory details. Jack too felt a tear slide down his face and he knew that no amount of protesting, arguing or crying could change the fact he had to go.

He would be taken away from his family whether he liked it or not.

His wife and his daughter. Rose could even be pregnant with their second child. How would Meggie cope without a father? He could die. He probably would die, he knew that. The Germans were cruel bastards.

'Don't go Jack. I'll do anything. I love you too much to lose you.' Rose's eyes were red and bleary. She grabbed Jack's arms and pleaded with him.

'I have to go, you know I do. If I don't they'll put me in prison. I don't want to do that Rose. I don't want to leave you.' Jack stroked his wife's hair and then cheek.

'You could die Jack. Megan loves you, she dotes on you. She lives for you, I live for you. You're everything to us. I could be pregnant Jack. We could have made a baby today. Then what? I have a baby alone, I raise it alone.'

Jack sighed and lowered his head. It throbbed heavily. Tears escaped his eyes.

'We'll runaway Jack. Anything.'

'Rose that's breaking the law.'

'I don't care. I just want you safe. Is that breaking the law?'

Jack shook his head. He sat on a chair and placed his head in his hands. This was a lot to take in. No matter what he did he would be taken away from his family he was sure of it. He couldn't face leaving his family just the thought of doing so made him feel sick to the bottom of his stomach. Anger rose inside of him.

'Where could we go Rose? The whole damn world is at war.'

'Jack don't shout at me. Don't you dare take this out of me.' Rose spat. This wasn't her fault and he was taking his anger out of her. She knew he was angry but arguing was not the answer.

'I'm sorry.' Jack kissed the top of Rose's head.

'Australia.' Rose suddenly blurted.

'What?' Jack asked. 'What about it?' Jack asked confused at her randomness.

'Australia isn't at war Jack. We can go there. Just escape. It will be a better life there. Especially for Meggie.' Rose asked with hope in her voice.

Jack bowed his head. However tempted he was he knew it just wasn't possible. He couldn't risk getting caught or risking his family.

Jack gazed up at Rose's eyes. They were hopeful. All she wanted was her family. It wasn't fair, nothing was fair anymore.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and nodded slightly.

'What?'

'Alright Rose. We'll go there.'


	24. 24 The Ship

**Merry Christmas and happy new year 2009 to everyone out there. Thanks to you all for reading this and hope you continue to like it.**

**I know there's a little problem with this chapter, I dont know if men actually would run away when they were drafted into the war but for the storyline, Jack was going to Australia because he didnt wish to leave his family. So just bare with me.**

**Please comment =)**

Jack was due to be drafted on the 8th of March which had given the Dawson's less than a month to plan their escape from America.

Their ship was due to leave from New York on the 28th of February and it would take two weeks on a ship to get to Australia. The part they were to visit was New South Wales. A place Rose had heard many great things about. The climate there was hot, the beaches were white, the sea was blue. Everything had seemed perfect.

The move would be a pricey one. Selling their house was out of the option if Jack was to leave the country unnoticed. Jack hadn't told his boss he was leaving, neither did Rose.

Megan was a little scared of moving, she didn't want to leave her friends or her school but Rose knew they had no option.

The worst part for Rose was knowing she would have to board a ship again. The thought frightened her. She had panic attacks just thinking about it. Megan however was excited about the new adventure she was about to embark upon.

Jack and Rose bought new clothes for the trip ahead and spent most of Ruth's money doing so. But it would be worth it.

The only people Jack and Rose trusted fully to tell was their neighbours and good friends Martin and Shelly Booth. Martin had been drafted too and had even suggested that the two families go to Australia together. This was something everyone had agreed to. It had made Jack and Rose more relaxed about sailing and of course Meggie was just happy to have a playmate.

On February the 20th, The Dawson's and the Booth's boarded a train to New York. As the train left the station, Rose shed a few tears as she didn't want to say goodbye to the place which had become her home, but she had adapted well when they had left New York years before so she would adapt again easily.

The train journey took three days of city after city and town after town speeding by the window. Three days of listening to the chugging of the track. Three days of been cramped and crowded but they all knew it would be worth it.

Rose began to feel sick with nerves more and more as the train pulled further and further towards New York. Just the thought of seeing a ship could make her sick. The Booths knew nothing of the Titanic and guessed either Rose would be a first time sailor or was extremely sea sick.

Megan and Andy on the other hands could barely contain their excitement. School and Los Angeles was well forgotten to Meggie and every hour she asked 'when will we be there.'

The train pulled into New York station on the 23rd of February. The feeling of fresh air was amazing to feel after so long on a train. Rose breathed in the cold New York air for the first time in four years and felt she had missed it. She felt as though she had never been away but then she gazed at her daughter, the five year old holding onto her fathers hand whilst her big eyes gazed curiously at the people and the sights. She had been just a baby when they had moved to L.A.

Rose felt her stomach turn violently and felt the urge to be sick. Jack saw her face whiten and before anyone knew it she had fainted in Jack's arms.

Rose awoke coughing and found herself in a very strange room, with unfamiliar people around her. She sat up startled.

'Jack.' she called.'

'I'm here.' Jack voice said and then he appeared. 'Here sweetie.' He handed her some water and she took it gratefully. 'How do you feel?' Jack asked, sitting beside her.

'I-I don't know. Where am I?' Rose frowned.

'You're in New York remember. You're at a hotel. You fainted at the station so we found the nearest hotel and brought you here.'

Rose nodded taking in this information. Her head throbbed. Suddenly she panicked. Where was her daughter?

'Meggie?'

Jack laughed. 'Hey shh, calm down. Shelly and Martin took the kids sightseeing, they'll be back for dinner. You know how much of an adventurer our daughter is.'

Rose nodded and smiled a little before relaxing.

'Here's your key dears.' An old woman entered the room, wearing an apron. Her hair was grey but was in a bun neatly. She smiled at Rose and held out her hand.

I'm Peggy dear. I run this hotel. How are you feeling Mrs Bukater?'

Rose blinked her eyes a few times, was she hearing right? Mrs Bukater?

'My name's not-'

'She's fine, Peggy. Thank you.' Jack took the key and muttered something to Rose but she couldn't understand it.

'I am fine thank you. Call me Rose.'

Peggy nodded. 'You're in room 24 Mr Bukater. On the third floor.'

Jack nodded and thanked her for her kindness.

The room was nice and spacious. It contained just a double bed and a wardrobe in the bedroom and a fireplace and sitting area. The bathroom was down the hall and dinner was served downstairs at seven.

'Jack why did she call us Bukater?'

'I-um told them your old last name. I couldn't say Dawson or Dewitt Bukater could I?'

'Suppose not.' Rose agreed. She stretched on the bed as Jack hung a few shirts in the wardrobe.

'I just haven't been called that in years. It feels like I almost was never Miss Dewitt Bukater. It feels like I've always been Mrs Dawson.'

'Maybe you have.' Jack smiled and Rose frowned. 'Maybe you were destined to marry me. Maybe fate brought us together, maybe we were meant to be.'

Rose laughed, a little too much for Jack's liking.

'You old romantic Jack.'

'I'm serious Rose. Maybe everything happens for a reason you know. We've had out heartache Rose. The Titanic, your mother, the miscarriage, Phillip, been drafted. Maybe its all for a reason.'

'What's the reason?'

'I don't know Rose. But whatever life throws at us. There I'll be. Right beside you. To comfort you, help you through. I'll be here forever. If you can handle me as an old codger.'

Rose laughed.

'What about me Jack? When I'm old. Will you still love me with a podgy stomach from having so many babies. My breasts and my bottom pointing south.'

Jack grinned and then broke into a laugh.

'You my dear could be a goblin and I'd still love you.'

'Yeah right.'

'No I'm serious Rose. Nothing could stop me loving you. As for babies, I love you more each day, I want more babies. I want to raise them with you, watch them grow, give them a good life Rose.'

Rose's smile faded and she gently kissed Jack. She was a little taken aback herself because she rarely kissed him first, but she did and she felt herself wanting him now more than ever. She was desperate to be a mother again just as he wanted to be a father.

Dinner was served as seven that evening. The Dawson's and the Booth's dined together and found themselves looking forward to the journey ahead.

After four days at the hotel, The Dawson's and Booths were on the move again. The cab ride to the docks was quiet, Rose's stomach churned heavily whilst she did not say anything, she had already thrown up three times in the past two days. The nerves were getting the better of her.

The ship was due to set out for Australia at 3.00pm. Memories flooded both Jack and Rose as they stepped out of the cab. Memories of the last time they were to board a ship, almost six years before. The Titanic had loomed tall and proud at Southampton whereas this ship was like a fraction of the size of the Titanic. She was named The Elizabeth and was certainly pretty.

Memories of the day the Carpathia docked swirled around in Jack's head, the press, the flashes, the cries, the gloomy sky, Rose bundled in blankets grabbing his hand tightly not wanting to let go.

Megan tugged on her fathers jacket and it brought him back to reality.

'Daddy, when do we go on it?' She asked excitedly. Oblivious to everything around her.

'Soon darling, soon.'

By 2.45pm, the final whistle was blew and passengers rushed aboard the ship.

'Right then, lets go.' Martin smiled. He grabbed his sons hand and a suitcase and led his wife up the gangplank.

Rose nodded. Just placing one foot on the gangplank was enough to make her hysterical, but she had to do it. For herself, for her family. Slowly, she placed one foot in front of the other and walked to the gangway, clutching Jack's hand more than ever. He could feel her squeezing his hand, he too was nervous but he appeared collected to Rose to calm her. Meggie skipped happily and boarded the ship with no fuss.

The rooms were pleasant and comfortable. It was second class so it was neat and tidy but definitely a far cry from Rose's suite on Titanic. But over the past few years, Rose had grown used to simplicity and grown to like it more.

Jack removed his hat and threw it on the counter.

There was a room for Meggie and a double room for Jack and Rose. The sitting was small with a suite and a chair next to a bookcase. There was a chessboard and a desk.

The bathroom was small containing a bath with hot water and their was a small wardrobe area.

There was a café where snacks could be brought and dinner was served in the main restaurant at eight.

Once on board, Jack relaxed a lot whereas Rose seemed to grow more nervous.

At once, Meggie had gone with the Booth's to wave goodbye to the people on land. Whereas Rose had preferred to stay in her room and not wanting to know when they were to set sail.

'Come on Rose.' Jack pleaded. 'You have to come to dinner. You haven't eaten all day.'

Rose shook her head and buried her head back in the book she had begun reading that afternoon.

'Rose come on darling.'

'No Jack.' Rose spoke firmly.

'Mommy, come to dinner.' Megan said innocently. Dressed in a little pink dress with bows Rose had to smile, she was beautiful. Jack looked smart in a suit and the Booths had already headed upstairs for dinner.

'Come and get dressed up for dinner.' Megan smiled.

Rose stood and nodded. 'Alright. But this is just for you, young lady.' Megan giggled and fixed her ringlets.

Jack followed Rose to their room where she scanned the wardrobe. 'What on earth can I wear Jack? I have no suitable clothes. Beside I don't want to look like the prize wife.'

'You wont darling. I want you there to eat. Besides you used to love putting on a pretty dress, some make up and going dancing. What happened?'

I became a mother that's what happened Jack.'

'No, no we've been dancing since Megan was born. Hey what about this dress?' Jack pointed to a red sparkly beaded dress and Rose gingerly took it out and held it up against her.

'This is what Samantha bought me back in New York for my 18th birthday.

Wow that seems so long ago. it's the most fanciest dress I own.'

'Well there you go. Wear that. You look stunning in it.' Jack raised his eyebrows. He looked so handsome in his suit, his hair waxed back and he had no facial hair. He may have been 26, but she swore he still looked like the twenty year old boy who escorted her to dinner on Titanic that night.

'It may not even fit. I put on weight since I was 18 Jack.'

Once dressed in the red sequined dress, Rose smiled. She had to admit she looked good. She applied some lipstick to match the dress and applied some colour to her cheeks. She wore black court shoes and sprayed perfume. Her hair was pinned up and a single curl fell in her face.

'Shit Rose.' Jack laughed. 'You look sensational.'

Rose smiled. 'So I still scrub up well?'

'Wow. Mommy you look like a princess.' Meggie gazed in awe at her mother. Having never seen her so dressed up. Her eyes glittered with excitement and for the first time in years Rose felt like a glamorous young woman.

'And so do you darling.' Megan took her mothers hand as they headed out for dinner.

Dear diary,

Yesterday I did something I never though I would do again. I boarded a ship, for Jack, Meggie and I are heading to Australia to escape this damned war.

Jack was drafted as was Martin so we did the only thing we could do and fled the country.

Boarding this ship again was hard, I still feel as though my legs will just cave beneath me. Megan is a natural with ships, she loves it. Jack is already teaching her how to 'fly' by spreading out her arms and telling her to close her eyes. She squeals happily and then Andy will want a go.

I swear it wasn't six years since Jack took me to the bow of Titanic and taught me how to fly, but it is.

I retreated to my stateroom alone and cried for the first time in a long time, I mourned. I mourned the memories, my mother, all the souls lost on April 14th 1912, my baby and just everything in general. The war is already taking millions of lives, the world seems to be crumbling apart before my eyes and everyone including God is powerless.

Meggie thinks the idea of war is a good thing, she likes to play gun fights with her friends and she roles around in the grass staining her dresses, I swear she is more like her father every day. I look into her eyes and I see the young man I met six years ago and now we have a child together.

She adores her father, now more than ever. He is such a natural with her, when I see them together my heart melts. I long for another baby, Jack and I have been trying for almost a year now but to no avail.

I would love another little baby, it seems so long ago I even held one I'm scared I've forgotten how.

Jack wants a little boy, now that would most certainly be a handful.

We all went for dinner last night to the restaurant and even though I was hesitant I have to admit I rather enjoyed it. Megan was the little lady I know she is, been polite and behaving. Andy however was not and tugged at his collar all night and complained the food was too fancy, he made us laugh so.

Once back in our staterooms, Jack and I once again tried for another baby. I hope this time it works. It would be perfect timing, starting a new life over with a new baby.

The damn ship is making me feel so queasy I simply cannot wait to dock. I'm stupid enough to search for icebergs in the Pacific Ocean. The weather is lovely, warm and sunny all day. My nose is slightly red and burnt but I don't care, it amuses Jack as he can get a tan, I however just burn.

Meggie has my skin tone so I have to be careful with her been in the sun for too long, she wears a hat which she loves anyway unlike me. I guess some things she didn't inherit from me.

Rose Dawson

Once again, Rose put down her pen and ran to the bathroom before heaving violently over the toilet.

'This damn ship' she cursed to herself. Another week and a few days left yet and she could not wait to dock. The ship had made her feel more ill than before. Rose had never been one to be seasick, she actually never used to mind boarding a ship but this time Rose was heaving almost every morning and she was unsure why, probably the nerves she had guessed.

Rose started for the living room when she heard Jack call her.

'Coming.' She shouted.

Jack appeared in the doorway of their bedroom and frowned.

'Are you alright darling?' His voice was full of concern. 'Maybe you should see a doctor, you've been like this for a few days now. Even before we boarded.' Jack pointed out, he was obviously worried.

'Its nothing Jack I am sure. Its obviously just nerves and maybe something I ate back in New York. I am not used to that sort of food anymore.'

Jack rolled his eyes, he knew he would have to try more to persuade her to see a doctor, she was the most stubborn person he knew.

'Rose please. See a doctor. You don't know what it could be. Remember last time you were this ill when we arrived in New York? You were pregnant. It could be good news.' Jack grinned but Rose pushed past him and settled in a chair with a book.

'No Jack, its not that. I would know if I was with child. My monthly flow is still very much regular. '

Jack blushed a little, knowing she was not timid to say such things but he didn't care, he would get her to the doctor however he could.

'Rose-please? I will go with you. Hold your hand darling. I know you hate seeing doctors but please.' Jack was on his knees in front of her and he took her hand and kissed it gently.

'Fine I will see a doctor as soon as we dock.' Rose stated.

'No Rose. Today. I will book for you.'

Rose sighed and nodded. 'Fine.'

'See Rose I am just as stubborn as you.' Jack grinned before exiting the door.

Rose smiled before sighing heavily. She had nothing to do.

Megan was out with the Booth's, Jack had gone off to make her an appointment. She had read a lot of her book.

Rose started for her bedroom and opened her wardrobe, she found a few dresses and coats and sighed before closing it. Searching, she found a suitcase. Jack had packed most of her things and she knew how untidy and messy her suitcase would be inside. He had stuffed things in carelessly and Rose had to smile at the dresses in the suitcase, they were all wrinkled. Rose searched through her dresses and almost passed out with what she found at the bottom.

Her Titanic dress.

Tears pricked in her eyes and her breathe was caught in her throat so much she had to sit down.

It was just like a screwed up piece of blue and grey rags. The dress had once been hung in a Paris shop window with an expensive price tag and now here it was stuffed into the bottom of a case, looking worse for wear.

Carefully, Rose untangled the dress and looked in front of the mirror, holding the dress against her.

Memories come flooding back to her and she immediately dropped it to the floor. She covered her face with her hands and run them over her face and wiped away her tears.

Hesitantly she picked the dress back up and held it against her again. She wondered for some unknown reason, how it would look on her all these years later, if it still fit and how different she would feel wearing it.

She struggled and changed into the dress and unpinned her hair. Rose didn't want to see her reflection yet.

The fitting was a little tight, especially around her stomach, but she had been just seventeen when she worn it, she had the perfect figure back then.

Rose turned, almost in slow motion to face the mirror and was shocked by what she saw. She looked the same as she did back in 1912. Tears fell from Rose's eyes as she picked at the material of the dress. So many things had happened while she had been wearing this dress.

It had been one of her favourite dresses when she was younger and one of the only dresses she'd had to pleasure of been able to purchase herself.

Rose knew she could never throw it away, her daughter had been conceived in the dress. She had become a woman while wearing it.

Maybe she would give it Meggie when she was old enough to wear it, or maybe it would remain at the bottom of a suitcase, screwed up for another six years. Who knows?

Just then the door went and Jack voice sounded. Rose didn't move, she was too transfixed by the dress.

'Shit.' The words broke Rose's concentration.

Jack gasped as he entered the room. He thought he was seeing things at first but he wasn't. Rose was wearing the dress she had worn the night the Titanic sank.

'What are you doing?'

'I found it and wanted to see what it would feel like.' Rose's voice sounded distant.

Rose turned to face Jack, she had clearly been crying.

'So how does it look?' She asked.

Jack frowned. What the hell was she doing? This didn't seem like Rose. He looked at her up and down, she looked stunning. She always had in that dress. She looked like the seventeen year old young girl she had been when they had met. It was almost like the last six years had never happened and it was back to this again - on a ship with Rose wearing the oh so familiar dress.

'I never want to go back to this Jack. I never want to go through that again. I don't want to be that seventeen year old girl again. Lonely and scared.' Rose sighed heavily. She didn't know where all of this had come from. Maybe it was just the fact she was here on a ship again. Her hormones seemed to soar lately and she was unsure of why.

Jack shook his head. 'You wont darling. I'm here always. I wont let you be unhappy again. Ever.'

Rose nodded. The material on the dress dug into her arms and it began to sting. The dress was obviously too tight.

'You're at the doctors in an hour darling.'

Rose nodded nervously. Jack took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

'I'll be there, I promise.'


	25. 25 Another Surprise

**Thanks again for the reviews. hope every one had a good christmas. please comment :)**

Dressed in a long sleeved navy blue dress and matching hat, Rose waited to see the ships doctor.

She was obviously nervous and could feel her heart pounding. It wasn't that she was scared of seeing the doctor, she was scared of what the problem could be.

Rose sighed nervously and she felt Jack's hand on the small of her back. This was enough to reassure her it would be alright no matter what, because Jack was here.

The doctors office was very tiny, not even an office just more like a room with books, a desk and a few seats.

'Mrs Dawson. I will see you know.' A bearded man called.

Rose nodded. She turned to Jack.

'You go ahead darling. I'll be right here.' Rose nodded again and dragged her feet inside the office. She felt alone and scared as soon as the door closed. Nervously, she took a seat and shifted her eyes about the room before finally staring the doctor in the eye.

'I'm Dr Thompson, Mrs Dawson. No need to look so nervous. You're husband told me what the symptoms are all I need to do is to confirm my suspicions.'

Rose frowned confused little. But she nodded.

'What are your suspicions Dr Thompson.?' Rose asked, her voice timid.

'Nothing to worry about, I can assure you that.'

Rose relaxed a little while the doctor preformed a few procedures. Some of them she felt she'd had before.

Once finished, Rose was ordered to come back an hour later for the results.

Rose left the office to find Jack stood over a rail, smoking a cigarette. She laughed at once, he hadn't smoked in years. He looked as though he was trying to hide it but once he caught her eye he held up his hands in defeat.

'Alright you caught me.' Jack laughed. 'its been so long, I miss the smell.'

Rose nodded. 'its fine. I have to come back in an hour to find the results out but the doctor said its nothing serious. I hope not anyway.'

'it wont be Rosie. I promise. Do you want me to come back with you later?'

'Oh no I'll be fine.'

'So come on then Rose. We have a daughter to feed.'

Rose laughed as Jack took her hand and led them to the diner for lunch.

Megan was her usual excited self and eat her dinner as if she'd never eaten before. Jack reminded her of her table manners but no one else seemed to mind, they were all amused by the little girl.

'Come on then darling, lets go back to our room.' Jack called to Megan.

'Do we have to? Its so dull.' Megan bowed her head. She hated been cooped up in the room, she wanted to be where they adventure was.

'Yes we do sweetie. I'm sorry but Auntie Shelly and Uncle Martin need time on their own too you know.'

'She's no trouble.' Martin piped in. 'She's a little diamond.' He rubbed Megan's hair.

'She's my playmate.' Andy announced, they all chuckled.

'Can Andy come and play daddy?' Megan's eyes lit up. 'Please can he?'

Jack saw his daughters pleading eyes and saw how happy she was. How could he say no? She was so innocent and knew nothing of what was going on in the world. She just wanted an adventure and to have fun. There was nothing wrong with that.

'Of course.' Jack laughed.

'Woo.' Megan and Andy joined hands and began to skip down the deck together.

'Are you sure?' Shelly asked.

'Its fine, you guys. Now go have time alone. You need it.'

They both nodded and walked away while Jack followed his daughter and Andy and watched them and how happy they were, he had to laugh. They were so young and happy, he couldn't imagine either of them to ever be upset.

Jack's mind thought to Rose, she was at the doctors alone. He knew she hated it but she had insisted to go alone.

It had entered Jack's mind that she could be pregnant. The symptoms seemed the same as last time, but he was unsure and was more worried than anything.

With Megan now old enough to understand, Jack longed for another child. He would love a son but just to be blessed with another child would be amazing. His heart ached that he couldn't give Rose another child so soon, they had been trying for so long and he was scared there could be complications especially after the miscarriage three years before.

'My suspicions are indeed confirmed, Mrs Dawson.' The doctor smiled.

'And what suspicions are they Doctor?' Rose asked, somewhat nervously.

'Mrs Dawson, you are with child.'

Rose choked a little and sat forward. With child? She couldn't be.

'I'm sure there has to be some sort of mistake doctor? I am in fact still regular.' Rose didn't even blush when she said this.

'Some women do, Mrs Dawson. Pregnant women are all very different. Their bodies deal with pregnancies in different ways. The signs are sometimes unclear, but here you are indeed pregnant. Around three months along.'

Rose nodded. She thanked the doctor and exited the room in a haze. Rose had prayed so hard for this moment for so long and had imagined breaking the news to him so many times. But as she left the office she didn't know whether to scream in happiness or to just sit down and cry.

Yes this is what she wanted, for so long now. But now it had happened. She was worried. Worried of losing the baby, of been pregnant on the ship. Her legs were shaky and she gripped the rail for some stability.

Rose gazed out to the distance, all ahead was gorgeous blue sea. No land was visible. Images of Titanic entered her head and she felt hazy, the sun was strong on her head and she felt dizzy and weak.

Rose awoke to find her head throbbing like never before. She was surrounded by the doctor and Jack and a few other people she didn't know.

'What?' Rose asked. 'What? Where am I?'

'You passed out my dear. Right in my arms.' The doctor grinned.

'I must be on my way. Now make sure she stays indoors for a few days and she must drink a lot of water, she needs rest and a good dinner.' The doctor shook Jack's hand and he then left.

'Oh God.' Rose tugged at her hair and unpinned it, letting it flow down.

'Megan?' She asked Jack, panicking.

'Don't worry, she's in the next room playing with Andy. She saw nothing.' Jack laughed.

Rose nodded and sent a shooting pain through her head.

'I cant wait to dock. This ship. This room. I just want to be there Jack. I cannot stand this anymore.'

'I know, I know.' Jack soothed and sat beside her and held her hand. Jack smiled a little and Rose saw this.

'What's wrong? Why are you so happy?' Rose asked.

'I know Rose.' Jack grinned.

'You know what? What do you know?' Rose snapped. She hated not knowing.

'I know about the baby Rose. Dr Thompson told me.' Jack squeezed Rose's hand. 'he thought I knew but I didn't. We're going to have another baby Rose.'

Rose's breathe become caught in her throat and tears rolled down her cheeks as Jack pulled her closer to him. He kissed her cheek and then her head gently.

He felt as though his heart could soar. All of the pain he had put himself through, all of the cursing for thinking he could never give Rose another baby, and now here they were about to become parents again.

Rose sniffled and then began to laugh. 'I'm so happy Jack. I don't want this to be ever taken away.'

'It wont Rose, trust me.'

For the first time in years, Jack had told her to trust him. She nodded and hugged him again. She knew she trusted him , but to hear him say it brought back so many memories.

Rose could feel her heart banging in her chest. She was so happy and could not wait to become a mother again.

That evening, Jack and Rose broke the news to Meggie that she would be a big sister and Megan had cried with happiness. That night she fell asleep with her head on Rose's stomach while singing to her unborn sibling. Rose too had fallen asleep like this and for the first time in a while, Jack took out his sketchbook and began to draw.

The ship docked in Sydney, Australia on the 18th of March 1918, a few days later than planned.

Rose was just glad to get her feet back on dry land and was still very excited about the thought that in six months time she would have another baby.

This left Jack worried about getting them a place to settle where they could raise the baby. The had a lot to do. They hadn't really thought this plan over when they planned to escape. They hadn't expected Rose to actually be pregnant again even after their many months of trying. It never entered his mind she may already be pregnant.

Jack was just glad to know he wouldn't have to fight in that damn war and he would be at home safe with his family. The thought of him having to go to France on the front line was enough to get himself into action and sort out their lives.

Sydney was a beautiful place, very warm all year around. The Dawson's settled in north Sydney near the Mona Vale beach.

The houses there were mostly holiday houses but with the money leftover, Jack rented a decent sized house where his family could stay.

Mona Vale was a suburb not far from main Sydney central. It had two primary schools, one high school, a park, a library and a variety of shops. It had two beaches nearby one named the Basin.

The view from the house were stunning especially at sunset, the brilliant rays of yellow, red and orange lighting up the sky above the cliffs and the blue sea. It was like heaven.

The house was two stories high with a kitchen, dining room and living room downstairs and three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs.

The Dawson's had little furniture only their beds and the crib which had been Meggie's when she was a baby. Just to look at it brought back so many memories from years ago when Rose had been pregnant with Meggie and Phil had suggested he and Jack build a crib as a surprise for Rose and she had caught them.

Over the next month or so, the Dawson's and Booth's settled into life in Sydney.

April 15th 1918

Dear diary,

Today once again I feel the great sadness of the tragedy which occurred six years ago to the day.

For six years I have known Jack.

Some days it feels just like yesterday others it seems a lot longer than six years.

But I am still only 23 years of age. I am still a young woman with ambitions to fill.

Jack and I lit a candle in church today, in memory of the souls lost, in memory of my mother and my child and in memory of the souls lost in this horrendous war.

Just before I left Los Angeles I received a telegram from my dear friend Anne in New York.

She is a newlywed and her husband Earl has been drafted and she has signed up to become a nurse just to be closer to him and she has been sent to France. I have heard and read horror stories of conditions on the Western Front. I am forever grateful Jack will never be near there. The trauma is enough just by reading the newspapers. Morale is supposedly high in the trenches, how on earth can it be with the number of deaths and casualties?

I am now in my fourth month of my pregnancy, my bump is somewhat visible and Jack could not be more thrilled. With the amount of heartache we have endured in recent times we need some happiness.

Jack would love a son whereas Meggie has made it perfectly clear she wants a little sister.

Jack has found a spot on Mona Vale beach nearby where he finds work.

The beach is a tourist spot so every Wednesday morning Jack takes Meggie to school and heads to the beach or we'll go down early and watch the sunrise together in the horizon. It's almost magical there.

Shelly, Martin and Andy love it here. Its like paradise. I could not have done without them these past few months they're almost like family.

As for Meggie well she could adjust in a heartbeat. I love to watch my daughter grow, she's such a perfect little girl. Jack dotes on her, she is his angel. She is the apple of his eye, which is why I am thrilled to be able to give him another child, he had been nothing but the greatest father. We become parents young and he has supported his family always just as he said he would.

I just wish my mother could have been here to watch Megan grow. I miss her dearly. For the three years we were apart she changed her life around and she was taken away from me after so little time together.

Last night, Jack and I wept. The pain still as fresh as it was six years ago. I lost so much that night but gained so much more. I think to myself how my life almost took another path. Jack may not have lived, the ship may have missed the iceberg, Jack could have lost the poker game. So many what ifs. I often think of Cal whether he married and inherited the millions from her father and maybe even had a heir to his children.

Fate is a funny thing.

I have just felt the baby kick for the first time. It has all just hit me all over again just how fortunate I am. I will now go tell my Jack.

Rose Dawson.

Closing her diary, Rose hurried desperately to the front porch where Jack worked intently on a drawing of the front yard. She could feel her stomach turn and then flutter as her unborn child kicked repeatedly.

'Jack' Rose squealed.

Her squeal was enough to break Jack's concentration from his drawing and immediately run up the front porch and almost collided with Rose who held her stomach and had a brilliant smile upon her face.

'What's wrong?' Jack was breathless.

'Jack the baby just kicked for the first time. It's kicking so much.'

Jack's lips curved into a smile and Rose guided his hand to her middle and he felt his child's tiny kicks. Tears pricked in their eyes.

'Wow' Jack sighed.

'I know'

'Looks as if we'll have ours hands full again with this little one' Jack laughed and Rose took a seat on the porch steps. She took in her surroundings.

The pretty front yard, covered with flowers, a blooming apple tree and various palm trees.

The view was amazing. It was almost sunset and the sky was beginning to glow orange.

It was late autumn in Australia. But the weather was still hot and sticky and it rarely even rained and the sun was still warm.

Jack sat beside Rose on the porch steps and took her hand in his sensing her sadness.

'I know Rose.' he spoke, breaking the silence.

'It seems like yesterday, then I look at Megan and realise just how long ago it really was.'

Jack nodded. He stroked her hand tenderly.

'And now we're here. In another country, escaping another disaster. This dammed war. I feel selfish for the fact I can actually have you here with me. Other women have children and they have husbands fighting out there in the blasted war. Their dying one by one. Children losing fathers, women losing husbands, parents losing children. How much worse could it be?'

Rose had to calm her breathing from getting herself so worked up.

'I know Rose. But it will all be over soon. Trust me.'

The warm breeze blew gently across their faces flowing the smell of lavender to their nostrils.

'And we're to have another baby.'

Jacks face lit up just at the slightest mention of the fact he would become a father again.

'Jack when I was growing up I loved to dance, to act and sing. To pretend to e someone else and lose myself in that character. That passion never went away. But I reminisce now and my entire life seems to be in two parts. Up to sailing on Titanic that part of my life seems like a false pretence and now this is real.

This is unpredictable. I live in Australia, I boarded another ship, I'm married and almost a mother of two.

If seven years ago I would have known this I would have thought this was the false part.'

Rose smiled to herself.

'But this is it now Rosie. We'll raise our family freely. I don't want them to be unhappy. I don't want you to be unhappy.'

'I've never been unhappy with you Jack. Times have been hard I know but I don't regret my decision. All of the people who said we were fools, just because we were young and in love. But that love was real and it still is. Our babies wont be raised with restrictions like I was. They can be who they want to be. You make sure of that, we make each day count, Jack. You taught me what happiness was. You bring us happiness. You are the most wonderful father and husband I could ask for Jack.'

Jack smiled slightly.

'And you're a wonderful woman Rose.'

He encircled his arms around her waist and kissed her hair gently. He remembered how they had stood like this so many years before when they had been at the bow of Titanic. Tears pricked in his eyes at the memory. He had known then he had loved her and hasn't stopped since. His stomach turned at the memory and he remembered their first kiss, her ballsy announcement of her wanting him to draw her nude. He still remembered how nervous he was when she had walked out from her bedroom dressed in just a kimono which left nothing much to the imagination. He remembered how exactly five years before he and Rose had been in Santa Monica.

Rose had loved it there and Jack swore when the blasted war was over he would take her back their to raise their children.


	26. 26 Charlie Luke Dawson

**Only four more chapters left of this story now. It will be so weird to not have this story anymore. Anyway here's chapter twenty six.**

**Hope you all have a happy new year.**

Over the next four months, Mona Vale became home for the Dawson's. Megan attended school there and had picked up a slight Australian accent. She excelled in art at school and had developed a talent for it.

Rose was proud of her daughter but no one was more happier then Jack when she presented her first watercolour drawing to him of her family. Of course the colour had mixed in and her drawing was a little smudgy but Jack thought it was the best drawing he had ever seen and it had been framed and placed on the mantelpiece in full view of visitors and Megan had been quick to announce to guests it was she who drew it.

Jack had found a job as a tour guide for the time being for the extra money.

He gave tours around the bay and some people even asked for sketches although most people now owned their own camera.

Jack too had saved a little money to purchase a camera of his own for when their new born arrived.

The past few months had been good to Rose. She felt like this was one long vacation. She had bloomed well with little complications with her pregnancy.

Megan grew more and more excited each day at the prospect she would soon be a big sister before the month was out.

For hours at a time, Megan was sing to the little one inside Rose's stomach.

When Rose was too big to tie shoelaces, Megan had learned how to tie them and had laced them for her and she brushed her mom's long copper curls and had learned how to apply lipstick carefully.

One evening in July, Megan had took a bath with Rose and Megan had stroked her mothers face. 'When I grow big I want to be just as pretty as you mommy' she had said and Rose had burst into tears, it was something she would never forget.

'Damned shoes.' Rose cursed.

Jack smiled before placing some black flat shoes in front of Rose and placed them on her swollen feet. He knew how she hated been so helpless in her final months of pregnancy but no matter how hard Jack protested she never rested, she was still a stubborn woman.

'I've never felt so uncomfortable Jack.'

Rose held out her hand to Jack and he helped her to her feet.

Today they were going to Andy's 6th birthday party. Megan was excited and dresses in a dark blue knee length dress and her hair was in ringlets after she had put her hair in rags the night before.

'Come on mommy.' Megan hurried past Rose and headed out the door. Rose shook her head, she knew how impatient her daughter was.

The party was at Shelley and Martin's house. It wasn't far from the Dawson's and their home was slightly smaller but it was still nice there.

Shelley too was six months pregnant with her second child and she was due to give birth on Rose's 24th birthday.

Rose was due to give birth on the 24th of September and Jack believed their child was conceived on their fifth anniversary.

Their spare room was already decorated in a lemon colour ready for their new arrival. The crib which was once Meggie's when she was a newborn was centred in the room and surrounded by beautiful decorations and such which Jack had drawn around the walls.

After the party had finished the Booths and the Dawson's found a dancehall locally.

It was filled mostly of young courting men and woman. The atmosphere was amazing and Rose's aches and pains seemed to fade as Jack waltzed her around the dance floor.

Her blue eyes shining with happiness. Megan seemed to enjoy dancing on Jack's feet and then she dominated shy little Andy to the dance floor and showed him how to dance and showed him her version of the waltz, he reluctantly followed her.

'She's just like you Rosie.' Jack laughed watching his daughter dancing.

'She's determined to get him dancing.' Rose pointed out.

Jack studied his wife's happy face. She was stunning in her light green dress and her hair half pinned up.

She had attracted a few males since been here even though she was pregnant, her radiance still shone through.

Pregnancy suited her and she bloomed beautifully.

Jack turned his attention back to Megan who had just kissed Andy's cheek making him blush profusely.

'She's quite the rebel Rosie.' Jack laughed. He saw so much of Rose in Megan especially from when they had first met.

Although they were young parents, they never changed.

'Do you want to dance again?'

Jack offered his hand to Rose and swatted his hair from his eyes. He had grown it longer again for Rose as she liked it that length even though he had a slight beard.

Rose nodded and stood, as she did she felt a sudden gush and she saw her dress was soaking.

'Shit.' Rose panicked, she wasn't due to give birth yet. 'Jack. The baby.'

'Shit. Come on Rose.'

Jack led Rose to the exit and shouted to Shelley to watch Megan, the baby was coming.

Ten minutes later, they reached their home. Rose's contractions were coming faster than she could remember and the pain was more intense. Jack helped Rose into her nightdress and into bed and Shelley arrived with the kids.

'Martin went to fetch the doctor.' Shelley assured Jack. His face was white.

'She's not due for weeks. What if something's wrong?'

At that moment, Rose's screams filled the house. Jack ran to his wife's side. She was shaking, her face already dripping with sweat.

'Its coming Jack.' Rose panted.

'I know darling. The doctors coming.' Jack reassured her. Rose shook her head.

'No Jack. It's coming now.'

Jack's face paled. He couldn't deliver the baby.

'Its coming I can feel it.'

Shelley rushed into the room.

'Shh Rose. Now the kids are with the neighbours. Jack go boil some water and find some old sheets and hurry I can see the head already.'

It took a few moments for her words to settle in. It was all happening so fast and sudden. Everything was a blur. Rose's screams, oh how he wished he could take away her pain.

Hurriedly, he did as he was told.

Rose knew this child was not going to wait. She was so scared of something going wrong, she wished the doctor would hurry. The pain was unbearable and she grew weaker and more scared. She fought the urge to push but the pain was too much and she could feel her grip on reality slipping.

She heard Shelley's voice urging her to push, so she did and more pain ripped through her abdomen. She felt something slip out of her but she knew it wasn't the baby. By the time Jack had returned with some water and sheets, his child had almost been born.

'Jack' Rose held out her hand to him and he kissed it softly. He wiped her head gently. Her hair was mattered and wet.

'You can do this darling.' Jack reassured her and she nodded before pushing once again.'

'The heads out come on Rose.' Shelley called as Jack rushed to see. Blood gushed everywhere and Jack could see his child's head. Tears spilled from his eyes as he felt something inside of him snap.

'Push darling. You're almost there.'

Jack held his child's head and then watched as shoulders, a stomach and tiny toes were visible. His baby was here. A loud cry filled the room and Shelley immediately placed a blanket over the baby's body to keep him warm

'it's a boy.' Jack whispered in amazement. He had a son, he was a father once again.

His son was still attached to his mother with the umbilical cord and was covered in blood.

Jack worried about Rose, she had smiled before closing her eyes. Another loud wail came from his son who lay in his arms.

The next few hours were a blur. The doctor had arrived and stitched up Rose, the baby had ripped her open, she had lost a lot of blood and had drifted in and out of consciousness but she was now resting.

His son was underweight and born weeks premature.

Jack gently stroked Rose's hair as she rested. A nurse would stay with her overnight in case of an emergency. He felt an overwhelming feeling of love for her. He kissed her forehead before entering the nursery.

His son lay in the arms of his big sister who had drifted off to sleep, the excitement was too much for her for one day.

'He's a beauty.' Shelley lifted the boy from Meggie's arms and rested him in Jack's arms.

'Be proud Jack. He had your eyes.'

She then left the room to rest herself, it had been a long day for everyone.

Tears fell from Jack's eyes.

'Hello little one.' Jack's voice cracked as his sons opened his beautiful blue eyes. A tiny whimper left his lips before he closed his eyes once again.

Jack felt the warmth from the blanket in his arms and felt his sons body wriggle slightly inside the warm blanket and then everything became a reality.

He was a father once again.

The little boy in his arms was his son. His and Rose's. a child conceived from their pure love. The child they had longed for was finally here.

This was everything Jack Dawson had ever wanted.

Charlie Luke Dawson was born on the 3rd of September 1918 at 9.10pm weighing 3lbs 11oz.

In November of 1918, the Great War was over. Germany had surrendered and in 1919 the Treaty of Versailles had been signed by Germany and they had taken the blame for everything.

Whilst the news the war was over was a relief for the world, people had to recover. Land was ruined, lives were lost. Children, women and parents left without their fathers and husbands and sons.

The world at shock from such a big loss and tragedy. With all the happenings of the past four years, not many stood back to think of what the aftermath of the war would be like.

Millions of lives were lost and homes destroyed.

By early 1920, the world was well on its way to recovery. On the 16th of November 1918, Shelley had given birth to a little girl whom she named Nancy.

The Dawson's and Booth's remained close friends until the summer of 1920 when the Booth's decided to return to Los Angeles. They had never really come to find Australia their home so in January of 1920 the Booth's had returned to America leaving Jack, Rose, Megan and Charlie in Australia.

The Booth's departure left a hug hole in the Dawson's lives.

Their children had grown up together and they had grown closer since Rose had given birth in September of 1918.

Charlie was the spitting image of his father. He was a very shy and quiet baby the very opposite of what Meggie was at that age.

He had just began to walk and was everywhere. Every little thing fascinated him, he wanted to see and touch everything. He had a particular obsession with playing with his mothers hair.

Jack had worked full time since Charlie was born to raise extra cash plus he liked his job. He liked to meet new people and he drew a few sketches a week and presented them to Rose. But mostly he liked to know he was making a difference to people, helping them around and most importantly he was supporting his family which is what the man of the house should do.

Rose had raised their children wonderfully, Jack knew it was his job to look after his wife and children.

In late 1921, just after Rose's 27th birthday, the Dawson's boarded ship back to the States after three years of living in Australia.

Both Jack and Rose knew they had to settle somewhere they could truly call home. They couldn't drift much more and had to make a good home for their children.

The journey home was a restless one for Charlie, he barely slept and wanted his father all of the time. Everyone worried about him. The thought of boarding yet another ship made both Jack and Rose uneasy but they knew it was something they had to do.

The fear couldn't ruin their lives. They actually found it a pleasant experience. They travelled third class to save their money. The ship was almost as big as Titanic but conditions were a lot better.

One of the good things is that after the war women were seen as actually been some use.

With all of the men away at war it meant women had to take on men's jobs which even meant making ammunition and working heavy machinery. Women had also been given the vote at the end of 1918. Women were seen as stronger figures in society.

Fashion had also changed. It was acceptable for women to wear short length skirts and pants. Hair could be cut to a shorter length and could be worn down and corsets were even seen as old fashioned.

The world was a much better place to raise her children, Rose thought.

Especially for Megan who was growing fast.

Rose didn't want Megan growing up in the confined and stuffy environment like she was. Over the last nine years, Rose had grown into a confident, independent and free spirited woman and Megan was growing the same way.

Rose had felt herself feeling a lot more mature since her son was born.

Jack had never lost his passion for life. He loved his wife and children dearly and was fiercely protective but he knew Rose could handle herself and Megan was just like her mother. With her strawberry blonde curls and pretty little face she would break a few hearts when she was older.

She was a confident and outgoing little girl and at almost nine years old she was still the apple of her fathers eye.

Little Charlie had just turned three. He was a quiet and shy little boy. He never asked for anything, he was just happy when he was been cuddled.

He was his fathers double, with his fair hair, big blue eyes, the same noble nose and tanned skin. He had Rose's full lips though.

Jack was now just turned thirty years old. Not old by any means but Rose would often joke about it.

His hair was still shaggy although it was now a darker blonde, almost mousy brown. He'd had facial hair for a few years now, which made him look his age. His baby face was covered.

The Dawson's arrived back on American soil on December the 13th 1921.

As the ship docked at New York Harbour Jack, Rose, Meggie and Charlie huddled together.

The cold New York air hitting them for the first time in almost four years. Rose tightened her grip around her sons body in her arms. He had never felt the cold before, he had never been to the States.

'Look daddy. The Statue of Liberty.' Megan exclaimed in awe of the statue.

'Isn't she pretty?' Jack smiled. He'd seen in many times before but this time was different.

When he and Rose had docked here almost ten years before they had been cold, weak, hungry and scared of what the future would hold but now here they were with their two children.

'She's pretty daddy.' Megan held her fathers hand as they stepped off the ship.

'Cold.' Charlie whimpered in his mothers arms.

Rose tightened her grip around his body.

'I know darling. Where on earth could she be?'

Rose scanned the crowds of people for Anne and her husband.

She had sent them a letter from Sydney to inform them of where she was and that she was returning home.

Anne had offered to greet her when she docked and now Rose could not wait to see her old friend. Anne would love to see Charlie and how Megan has grown.

'Rose Dawson?' A voice called with uncertainty.

Rose found the direction the voice was from and there was Anne.

She was now a 34 year old woman and by the look of it she was very pregnant.

'Annie.' Rose called back.

The two women soon collided it had been so long since they had seen each other. Jack shook hands with Earl.

'Jack, how are you?' Anne hugged Jack.

'And Megan, look how big you are.' Megan smiled.

'Hello Auntie Anne' Megan remembered the woman who greeted her from when she was a small girl.

'How about you? You're pregnant.' Rose laughed indicating at her swollen middle. So many things had changed in the past four years since they had seen each other.

'Oh my. Now who is this little angel.' Anne peered under a blanket to see three year old Charlie fast asleep in his mothers arm. Anne gasped, he looked just like his father.

'He's beautiful Rosie.'

Anne's voice cracked as she looked into her friends eyes.

They had lots to catch up on.


	27. 27 Rose's Dream Come True

**Chapter 28**

**Hey guys thanks for all of the amazing replies. There is only three chapters left of this now. **

Anne now lived in Upstate New York. Her husband and his family owned several well known and luxurious hotels worldwide and were very wealthy. Their house was four stories with eight bedrooms. The room they had fixed up for Jack and Rose were on the second floor with adjoining rooms for the children. The bathroom was down the hall and everything else was downstairs. As soon as Rose had entered the house she had felt strange, as if she wasn't supposed to be there. Memories of her childhood stayed fresh in her mind of growing up in a house just like this one. She had even got a telephone in her room which was rare and expensive. The maids curtsied and called her 'ma'am'. Both she and Jack felt uneasy after been away from society or so long. However the kids loved it. They would explore for hours on end and return having found something new. Megan scared Charlie when she talked about the 'ghost' and how it haunted his room. He had refused to sleep alone for the two following nights. The Dawson's were very happy to see Anne again and even happier to see she was expecting her own baby. She certainly was a woman now. Rose had just wished that Phillip had been here to see his first grandchild for himself. When Megan had been born, Phil had loved her like she was his own granddaughter. The Dawson's had decided to stay in New York with Anne and Earl until after the New Year and Anne was delighted they wouldn't be alone over Christmas.

**20****th**** December 1921**

Dear diary,

In two days I will celebrate my ninth wedding anniversary.

The nine years have been amazing. I would never have chosen another path if I had to make the decision over again.

Being here in New York is unusual to say the least. It hasn't changed in the time I have been away.

I love the snow on Christmas day. The children have never seen it snow. When I was a young girl that was the best part of Christmas. My father would help me build a snowman or just go sledging in the fields. I miss that memory but it will be something I can create for the kids. We will all go sledging on Christmas day. Jack has a surprise for our wedding anniversary. Knowing him it will be something special it always is. It always is.

Anne had offered to take care of the kids for me. She is seven and a half months pregnant and is looking well. She deserved to be happy and Earl is a good man.

Jack and I have decided to head on to Santa Monica on the 3rd of January.

With a new year and a new start.

We know we haven't made much of a home for the children. What with the war and such.

We have moved around a lot but we have to settle now.

Santa Monica is a place we both love and could call home. The time I spent their in early 1913 were amazing.

To wake up beside the sea and take a stroll on the pier.

I have decided to pursue my dreams as an actress.

The children are in school and Jack had decided not to find a job right away.

I am looking forward to the year ahead. In April it is ten years since the Titanic sank. I will forever mourn for the loss that night but I will not dwell.

Rose Dawson

**August 22****nd**** 1924**

'No you can't leave Thomas. I need you.' Rose held out her arms, summoning her to love her. She tossed her newly dyed blonde locks as she turned her face to the actor who played Thomas.

'I can't Sally, you know I that. I love you very much but I have to go.'

Tears flowed from Rose's eyes. With that Thomas turned and fled out of the set door. A very loud gunshot sounded suddenly.

'Noo.' Rose screamed as she fell to the floor and broke down into heart wrenching sobs.

The red curtain fell over the stage as a loud applause and cheers could be heard. Rose Dawson steadied herself to her feet as the other actors joined her on stage.

'Well done tonight Rosie.' A fellow actor commented. 'I love the new hair.'

Rose smiled a little. 'Thank you Jimmy.' She loved the compliments and praise she received. This was turning out to be quite something. Jimmy was a little younger than she but he had become a good friend, he and his wife Maddie were trying to start a family and were having a rough time lately.

The whole cast joined Rose on stage and the curtain rose to reveal a standing applause and cheers. The audience was amazing, the theatre was packed and it was only opening night.

The atmosphere was overwhelming. It took Rose a while to take all of this in. She was almost breathless, this almost seemed like a dream.

Rose bowed as they continued to applaud.

Rose's eyes found her husbands in the audience as he stood clapping. Her children sat beside him. Eleven year old Megan was clapping so hard she thought her hands would fall off. She was so proud of her mother. This was just what she wanted to do when she was old enough and maybe even be a silent movie star.

She had discovered a love for drama and dance. She had been taking ballet lessons for the past year and a half.

Five year old Charlie however could think of better things to do. He yawned as he clapped his hands slightly before letting them drop to his side and sitting back down.

He felt his father ruffle his hair but he still had no interest.

**Later that evening**

'You were wonderful tonight darling.' Jack spoke to Rose as she dressed in her night clothes.

'Thank you. It means so much you were all there and loved it.'

'Well Megan and I did. Charlie is a different story.' Rose laughed. She knew her son had no interest in the theatre. He would rather go fishing or read a good book. He was a very quiet child.

Her daughter however was showing an early interest. She was a sweet singer and was very good at ballet.

'They're good kids.' Rose smiled. Almost in her own world. Her heart swollen with pride. Jack climbed into bed and Rose followed resting her head on his chest as he gently ran his fingers through her shoulder length blonde locks.

Rose had decided on a change of image and when she had agreed to play the lead part of Sally Winster in 'The Great War' she had agreed to let one of the chorus girls dye her hair to a light blonde as the script demanded.

The play would run for 6 weeks she had played various roles since she began work at Harry Baker's theatre in Santa Monica a year before but this was her first lead part.

Jack had been nothing but supportive of his wife, even if she did have a love interest on stage, he knew she only had eyes for him.

They had been married for over ten years now.

Jack gently stroked Rose's hair and took in her scent, she moved her hand across his chest and he took it in his and kissed it sweetly.

His mind wondered back to the magical day which was December 22nd 1922.

The early morning breeze was warm and tickled her face as she leant back against Jack's body.

The sand was warm between her toes.

She wore a thin white long sleeved shirt and beige pants. Her brown boots were kicked off and her hair was plaited to the right side of her head.

She felt a soft kiss on her cheek and she smiled contently.

'Isn't it beautiful?' Jack gazed at the stunning sunset before them. The sky illuminated brilliant shades of orange, red and yellow.

'It is. I could lay here forever Jack.' Rose giggled slightly. She felt like a young girl again.

'All of this is ours now Rose.' Jack whispered in her ear and entwined their fingers.

'I love the sunsets Jack. Remember the first sunset we saw together Jack? You taught me how to fly, how to be free.'

As Rose though of the memory, tears pricked in her eyes.

'Our first kiss Rosie.'

'My first kiss Jack.'

Jack frowned somewhat surprised. This was something she had never admitted.

Rose caught the sight of Jack's face and looked down slightly.

'Don't look at me like that Jack. You are the only man I have ever been with. I am not ashamed to admit that. I don't need to work my way from man to man for satisfaction. Just the love of a good man which I have now and always.

Then under the brilliant sunset, they kissed deeply on their tenth wedding anniversary.

Throughout the day they rode the rollercoaster, drank beer, walked along the pier and finally when the sunset had came Jack had tossed an old man a nickel and loaned his horse.

They had rode the horse into the surf into the sunset. Jack admired his beautiful Rose's face, her face, her eyes smiling with happiness.

She had not changed in the ten years she was still the same, infact probably better.

The love he had for her was indescribable and always would be.

Her smile was as captivating now as it was the day they had met.

Jack had taken a photograph of Rose sat on the horse. Her smiling face, with the rollercoaster and the pier in the distance.

Then under the sparkling stars and moon, they had made love on the beach.

'Hey' Rose gently shook Jack, disturbing him from his thoughts.

Her face was gorgeous without make up and hair stylists. This was the natural Rose he had fell in love with. Her face looked concerned.

'Are you all right darling?'

Jack nodded and sat himself up in bed. He felt a sudden rush of love and admiration for Rose.

'Good. I was worried.'

'Don't be. I was just thinking darling.'

'About what?' Rose frowned.

Jack thought for a moment of whether he should say anything. He didn't want to look s fool.

'About you. Just about how much I love you. About the kids,. About our tenth wedding anniversary. About when we met.'

'What about when we met?' Rose enquired. They rarely spoke about their time in their lives.

'Just how inspired and captivated I was by you. You were this angel you know.'

Jack exhaled heavily before continuing.

'I was feeling all of this stuff I never had before. I was crushed when you left me in the gymnasium. Then you came back to me and I knew from that moment that I was in love with you. No boundaries could stop us been together. Not Ruth, not Cal, Nor society. Not even death Rose. Not even death.'

Rose felt tears slide from her eyes. She could still feel all the things she did back then. A part of her still felt as though it was yesterday.

'I know Jack. When we made love I was so nervous, so inexperienced.'

'So was I Rose.'

'But I knew that you were what I wanted. I would have given anything up for you. I told you I was to get off the ship with you. It may not have been what we expected but I still did Jack. Now here we are. You made all of my dreams come true. You made me experience things I never thought existed.'

'You gave me two beautiful children and hopefully soon they'll be more.' Rose nodded eagerly. She loved children. Been a mother was the most important role in her life. Her children come first and foremost forever. She wanted more children, not right now in a few years. They both wanted a big family. Jack was a wonderful father.

'I'm so proud of you, Rosie.'

Jack cupped her face with his hands. She could feel their roughness from him sketching all of these years.

'You've grown into a confident, independent woman. You're a wonderful actress. You light up that stage. You have a talent Rose. You're a good mother. You're everything to me.'

With that Rose kissed Jack's lips with a passion she had never done before.

**September 1st 1926**

Dear diary,

I am so tired. The past few months have had me in Los Angeles on an actual film set. It was the first moving picture which I have starred in.

I saw the finished product just yesterday and I could not believe it was me on the screen.

The premiere was at the Roosevelt Theatre and stars I have admired for years were there walking towards me and congratulating me. Nothing in the world could have prepared me for this moment.

I feel an intense amount of admiration for everyone who worked on the picture and made it possible for my dream to be put right there in front of me on a large screen.

I feel privileged I have an opportunity to entertain people like this. The part I play is Bessie, a woman who is trying to find her true love. I took the part as I felt I was once this woman, attempting to find my way in the world and to find my love.

My hair has been blonde for almost two years now. People who once knew me and called me a friend walk past me in the street and don't batter an eye so I think it's a huge transformation.

I like the glamour though. To be pampered so much after having two children is like a vacation. I rarely have time to apply make up myself I have such a handful so just the fact I have my hair done and make up applied is like a treat for me.

Jack has began sketching for the theatre, earlier this year he also had a drawing on show at an exhibition in L.A I think he know discovered his dream to have his own gallery one day. Well let me tell you that dream wont be too far away.

The children are now in school.

Megan attends ballet classes twice a week and Charlie goes to a book club. He is so much like his father I have to blink twice.

Jack and I have talked of having another baby but not so soon, I have just begun to live my dream.

Rose Dawson

Thirteen year old Megan Dawson hummed happily as she walked through town back from her ballet class. Ballet was her passion. She loved how free she felt when she danced, she loved how people gazed at her, how elegant she looked.

She hoped to do it professionally when she left high school, she was the top of the class. She had the grades to go to medical school but she drama was where her heart lied.

Her mother was her inspiration. To see her on stage, reciting the lines, dancing freely. She was almost jealous at times.

Her dark strawberry blonde curls fell to her waist and she skipped up the last of the steps to her home.

Megan loved it here in Santa Monica. Over the summer holidays the Dawson's had visited the Booth's in L.A while Rose filmed her moving picture 'Young April'. As she entered through her front door, the atmosphere was so familiar. It was almost a security blanket to her. Her parents were always doing some sort of activity or playing with her younger brother.

'I'm home' She yelled. Placing her bag on the counter, she frowned.

'Mom?' She called up the stairs to have no reply.

She wondered round to the back of the house, there she found her father engrossed in a sketch. This wasn't unusual for her, she was used to it by now. Megan knew she also had a talent for drawing but she didn't put it to much use. 'Hey kid.' Jack smiled. He placed down his drawing materials and squinted in the afternoon sun.

'Where's mom and Charlie?' Meggie looked around, finding an answer to her own question.

'They went into town for a few hours. So you have a job of helping me get together some decorations for your brothers party tomorrow.'

Megan nodded. Not really having an interest in this but she did as her father told her.

Together they trimmed up parts of the house and placed a large banner above the door.

Charlie had been a little down lately so Jack had hoped a party would cheer his son up. Rose had been away from the children for most of the summer so she wanted to make it up to them too.

By 7.00pm, some friend of Charlie's began to arrive at the door. Wearing their Sunday best and bearing presents in all shapes and sizes.

Megan too dressed in her best dress. She looked in the mirror before wondering around. She wanted to kill time before heading downstairs, it was boring to her. The party was almost stuffy. The children all from mostly upper class families, they were all younger than she and she found them to be immature.

Megan crossed her mother and fathers bedroom. Slowly entering she flicked on the lights and began to rummage among her mothers make up. Carefully she applied some lipstick and a lick of mascara. She smiled and finally squirted some perfume before heading downstairs. She felt like a grown up now.

Jack saw his daughter descending the stairs and also caught sight of her lips.

His jaw dropped slightly. She looked just like her mother. With her lips and the way she held herself.

Everyone seemed to stop and stare when she walked down the stairs. She was a beautiful girl, though he said so himself.

The party went well and ended around 9.15pm. The children cleared and headed home and Charlie went to bed soon after. He was tired. The party certainly did the trick.

At 9.30pm the telephone rang and Rose answered. It was her agent.

'Megan make sure you wipe that make up from your face.' Jack ordered.

'Why daddy?' Megan looked at her face in the mirror and admired it.

'Because your too young. You're mother didn't wear make up until she was seventeen and that is still young darling. Especially when you have a pretty little face like yours.'

At that Megan smiled and Jack cupped Megan's face and kissed her cheek. Megan then skipped up the stairs to get ready for bed.

'Jack.' Rose's voice was slow and it startled Jack.

Rose put the phone back on the hook and looked at Jack.

'They...they want me to do another picture, Jack. They want me.'

Rose face lit up. 'They actually asked for me.'

Jack immediately picked up Rose and spun her around. Rose closed her eyes and squealed a little.

'I told you you're talented Rose. I'm so happy for you.'

Rose face turned serious. 'It's not just that Jack.'

'Then what?' Jack sat and summoned Rose beside him. She took a few moments before she spoke.

'Well. The kids cant be away from school Jack. You cant be away from your job. I don't want to go to L.A alone. It doesn't seem feasible.'

'How long is it for?' Jack asked.

'A month. It's a month to film. Of course then there's promotion and I love my job but it is such hard work and then we were to try for another baby.'

'That can go on hold Rosie. Darling this is about you know. We had our children, they're old enough to understand. I'm here for them Rose always. So you go to Los Angeles, its just a month. don't give up on your dream Rose, you love it.'

Rose nodded, taking in the information. She wrung her hands a little and then placed her head in her hands.

'I will miss you all terribly.' Rose sighed.

'We will miss you too. But we're always back here waiting.'

Rose nodded.

'Alright. I'll go.'

**11th October 1926**

Dear diary,

I feel so terribly alone here without my family. It is the first time in a long time I have been alone at night. I love it here. To see Shelley and Martin again is good. They have another child now a little girl named Annemarie, to say she is pretty is an understatement. She looks just like her mother.

Yesterday I spent eight hours at a photo studio while professional photographers took my photograph over and over.

The fact that all of this fuss is over me, I will never be used to.

I have been on set here now for just over two weeks. Jack's birthday was on the 5th of October and all I could do was telephone him to wish him a good day.

My children sent me a postcard with the pier lit up at night on it to wish me good luck and to say they miss me.

I cried for a while after that. It can be lonely up here. But I love my job to say the least. This part I play is something very different to anything I have ever done on or off stage I play Elena in the picture named 'The Temptress' my character is a woman who has many lovers including a husband, when she breaks all of their hearts, she is destroyed by true love.

A dark story and something that hasn't been put onto a picture before.

I take a train home on the 28th of October which is something I am looking forward to. I love it here and have met a lot of wonderful people but get me home, get me to my family.

Rose Dawson.


	28. 28 The Twins

**Hi thanks for the great reviews. I am going to post two parts today because I am just so happy, probably because Kate Winslet won 2 Golden Globes I am so happy for her she finally deserves it and I cant wait to see Revolutionary Road but it doesnt come out until Jan 30th here in England :(**

**Anyway here's chapter twenty eight...**

**x**

Charlie Dawson slouched in his chair and munched loudly on a piece of candy. Today his sister was fourteen years old.

He tugged at the tie around his neck with discomfort. He hated parties. He hated the fact he would have to dress in his best clothes. He didn't know why his parents bothered when he they knew he would be just as dirty by the end of the day.

'Charlie? Look at your hands.' Rose scolded, wiping her sons sticky hands with a cloth.

He smiled innocently and Rose's heart melted for her son, the same cheeky grin which matched his fathers.

'Go wash them and hurry.'

Rose hurried and wrung out her cloth. As she did she felt a slight turn in her stomach and she smiled. She had been ignoring it for the past few hours but it just would not stop.

She laughed a little to herself and heard her husband approaching the kitchen, whistling happily.

'What's funny huh?' Jack nuzzled Rose's neck and she giggled. 'Those babies giving you grief again huh?' Jack's hand reached around Rose's middle and stroked her stomach.

Rose nodded and Jack eased her into a wicker chair in the lounge. 'I feel so big already Jack. I feel like I will give birth to a group of whales.' Jack laughed at his wife's humour. He knew how big she was already. She was just five months pregnant - but with twins.

The doctor had confirmed this just before Christmas and Rose was in absolute shock. She didn't know how on earth they would cope but they would find a way but four children would certainly be a handful.

Rose had discovered her pregnancy after returning from L.A in late October.

'You'll be alright. I'm here and so is Charlie and Megan. When they've finished preening.' Rose smiled. She knew how her daughter loved to be centre of attention. She was fourteen today and Rose was very surprised at just how fast she was growing into a young woman. She was just three years younger than Rose was when she had met and fell for Jack.

Just days before, Megan had gotten her first period and Rose had to explain everything which happened to a woman as she grew up.

Megan had asked Jack about the situation at first but he had become flustered and handed it over to Rose.

She still had to laugh at his embarrassment.

'Mom I feel like a princess.' Megan exclaimed, dressed in her mothers old dress. It was a little big in some areas but Rose had given it to her as a birthday present knowing she would never wear it again. It was the red beaded dress her old friend Samantha had brought her for her 18th birthday. Rose hadn't seen her since then but knew she ran in the same circles as Caledon Hockley.

Cal had been in the newspapers a lot recently, he had married a young woman named Mary Scott and had a son Caledon Hockley Junior. Rose had laughed at the name, it was as if to make a huge statement of his son been as powerful as his father. She had read it was their third son which Cal would most certainly be happy about, the fact that he had a pretty little wife to play perfect as well as three heirs to his business.

Rose hadn't been mentioned in the section this time but times before she had.

Cal had married Mary in 1917 and Rose Dewitt Bukater had been mentioned in the article she had read, it also stated her body was never recovered from the wreck of Titanic, if only Cal knew she was alive and married to Jack.

Megan twirled around in her dress and brought Rose back to the present time.

'You look lovely.' Jack took his daughters hand and twirled her around.

'You do sweetie.' Rose agreed.

'Thank you.' Megan smiled and then ran back upstairs.

'We will have our hands full Rose. With these two and Megan and Charlie.'

'I know. Talking of Charlie. Where on earth did he go?'

Jack shook his head and shrugged. He stepped outside the door and shouted his sons name. After three calls, Jack shook his head but then he heard his sons voice shout back.

He followed it and there playing with a stray cat in the mud was Charlie. His hands and face were covered in mud and his trousers looked ruined.

'Isn't he cute daddy?' Charlie innocently laughed. He stroked the cats ears and began to feed it something.

'Can we keep him? Call him ginger?' Charlie asked so innocently.

'He may already have a home son. Come on you're so dirty. You're mother will kill you if she found out. Come on lets get you washed and changed.'

Charlie stood but the cat followed. It's brown eyes almost begging.

'Please can we keep him daddy? I'll look after him.'

'He already has a home Charlie. Come on. If he comes back we'll think about it alright?'

Charlie nodded and lowered his head before waving to the cat and disappearing inside to wash up, something which he hated.

**12****th**** May 1926**

The familiar pain ripped through Rose's abdomen. The pain of childbirth which she had endured twice before. Her last labour had been over in almost an hour but this one was proving to be the opposite.

For thirty three hours she had already been in labour, the pains steadily becoming more painful. The doctor was on hand and the children were downstairs awaiting the arrival of their new siblings.

Jack once again was by his wife's side as he was throughout her pregnancy and at his other children's births. He did not want to miss the tiniest thing.

Rose clutched Jack's hand tightly as he wiped her forehead with a dampened cloth. Her red curls sticking to her head. She had dyed her hair back to red when she discovered she was pregnant.

They knew they were expecting twins and they couldn't be happier. They knew they would have their hands full but they were ready as they could be. Jack had painted out the nursery just after Christmas and they had bought some furniture for the room. Just to stand inside the room was enough to set Rose off crying. She had become very emotional and her hormones had run wild during her pregnancy.

'Ouch' Rose cried a little. She just wished all of this was over so she could hold her babies in her arms. She was terrified of something happening with the pregnancy and the babies since her miscarriage in 1914. The child would be 12 now. Rose often wondered what sex it would have been, how it would look.

'It will all be over soon darling.' Jack soothed. He felt helpless once again. He wished he could do something but this was all down to Rose.

Four hours later, the doctor was called and Rose pushed out two little baby girls. They were both healthy. Josephine Ruth weighing 4lb 8oz and Jessica Leanne weighing 5lb exactly. They wailed as the nurse took them away to be cleaned up. The nurse then returned and placed them both in pink blankets and handed them to both Jack and Rose.

Tears formed in both their eyes and they stared intently. Baby Jo opened her eyes and wailed at her mother. Rose took her daughters soft pink hand and kissed it gently. She wailed and showed her tiny gums. Rose smiled before feeling tears roll from her eyes.

'Wow. They're so perfect.' Jack stared in awe of his newborn children. The miracle of the birth of his child never failed to move him and he softly began to weep a little.

'I love you Rose. I'm so proud of you.'

Rose looked back at Jack and he leant forward and planted a small sweet kiss on her lips.

'I love you too.' Rose then turned her attention back to her newborns.

Minutes later, Megan and Charlie quietly crept into the bedroom and gasped in awe of their newborn sisters.

'Come, meet your baby sisters.' Jack ushered them in. 'This is Jessica.' Jack indicated to the baby in his arms. 'And your mother has Josephine.'

'Josephine? That's an old name.' Charlie smirked, but soon stopped as he peered over the blanket at his little sister.

'She's cute mom.'

'Can I hold her daddy?' Megan asked, sweetly. Jack nodded as Megan sat down and Jack placed little Jessica in her big sisters arms.

'She's so small.'

'So were you once upon a time Meggie. You were once this little.' Rose spoke, remembering the time she had held Megan for the first time.

'You wrapped your fingers around my thumb so tight Megan.' Jack smiled. 'then you looked at me with your big blue eyes and then went back to sleep.'

Megan laughed a little before turning her attention back to her sister.

'She's doesn't do much.' Charlie peered over the blanket. He yawned and rested his head on the side of the bed and closed his eyes.

'She wont do much Charlie. She's just a baby.'

Rose looked down to see Charlie asleep. She too felt tired but the excitement was too much to sleep.

'They're beautiful mommy. They look just like you.'

Rose smiled. 'And you too Megan. You're their big sister. They're beautiful just like you.'

**September 1927**

The loud cries of the babies could be heard from the nursery. Rose hurried to tend to them. As soon as Jessica was in her arms she was soothed instantly.

'How do you do that Rose? They seem to cry more when I tend to them.' Jack stood in the doorway.

'Mothers touch I guess.'

Jack nodded and lifted Jo from her cot. She stopped crying and her full lips curved into a pout. Her large blue eyes stared into her fathers and she smiled and then burst into a fit of giggles. Jack too laughed at his daughter. She was always smiling or laughing, she was the happiest toddler he knew.

The twins were almost two and whilst Jo was crawling around and even beginning to walk, Jess was more of a talker.

No matter how much alike they looked, they couldn't have been more opposite.

Jo was quiet like her brother whereas Jess would scream blue murder until she could get what she wanted, just like Megan did at that age.

Their looks were bits of both their parents.

Although Jo seemed to have her grandmothers nose from Jack's mother. Jo's hair was straight like her fathers and Jess's fair hair was uncontrollably curly and this was how most people tended to tell them apart.

Rose carried Jessica into the living room and placed her next to her brother who was writing something in his notebook.

He was now eleven years old and was always writing something or other.

'Hey.' Charlie smiled as he placed his notebook in his jacket pocket. Charlie held out his arms to Jess and smiled as she shuffled around trying to stand.

'Come on you can do it.'

Charlie took Jess's hands in his and attempted to pull her to her feet.

'Mommy' A little voice came and Charlie gasped. She was standing.

'Mom look what Jess can do.'

Rose came running into the living room to see Jess holding her brothers hands and standing on two feet, she was giggling and her eyes were wide open with excitement. Rose felt tears prick in her eyes. She was a little unsteady but she was standing.

'Don't let go Charlie. Let me go find your father.' Rose disappeared and then returned with Jack with Jo in his arms.

As soon as Jo saw her sister, she wriggled free from her fathers grip and he placed her on the floor. Jo ran unsteadily to her sister and laughed.

'Stand.' Jo then looked at her father and pointed to Jess and laughed. 'Jess stand.'

Charlie then let go of Jess's hands and she then fell unhurt to the floor. Jo sat beside her and they went quiet.

Jack turned to Rose and he saw the look in her eyes. The same look as when this had happened with all their children. They had grown up a little more, hit another milestone. They were proud of all their children. Jack placed his hand on the small of Rose's back and then pulled her a little closer to him and kissed the top of her forehead tenderly.

'Right then kids. I'm going to start dinner.' Rose sighed. Jo held out her arms to her father and her picked her back up and she rested her head on his shoulder and began to suck tiredly on her thumb.

Charlie sighed, he was bored.

There was nothing really much to do on a weekend. His sister had friends and was always out at dance class or at dance halls. She was sixteen now and almost a grown up. He loved his baby sisters dearly but they didn't really keep him occupied.

He didn't really have many hobbies or had no idea what career direction he wanted to go in. His sister knew it all, or so she thought.

His father would take him fishing at weekends before the twins were born but then that stopped so now here he was stuck in on a nice afternoon with his baby sister.

She smiled up at his sweetly and he had to smile. She was cute.

'What's so funny huh?' Charlie began to tickle his sister. 'What's so funny?'

Jess began to giggle more and then coughed loudly. Charlie immediately stopped tickling her and she sat up coughing more. Charlie rubbed her back and then pulled her towards him for a cuddle but she refused. She shook her head violently and crawled to the table leg and began to unsteadily pull herself up and held onto the top of the coffee table. Her legs shook a little but other than that she was smiling.

'Mom, dad. Jess is standing on her own.'

Rose sighed and placed her apron on the kitchen table and ran into the living room and there she was. Her baby Jessica standing holding onto the table. Jack came in rushing with a camera and snapped her seconds before she fell back down. Rose scooped her up into her arms and took her into the kitchen.

'Who's a good girl.' Rose cooed.

Jack watched as his son fiddled absentmindedly with his loose shoelace. He seemed to be a million miles away.

'Hey what's wrong?' Jack took a seat beside Charlie, as he shrugged.

'Just bored I guess.'

Jack nodded, he understood how it must be for a boy his age surrounded by girls and he knew he hadn't spent much time alone with his son lately.

'I know son. It gets tough doesn't it with the twins. They always need to be looked after.'

Charlie nodded, he lowered his face. He felt guilty, it wasn't that his sisters were burdens just that he wanted time with his father.

'Do you want to go fishing after dinner? Or to play football in the park?' Jack suggested. 'I know it wont make up for me not been around so much lately. It's just we haven't been down there for a while with everything been so crazy up here.'

'Yeah that will be good. What about mom and the twins?'

'Well Meggie will be back by then wont she? Twinkle toes can help.'

Charlie laughed at his fathers statement. 'Twinkles toes' was the family nickname for Megan because of her dancing obsession.

**22****nd**** September 1927**

Dear diary.

Jessica took her first steps today and Jack and I looked on proudly as yet another one of our children pass another milestone in their lives.

In the spring of 1929 Megan is going away to a boarding school where she is to learn to dance, act and sing properly. Since she was nine she has done ballet and she is very good. I will miss her dearly and I have to realise now to let go a little more. She is almost a young woman now, almost as old as I was when I met Jack. In another year she will be seventeen years old. She will be old enough to marry. I still see her as my child though, my little girl. I suppose I always will. Even Charlie is nine and I still see him as a young boy. I don't know where time has gone. I was thinking to myself just the other day that my mother has been dead for almost thirteen years. Phil has been dead for almost eleven years.

I have kept this diary since I was eighteen years old and looking back over all of my entries I wonder who I was when I began to write in here in the winter of 1912. I was eight months pregnant with Meggie and almost married to Jack.

I have lived here in Santa Monica for ten years now and this place never ceases to amaze me. I could live here until my dying day.

Megan has the same fascination as I did when I first came here. The pretty lights, the pier and the rollercoaster. More amusements have been added since and we have more and more tourists but I still remember it in the simpler times back in 1913.

I have been offered the chance to act again. In a small film named 'The Private Affair.' I am unsure what to do. I have young children who need me now. Jack has insisted I take the opportunity but I could not leave him with the children. It would mean returning to New York to film the picture and I know I could stay with Anne and Earl. I would love the chance to see them again. It has been too long.

Rose Dawson.

On October the 2nd 1929, Rose, Jack and Charlie took a train to New York. They arrived late evening on the 7th of October. Megan had been at boarding school in New York now for over a month and was excelling at dance and drama.

Anne and Earl greeted them at the station before taking them back to their mansion in Manhattan. Anne had given birth to another two children since they last saw each other almost eight years before. They managed to keep in contact via mail and telephone but they both knew that having children meant they couldn't see each other so often.

Filming of the new picture began on the 9th of October and finished on the 22nd of October. Rose also signed on to a film in the summer in 1930.

On the 28th of October, the Wall Street crash occurred. For months the country had been panicking about their finances and the number of banks closing but only after the 29th of October did the country go into widespread panic. The New York Stock Exchange was the biggest stock market in the world and everyone was under stress.

Earl was hit badly by it. He and his family had been involved in the stock market for a number of years.

The Dawson's stayed in New York until the 2nd of November. The morning paper headline hit Jack and Rose like a bolt of lightening. 'Caledon Hockley Dead.'


	29. 29 Return To Santa Monica

**Here's chapter twenty nine, the next chapter is the final one which is going to be weird to not post this story anymore but anyway for now enjoy.x**

'Pittsburgh Steel Tycoon Caledon Nathan Hockley, son of the late Nathan Hockley of Philadelphia committed suicide yesterday by putting a pistol in his mouth. He was found in the study of his mansion by wife Mary pair have three sons together; Larry 13, Alfred 11 and Caledon Junior aged just nine. Mr Hockley inherited a lot of money from his late father Nathan when he married Mary Scott in 1915 . Their son Larry was born the year after. 'Cal lost a lot of money in the Wall Street Crash so many think this was the reason for his suicide.' A neighbour said. His family were too distraught to comment. Mr Hockley was also a survivor of the Titanic disaster back in 1912, in which he lost his fiancée Rose Dewitt Bukater who was then just seventeen. Some say he never recovered from her death.'

Jack read aloud to Rose. His voice cracked, he never thought they would mention the Titanic disaster. Why would they drag up old news just to sell newspapers?

'Oh God.' Rose began to shake a little and sat down immediately. Her head began to spin. She placed her hands in her lap and began to wring them nervously before grabbing the paper from Jack's hands.

'Oh God. His poor children.' Rose could sob for his poor innocent children. 'The youngest is just nine.'

Jack snatched the newspaper back from Rose's hands.

'To hell with his children. To hell with him. He gets what he deserves Rose.'

Jack threw the paper in the bin.

'How can you say that Jack? You're a father. Those children are innocent in this.'

Rose stood and began to rummage in the bin for the paper.

'They're his children Rose. He's the devil, you know that. Why do you care so much anyway? We haven't spoke of him in years and now you're looking in a bin at a paper announcing his death.'

Jack shook his head in disbelief.

'I'm just curious Jack. His poor children and wife. Yes they're his children but they are the innocent ones in this they've just lost they're father. You lost you're father once Jack. Remember what it was like.'

Jack's nostrils flared. He couldn't believe Rose had just said that. She knew of his years of grief for his father.

Rose regretted saying the words as soon as they left her mouth and she apologized but she just wanted to make a point. He couldn't place any sort of blame on Cal's children.

Jack had stormed out from the house leaving Rose wondering of his whereabouts. They were due at the station in an hour.

Rose had gathered the children together and dressed them warmly for the trip to the station. Jo and Jess sat in the twin pram and Megan would push it while Rose and Charlie would carry the two suitcases.

By 3.00pm, Jack still had not arrived home. Rose had begun to panic and blame herself for saying what she did. She was worried. She couldn't leave without him but she knew she couldn't stay. She had to be back in Santa Monica in six days for the children to return to school and Jack had a job.

Hesitantly, after leaving it almost too late as it was. Rose took her children to the station and after saying goodbye to Anne and her husband. She boarded the train alone.

She found their carriage and unpacked a few necessities for the train journey.

The children had asked for their father none stop since he had gone missing and Rose had told them he would be here soon.

She sat gazing through the window onto the train platform, looking at anyone's faces just to see if it was Jacks, but they wasn't.

Rose felt like placing her head in her hands and sobbing but she knew she couldn't in front of the children.

The final whistle blew at 4.10pm and then Rose watched as the platform grew further and further away.

She was alone again. All alone.

'Daddy.' Jessica shouted loudly as the carriage door opened. It was Jack. His face was beaming, almost as much as the children's were at the sight of their father. He had a backpack on his back and he unloaded it into his and Rose's room before kissing the children.

'Where did you go daddy?' Charlie asked.

'Well I bought you a little something. I bought you all a little something.'

Their eyes widened with joy.

'But its not Christmas yet dad.' Megan piped in. She knew they didn't usually have presents unless it was for Christmas or their birthday.

'To hell with that Meggie.' Jack smiled.

Rose frowned. He seemed like a completely different person to what he was this morning. He was up to something she knew that. She'd known him for seventeen years.

Wow. Seventeen years. That's just how old she was when she had met him. And now here they were all these years later with their four children.

'It's just a little something Meggie.' He passed her a small package and she opened it eagerly. She found some brand new ballet shoes. She squealed excitedly and hugged her father.

'Thank you. I thought I had to wait until Christmas though? Do you know how worn out my old ones are?' Megan laughed.

'And for you Charlie. A notebook. I know how much you've filled that old one up son.' Charlie smiled and said nothing but he kissed his fathers cheek and left the carriage.

'Mom, we'll take the twins to bed. They're tired' Megan took hold of her sister's hands before they kissed their parents goodnight.

It was only 5pm but for them it had been a long day. They had been crying for their father none stop.

'And for you Rose-' Jack smiled but Rose cut him off.'

'I don't want a present Jack. That doesn't make it all better does it? You left me alone with the children. We were frightened and scared. I panicked anything could have happened and the twins were sobbing their hearts out for you. Then you waltz in here with presents like Father Christmas and act like nothings wrong.'

Rose crossed her arms and sighed before turning her view back out the window. It was dark outside and they would pass town after town before they reached home. It would be a long and boring journey.

'I know.' Jack sighed and bowed his head with guilt.

'It's just I needed space. You upset me with what you said but now I realise its stupid to fight over something that happened so long ago.'

Rose remained silent. Jack was racking his brains with how to prove how sorry he was.

'What can I do Rose to prove how stupid I was. All I have is a present for you. I know you'll like it darling.'

Rose turned her head back to Jack with a small smile on her face and held out her hand. Her pretence to still be mad at him failed and she just burst out laughing. He handed her the small box and she opened it hesitantly.

'Its nothing much I swear. Just something I was going to keep for your birthday but I thought I'd give it to you early.'

Rose opened the box to reveal a small pair of pearl earrings. Rose touched them carefully before pulling them from their packet and placed them in her ears.

Jack admired her and kissed her hand gently.

'I'm sorry darling.'

'I know.' Rose smiled as Jack pulled her back into his arms and he snuggled warmly and there they fell asleep as the train carried them back home.


	30. 30 Through The Years

**A/N: Well this is the final chapter of this story. It will be so weird to not post it. It was my first continuing story and I know it wasnt the best but I am really proud of it and the fact I actually finished it :D ****Thanks to everyone who replied and emailed me about this story, the really kept me going and writing this. I hope you liked it. I will be posting a new story again soon and of course I have to finish ****'A Simple Kind Of Life.' So here we go the last chapter...i hope you enjoy it.**

In July of 1930, aged 34, Rose made what would be her final picture before the second world war broke out in 1939. She played Anna Christie in the film by the same name. She also had her first line of dialogue 'Gimme a Whiskey.' She played an ex-prostitute who returns home to locate her barge captain father. She falls in love with a seaman and must tell him and her father about her past. She received critical acclaim for her performance.

Once Megan turned eighteen in January of 1931, Rose presented her daughter with the necklace which she had saved for her daughter since Christmas 1912 which Jack have given to her whilst she was pregnant with Megan. Rose also told Megan about her grandmother Ruth and gave her the letter which Ruth had wrote to her granddaughter before her death.

Although she could vaguely remember her grandmother, she cherished the letter, reading it sometimes daily. Photographs of her grandmother had revealed to young Megan that her mother Rose had resembled her a large amount and Megan also saw some of her own features resembled her grandmothers.

Megan divided her time between New York where she worked as a stage actress and Santa Monica - the only place she could ever call home.

She starred in various plays throughout the thirties and became a favourite at a large theatre in New York where she was the main star. Rose was Meggie's inspiration for becoming an actress, she knew it was within her blood to perform. Megan remained very close to her mother all of her life.

In 1934, Megan met Peter Ainscough, a magazine seller from New York. In 1935, she moved to New York permanently and announced her engagement to Peter in July of 1935. They married on the 3rd of January 1936 and their first son Chris was born on December the 7th 1937 and their second son, Barry was born on June 24th 1939.

Throughout, the 30's Jack and Rose raised their family. In 1934 aged 38, Rose gave birth to another little boy whom she named Robert Jack after his father. The little boy resembled his father largely and he doted on his father.

In 1939, World War Two broke out in Europe. Jack had feared America would become involved with the war like they had in the first world war. He feared his family would be affected by the war.

After Japan attacked Pearl Harbour on December the 7th 1941, America joined the war and Jack's fears became a reality, his son Charlie was just twenty three and was conscripted into the army to fight.

He left on January the 22nd 1942, leaving his devastated family behind in the USA. He did everything he could to avoid the war but he knew he would have to leave if not he could end up in prison. Charlie remained close to his father all of his young life and looked up to him for everything. He was missed in the Dawson household and Charlie even left behind a young girl Marjorie whom he had dated for a few months and Jack knew he was sweet on her and had expected Charlie to propose to her when he returned from the war. But he never did. He died in action in early 1943.

When the news reached Jack and Rose via telegram they were devastated. For weeks, they could do nothing but wait. In March 1943, Charlie's body was returned to the States and both Jack and Rose did the hardest thing they had ever had to do - they laid their sons body to rest at Woodlawn Cemetery in Santa Monica.

The twins were only fifteen and Robert was just nine.

After the war ended, The Dawson's moved back to New York to be nearer Megan and her children. Megan was pregnant with her third child and in late in 1943, Rose also discovered she was pregnant once again aged forty seven. In early 1944, aged forty seven and thirty one years after she had given birth to her first child, Rose gave birth to her sixth and final child a boy named Luke, not to take the place of Charlie. While many gossips claimed a woman of her age would only give birth to replace her lost son, Rose and Jack had simply just wanted another child.

Just a month after, Megan gave birth to her third son Neil and then her daughter April followed in 1952.

In 1950, Rose and Jack decided to travel the world alone. It was something they had spoke of doing for thirty eight years. They also travelled on an aeroplane for the first times in their lives. They flew to Tuscany, Paris, London, Dublin all over Europe and then back to America. They were gone four months. By the time they had returned, Jo and Jess had decided they would have a double wedding which was pretty much unheard of in them days. Jo was courting a man named Teddy, he was the son of a famous watchmaker and was quite wealthy, and Jess was engaged to Larry a local farmer who was seven years older than her. Jess announced she is already four months pregnant so she has to marry. Once again, Jack proudly gave away his youngest daughters.

In 1963, Robert married his high school sweetheart Jenny. Rose was 67 and Jack was seventy.

In 1965, Rose and Jack gathered their children and families and told them the tale of how they met. They told them about the Titanic, how they survived, the beginning of their lives in New York and everything in between.

Luke married Jean Taylor in the spring of 1966 and they had eight children together although three of which were stillborn.

In 1970, Robert and Jenny's daughter Louise was born.

Together Jack and Rose had eighteen grandchildren. Megan had four children; Chris, Barry, Neil and April. Josephine had four children; Doris, Faye, George and Betty.

Jessica had just one daughter Martha as she could never conceive again so she adopted a little boy she named Martin.

Robert had a daughter Louise and then twin boys named Jack and Charlie, after his father and lost brother.

Luke had five children; Melanie, Richard, Rachel, Joseph and Rhoda.

On April the 15th 1989, aged 97 Jack passed away from heart failure. He was burried alongside his son Charlie at the Woodlawn Cemetery.

Despite losing a part of her, Rose carried on with life. Her spirit had never faltered. She took a world cruise with her children to celebrate her 95th birthday in 1990 but on April the 15th 1992, the eightieth anniversary of the Titanic's sinking and three years after Jack had died. Rose died peacefully in her sleep. Many thought it was old age, but the Dawson children knew she had died of a broken heart and the fact she just couldn't live without their father. They had shared a long and happy life together. In 1982, they had celebrated their seventieth wedding anniversary with a family get together. They'd raised the perfect family with six children even though the loss of Charlie had hit them hard.

Jack and Rose Dawson had never complained, they were never unhappy, they had completed each other for so many years. They had set a perfect example to their children who carried their spirit within them. The spirit which would be passed down through generations.

Josephine Ruth Dawson passed away from breast cancer on 16th November 1994 aged 65. Megan Louise Dawson passed away from a heart attack in 1995 aged 82.

Jessica Leanne Dawson passed away in early 2000 aged 71 from heart failure.

They were all burried with their mother, father and brother at the Woodlawn Cemetery in Santa Monica, the place they had grown up and called home.

In 1996, the youngest of the Dawson children, Luke Patrick was searching through his mother and fathers boxed up belongings.

Among his mothers belongings, he found a diary. A diary which spanned back to 1912, when she was just seventeen. In this diary were very old photographs of the children when they were young, of his mother and father as young parents of Megan and sketches of his mother when she was younger. She was a beautiful woman when she was younger and Luke could see much of himself in her.

Luke turned the page to the last entry from Rose. It was dated April the 14th 1992, the day before his mother had passed away. Luke could smell his mothers perfume and the curved letters of her handwriting had not changed much in the eighty years of her keeping the diary, they just seemed to become more scrawled.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and read the final entry into the diary.

Dear Jack,

I am coming now my darling. I've lived my life how I must have lived it. I have seen the things I was meant to see.

I have lived without you my Jack for three years and it has been more than I could take.

Every night I saw you in my dreams, you're smiling face and you looked so young and handsome again. Just like you did when we first met.

I still remember that day like it was yesterday Jack. You took my hand on the stern of the ship and pulled me back over the rail. You pulled me into your life and I haven't left since. I am grateful to you my Jack. For our children, our grandchildren, our lives. I am grateful for everything you taught me, for everything you showed me and everything we did together.

Eight years lie from the day we first met. I loved you then and I love you now and I always will. Some things were meant to be and we're one of them my darling.

I am tired Jack. Tired of living, of struggling day by day without you there to guide me.

I can feel its my time soon, I can feel it. I'm weak now, I feel weaker than before.

I love our children and our family but they can look after themselves now. We guided them into the world and they guided their children, our descendents will carry on into eternity and so will we.

I feel you will come for me soon Jack. Very soon.

Rose Dawson

Luke could feel the tears in his light blue eyes. He knew he had inherited his mothers eyes. He was shocked to know his mother had known she would pass away, she knew what would happen. After that, all the grief he felt seemed to disappear, he knew his mother was alright, she was with daddy and his brother and sisters.

Luke closed the diary. He could smell his mothers familiar scent, he could see her writing in the book, page after page, year after year. He felt it would be too personal to his mother to read through her entries, but he decided against it. He read them all and added his own small entry.

'This is the diary of my mother Rose Dawson. The whole of her life is in this book. The ups and downs and the life she led with my father with whom she was married to for seventy eight years. Their love was strong and unbreakable. They survived everything together, even the sinking of the great Titanic. They set an example to their children of how to love and be loved in return. My mother was an extraordinary woman whose life revolved around her family. She raised six children and I am one. I am forever grateful to her for everything she taught me. To be free, to never let anyone pull me down for I was perfect and finally - to make it count.

Luke Patrick Dawson.'


End file.
